Stalking the fellowship
by frufru the pixie an candyfloss
Summary: When three girls find themselves in Middle Earth they have three very different reactions. And the rest is exactly what the title says. Watch as they cause much havoc along the way.
1. Welcome to Middle Earth

Disclaimer: We do not own Lord of the Rings; the right goes to J. R .R. Tolkien, nor do we attempt to gain any money from this story.

****

Stalking the Fellowship

Chapter one: Welcome to Middle Earth

By Frufru the PiXiE and candyfloss

"Look there's Mordor! See, I told you it was to the southeast of Gondor!" Said Madeleine pointing at a map using a tone that clearly said that she was right.

"What's that?" asked Francesca pointing at an area of land between Rivendell and the misty mountains.

"That would be Hollin. The fellowship travel through it after they leave Rivendell. Elves used to live there, they've all gone to the havens now." Answered Madeleine eyes still trained on the map, her eyes following an invisible path across the map.

"You know to much." Said Fran rolling her eyes at her friend's ridiculous amount of knowledge.

Madeleine traced the journey with her finger. "See, they stopped there, and then there. You know they left of the 25th December?"

"Yes miss-know-it-all." Came the somewhat bored reply.

"I thought she was a pixie." Said Mo

"I'd prefer to be an elf. Then I could have Legolas." Explained Madeleine eagerly quickly distracted from the map.

"He's mine!" said Francesca fiercely.

"No, you can have Orlando Bloom. I'm having the Prince of Mirkwood," Madeleine replied possessively.

"So you said they stopped there?" asked Mo trying to shut them up.

Suddenly her finger went through the map. The world started spinning around and the three found themselves on the ground, map in front of them.

They stood up groaning, rubbing their hurt muscles, Francesca swearing under her breath. They looked around silently. Eventually Mo asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno. Somewhere?"

"That helps." Answered Madeleine sarcastically.

"Well…it's quite dreary. There's a lot of grass and some old decrepit buildings." Mo said aloud looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're in Hollin." Said Madeleine matter of factly in a tone that left no room for argument.

Francesca ignored that "and how exactly would you know that?"

"The map. Look it has a little sign 'you are here'. See it's in red. We're ages, no leagues away from civilisation. 135 miles away from Rivendell to be precise." Maddy's eyes then narrowed as she peered more closely "No actually the nearest people are the fellowship."

"The fellowship?" asked Fran rolling her eyes at Maddy's sheer insanity "But that's a book."

"Yeah and Middle Earth is a book and we're there apparently." Answered Mo

"Any ideas, miss I know all?"

"I can have my Legolas." Madeleine squealed clearly not listening.

"He's mine." Fran retorted

"You can have Lupin. The elf is mine, nin mellon."

"Mellon?"

"Friend. Anyway, that means that there are two men, four hobbits, a wizard, an elf and a dwarf about a mile away." Maddy wondered her eyes glazed a look of pure joy spread across it.

"We should hide." Murmured Mo

"Why?" Fran asked yawning.

Madeleine caught on "Legolas!"

"What about him?" asked Fran impatiently.

"He can see things three leagues away! That's about 9 miles or something! We have to hide." Madeleine ran over to the map and started to fold it up making sure that Hollin was on the top so they could see how the fellowship were progressing.

"So what're we gonna do?" asked Fran

"Well we have to hide," said Mo "but where?" she frowned her eyes scanning for something.

"We can hide in that village over there" said Fran slowly, mentally assessing with this option was viable.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," Mo decided already starting to walk in that direction

All three of them ran as fast as they could to the deserted village all to aware of the danger that followed the group behind them

"Where is every body? I'm hungry"

"Francesca!" screamed Mo "We're in middle earth and all you can think about is food!" she cast her eyes heavenward, wondering what she had done to deserve such an incompetent friend.

" I don't care where I am, I'm starving" Fran reasoned

"Fran...Inside the hut...NOW" ordered Maddy already slightly worried about this odd turn of events.

Mo, Maddy, and Fran all sat in the cramped stuffy room which seemed full of cobwebs, insects and dust rather then the food Francesca yearned for.

"Can you see them yet?" asked Mo

"There he is" said Maddy

"Who?"

"Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood!" Maddy had a scarily large grin plastered across her face, eyes alight.

"Oh God here we go...."said Mo pulling a face in discontent

"Are they really there? .... Cool let me see," said an excited Fran. She ran over to the nearby window, but in her excitement she knocked over a nearby pot sending it crashing towards the ground.

"Did you hear that?" asked Legolas

" We're not all elves you know," replied Gimli grouchily.

"What did you hear Legolas?" asked Aragorn looking at his friend concerned

"Something is moving in that village"

"You mean ghost town" corrected Gimli "The villagers have gone, they left to go to a safer place" he reasoned absentmindedly stroking his beard.

"Or they could have been attacked, and there are some survivors" said Legolas

"We're wasting our time...tell him Aragorn" argued Gimli

"Are you sure you heard something?" said Aragorn

"Yes I am sure " Legolas replied evenly ignoring the boisterous dwarf

"We'll go and see, but quickly" decided Aragorn attempting to ease the tension between the two quarrelling parties.

" What are they doing? ... SHIT!'' screamed Fran

"what are you talking about" asked Mo attempting to see over her shoulder

"They're coming this way"

"Really!" said Maddy "wait a sec they aren't supposed to come here!"

"Duh! Fran made so much noise that they've come to see what happening. Fran's not in the book is she!"

"Legolas is so caring to go out of his way to help," said a mesmerised Madeleine

" I wonder if he'll look like Orlando Bloom?" wondered Fran aloud

"For Gods sake, stay down, we're going to hide alright. Maddy, don't you dare go and speak to Legolas, and Fran don't even move!"

"Okay mummy" said Fran very sarcastically, Maddy, meanwhile, ran to the window "I can almost smell him" she decided eyes fixed upon the blonde.

"Now that's what you call obsessed" Mo said to Fran

"Oh my God, Legolas watch out!" Madeleine shouted

"Who said that?" commanded leggy

"This time I heard something," said Gimli

Just then out of seemingly nowhere three large wargs appeared steadily making their way towards the fellowship.

__

A/n Okay…well this story is actually completely finished at a total of 138 chapters or something like that, though we've put various chapters together for ease of reading and to make sure this story finishes earlier.

This story will be updated every day so that the sequel we have in the works can go up as soon as possible.

To all readers who read this story up to chapter 108, we're very sorry that it was taken down, but there's nothing we could do about it, Fanfiction decided that our spelling, grammar and erm…general English was poor and therefore not good enough to be on the site, so we've had to go through it with a fine tooth comb in an attempt to beta it correctly- even though it does make us wince when we read it…

Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss


	2. A decision is made

**Disclaimer**:  See first chapter

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**By Frufru the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter two: A decision is made**

"OMFG!" exclaimed Francesca.

Maddy clapped her hand over Fran's mouth, hissing, "Legolas can hear you speak from here so what do you think your yelling will do?"

"He's fighting though," Fran replied hastily. 

Mo, meanwhile, was keeping her eye on the fight. "Come on! The Fellowship knows we're in this house. We need to get a move on!" 

"We're totally fucked," Fran concluded.

"I know, they have the best ranger in Middle Earth. He'll be able to follow our tracks," whispered Maddy.

"We'll just have to make lots of tracks then!" said Mo.

The girls ran out of the house going this way and that before running into some ruins.

The Fellowship, after killing the 3 Wargs, started looking for the voice(s). "Why can't we just leave them?" asked Pippin, who was quite tired. "They could be spies for Saruman," answered Gandalf, looking at the hobbits fondly. Legolas and Aragorn were ahead looking at the tracks. "They've run across a lot. These tracks are fresh, like they're running from something," murmured Aragorn. "The Wargs?" Legolas queried.

"Or us."

The girls were behind a wall near the elf and man.

'Ever the pessimist,' thought Mo.

Maddy's thoughts were more along the lines of 'OMG Legolas is within touching distance.' Fran, however, was not lost in thoughts she was listening. "These were not made by spies," said Aragorn finally. "They are the footprints of women, or small children. They don't want us to find them, but not even Saruman would use them as spies." They heard Aragorn walk off, though they weren't sure Legolas had; as an elf he didn't make any noise.

"That was close." Mo whispered so quietly that Fran and Maddy had to strain their ears.

"Legolas was so close," whispered Maddy, her eyes bright. "But we should stay here and decide what we're going to do."

"I think we should follow them," said Fran frowning.

"But that's dangerous," whispered Mo, ever the voice of caution.

"I agree with Fran," Maddy decided, attempting to put her unruly hair into a bun.

"That's rare," Mo joked, then added carefully, "But they are going to Mordor." "Correction: Frodo and Sam are," said Maddy.

Mo sighed. "So we're all agreed?" she asked. "We're stalking the Fellowship!"

"Hey I think they're camping here tonight!" said Mo. 

"Good, because I don't feel like going anywhere!" moaned Fran.

"Right. We have to get into our P.E. kits, as our school clothes are quite filthy," said Maddy, crinkling her nose at the now very stained school skirt. "Yeah, but where the hell are we going to change?" yelled Fran.

"Shut up! Legolas will hear you; he is still around here somewhere you know!"

"They're still here, arguing about something. They sound like young maidens," said Legolas.

"Which direction? Can you make out where they are?" asked Aragorn. Legolas paused for a moment, before replying, "Behind that house." "Come on then."

"But what if we frighten them to death?" 

"So what?"

"Well… no one is supposed to know we're here! Remember?" Legolas explained.

"True, let's leave them and go back to camp," said Aragorn finally.

"They're gone," whispered Mo.

"Good I'm hungry. Can we steal some of their food or something?" asked Fran.

"Ahh...Legolas," said Maddy, her mind definitely elsewhere.

"Right, we need to change," said Mo. The girls went off to find a place to change. They decided on a house, so Legolas could not see them if he happened to be scouting around the area. After they had changed, they had a polo each for before going too sleep.

They decided on Mo as look out for various reasons. First Fran, who was still hungry, would obviously run and try to get food from the Fellowship and second: Maddy would be miles away dreaming about Legolas, so Mo was the only option.

A few hours into her watch, boredom definitely settled upon her shoulders. The stars, while amazing, had ceased to hold an allure, so she decided to find out who was keeping watch for the Fellowship. Carefully she crept around bushes, making sure not too crack any twigs. She found Aragorn and Legolas sitting up, heads close in conversation.

She came closer to hear what they were saying, trying to walk on her tiptoes. The leaves under her feet crunching, she hoped Legolas would think it was a fox or another creature of the night.

"It was quite strange. Why were they running everywhere only to come back too the same place?" Legolas mused. "Probably trying to throw us off track," said Aragorn. "Did you by any chance work out how many of them there were?" "About three."

"Good they can't harm us then."

"How could they? They haven't even come of age!"

"But you can't be sure."

"You didn't tell the others did you?"

"No. Better go wake Gimli and Boromir, it's their watch."  They got up and started too walk towards a huddled form that Mo guessed to be Boromir. Deciding that there was nothing left to listen to, Mo decided to leave.

While backing away, she tripped on a twig.  "Crap!" Legolas heard her, and spun around, running off in the direction that he had heard the voice.

A/n Thanks for the reviews all of you, on the note off 'nin mellon' I don't want to get into a debate, on this site I've seen 'mellonamin' and 'mellon nin' I decided that I'd use nin mellon, simply because I know it can be used and it had a better ring to it, in my personal opinion.

Also, if people spot gaping spelling/ grammar mistakes do point them out in a review, I'm quite happy to go and edit the mistake- I won't pretend to have the eyes of a hawk, more of a pigeon really…

Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss


	3. Tackling Caradhras

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**By Frufru the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter Three: Tackling Caradhras**

Mo squeaked and quietly ran up to a lone tree and tried to climb it, unfortunately, its branches were too high, so instead she huddled as close to the trunk as possible holding her breath.

As Mo heard Legolas walk slowly past her she froze, not moving, until he eventually left. As he crouched next to Aragorn, seemingly in conversation, she took her chance and ran away.

Upon her arrival at the camp she shook Maddy and Fran awake hurriedly, "We need to move! Legolas he heard me. We need to move!" She whispered urgently.

Fran, a deep sleeper, decided that for once she should get up. The girls put their backpacks on their backs and silently retraced their previous steps to another house.

Hours later the sun rose, but the Fellowship stayed where they were. "Why aren't they leaving?" asked Francesca.

Maddy sighed and brought out a book from her bag 'Journeys of Frodo' she flicked through until she got to a page entitled "17: The Misty Mountains" which contained a detailed description of how the Fellowship would have spent their days.

"10 miles?" asked Francesca, "They say that's slow! This person has got to be joking! I am _not_ walking 10 miles in one day!"

"Fran keep your voice down! Just because we can't see them at the moment, doesn't mean they can't hear us!" said Maddy glancing at Fran.

"I'm hungry," whined Fran choosing to ignore Madeleine, yet again.

"So are we," agreed Mo.

Maddy looked around and walked off towards a bush near by. She picked the few berries from the sparsely covered bush and brought them back.

"Aren't you meant to wash them first?" asked Fran.

"The only reason we do that is because of the pesticides and weed killers used when growing them. Those don't exist here so they needn't be washed. I'm surprised you even asked, I thought you'd just stuff them into your mouth."

Francesca made a rude gesture.

"How do we know these are safe?" asked Mo, still holding the berries.

"My Girl Guide training," Maddy replied rolling her eyes.

"Some how I'm not that comforted," said Mo dryly.

"Well, Fran's not dead yet," Maddy offered.

"Well if these don't kill me, the Mines of Moria will," Mo popped two in her mouth and started chewing them.

"So... how so you think we got here?" wondered Mo.

The question was left unanswered.

"How long are they in Hollin?" asked Fran.

Maddy looked at the book, "They left Rivendell on the 25th, but I don't know _when_ we are."

"Look at the Map!" Mo suggested.

Maddy looked at the other large map. "It's here! Today is the 7th Afteryule: January. They start walking up Caradhras tomorrow. They turn back just after the 11th for Moria."

"Joy!" exclaimed Francesca sarcastically, looking west to the very large, imposing mountain range.

Legolas suddenly looked up, "You can hear them?" asked Aragorn in Sindarin.

"Aye, the same one makes the most noise."

"I think we should ignore them, we're meant to be doing this secretly."

All three girls had become very weary, as trekking through snow was ten times more difficult then doing so on 'normal' land. It was also very cold, which no one had prepared for. To retain heat they clothed themselves in as many layers possible.

"Remind me why we're doing this again," said Fran.

"We have to follow the Fellowship. We don't know of anyone else who would trust us," answered Madeleine

"You just want to see a glimpse of Legolas again," said Fran.

Suddenly a snowball hit her on the back.

"OI!" Fran yelled.

"What's wrong now?" Mo was getting fed up with Fran's whining and Maddy's frantic pacing to get closer to Legolas on the mountain slopes above.

"Something hit me, someone is throwing snowballs, and it's not funny."

"It can't be us because we're in front of you, so maybe some snow dropped from the slopes," said Mo, attempting to convince Fran to shut up and carry on trudging through the thick layer of snow.

"Ow!" Screamed Maddy.

"Not you too?" asked Mo.

"Ok ... someone is definitely here with us! Hello. Who are you?" ordered Maddy. Another ball of snow suddenly came hurtling through the air hitting Maddy squarely in the face.

"Who ever it is, they don't like Madeleine," giggled Fran.

"It's the snow!" observed Mo, "the snow is attacking us."

"Trust Madeleine to lead us into a haunted path" Francesca's sarcasm had returned.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that the snow didn't like being walked on?" replied a snow topped Madeleine. "Come on, quick, we need to get off this path."

The girls begun to move as quickly as humanly possible through snow; the snow, however, had different ideas; sending tennis ball sized snowballs with a core of pure ice.

Maddy saw a cave entrance through the barrage of white and black blurs flying in front of her glasses. "Mo, Fran. There's a cave to our right." Mo and Fran nodded and headed that way.

Maddy was first inside. She dusted off the snowflakes from her P.E. kit and curly hair. Fran soon followed dusting herself off and rubbing the bruise a rock had caused upon impact. "Er... where's Mo?" asked Maddy.

Both girls looked cautiously out of the cave entrance. Mo had fallen. Blood was spilling out onto the crisp white snow from her head. The snow was still pelting snowballs at her prone body.

"MO. MO!!!" Gasped Maddy.

* * *

_A/n Hi! PiXiE here! Thank you **Kaye** (Yet again) for reading through chapter two and pointing out all of those grammar errors! Wonders if ff.n would try and take down story again. Don't worry we don't take offence **serpent of light** we knew there were spelling errors in this story, I had intended to sort them out at the start of my summer holidays (24th June) but unfortunately ff.n kinda made the decision for us. And no, Fido didn't give us any warning, we just got an email saying that Stalking has been taken down due to spelling, grammar, general English really… **Banana4422**, point out errors! That way I change 'em. **Loudmouthstar,** yes this story is finished, it was finished at the end of March though I don't think it will have been completely posted until erm…August/ September, so many chapters! **Nicky** lol, and so I've updated pulls mallet away from you_

_PiXiE_


	4. Stranded in the Wilderness

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**By Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter four: Stranded in the wilderness**

Fran ran out and dragged Mo in.

"It's not really deep, but we need to stop it bleeding," said Fran.

"But we don't have anything, only our school uniform," Whined Maddy.

"Well rip a bit off the white shirts, we can use that till we find something else," so Maddy got out her pencil case and began cutting off the bottom bit of Mo's shirt.

"Here," said Maddy as she threw the strip at Fran, "I'd better go outside, if I remember correctly they're supposes to come down and go through Moria," and with that she went outside to see where the fellowship were

'Typical, leave me with the messy things' Fran thought as she tied the cloth around Mo's head, which was still bleeding but not as heavily as before.

Maddy suddenly ran back in, they're coming down! Hurry move to the back and be quiet."

So they ran to the back of the cave with Fran dragging Mo. They put mo down on the ground carefully laying her head across her bag. They sad in silence waiting, and surely enough just like Maddy said, someone came down, and then went up again.

'Oh my gosh that's Legolas,' thought Maddy .

'Crap what if Mo wakes up now?' Fran decided to share her thoughts with Maddy by writing it in one of her books.

> **'If Mo wakes up now , we are in shit she's going to start wondering where we are'**
> 
> _'Keep an eye on her then, when she wakes up put your hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. I'll keep watch to see when they've gone.'_

This thought proved extremely difficult, as the blizzard outside was getting heavier. However, the shapes of each person as they went by the cave were just visible. Finally Maddy whispered, "They've gone, she woken up yet?"

"No and why are you whispering?" said Fran normally.

"Because I think they haven't got very far yet" said Maddy who was hitting Fran at the same time.

"Ow, why do I have this tremendous headache?" asked Mo blearily as she started to stir.

"Lie down we're not going anywhere yet, and we are in a cave," said Maddy.

"Why the hell have I got something wrapped around my head?"

"'Cos we got attacked and you got hit in the head. Now lie down and rest!" said Fran.

The girls decided to stay in the cave for another hour, so that the Fellowship would be able to gain some distance between them and the girls.

"Ok, it's really cold out there so we might as well put all the clothes we have on," said Maddy, "and then we are leaving, we don't want to go through Moria so we have to go down this mountain then I think South to Lothlorien."

So they put on their school clothes right under their tracksuit bottoms and polo shirts, then their jumpers and then finally their coats.

After what seemed like an hour's walk climbing upwards Fran shouted, " I'm hungry!"

"Shut up there's no food up here, we're all hungry!" shouted Maddy back at Fran.

"SHUT UP! I already have a bad enough headache without you two yelling at each other! I just hope those shit faces snow people don't come back for their own sake," shivered Mo

"Yes finally! From here onwards its all down hill!" They heard Fran shout a couple of meters ahead.

When they caught up with Fran, Mo had an idea "Hey how about we slide down as far as we can?"

"On what?" said Maddy.

"Our DT Folders!"

"Huh?"

"The ones in our hands!"

Mo took her one and went down first. She skidded five meters the stopped. Maddy went next "Shit! Help me!" Maddy had fallen of her folder and was now rolling down the side of the mountain right into Mo!

Maddy and Mo collided and went hurtling down the mountain. Eventually they stopped and lay down in a heap waiting for Fran, who reached them. Eventually, Maddy got up, grumbling and looked around. "Well at least we're half way down this mountain."

"My head hurts!" Mo declared.

"I'm not surprised, but what do you expect us do? We'll sort everything out in Lothlorien, if we ever get there," said Maddy. She took out the map. "Once we get to the bottom of this blasted mountain we have about 50 miles. That's a good I don't know three days march?"

"Three days?" Fran deadpanned.

"Well yeah. We were doing 10 miles in 4 hours with the fellowship. If we walk for 8 hours a day we'll get there in 3 days."

"You want me to walk for 20 miles a day?" asked Fran astonished, "That isn't going to happen some how 10 miles was bad enough!"

"Exactly WAS. We're in the present!" Maddy then added in a whisper to Fran, "We don't know how bad Mo is, we need elven medicine, no scrap that, any medicine!"

Fran sighed, " how about we walk as long as we can each day?"

"Perfect," said Maddy optimistically.

"Well, I agreed to help you stalk the Fellowship," agreed Mo grudgingly. They each got back on their DT folders and slid to the end of the mountain, and then some.

"Let's set up camp," Maddy panted as she collapsed onto the floor. She pulled herself up and pulled off her shoes rubbing her feet. Mo and Fran did the same.

"So ... who's got first watch?" asked Fran.

" I'll take it," murmured Maddy looking ahead to see a green mass. Mo followed Maddy's sight "Lorien?"

"No, Mirkwood. We're looking east. Anyway I'll take watch from now," she looked at her watch, "It's 8, I'll be on watch till 1am, Fran you're on until 5am and Mo you take watch till we wake up or until 4 hours later."

"Well we had better go look for food," said Mo.

The three of them went off in different directions, leaving their DT folders so that they could find their way back. Eventually they came back with a pocket full of blackberries (Maddy), a hand full of Plums (Mo) and a jumper full of apples which Fran had found (surprisingly) as it was winter.

They ate hungrily; in fact they left nothing Maddy took a "Fanta" bottle out of her bag, which she had filled with snow a few hours ago. It had melted and she took a large gulp. The others followed taking a sips out of their own bottles all silently thinking 'thank God (or the Valar in Maddy's case) for packed lunches'

Fran went off to get some more apples for the next days breakfast, as well as for in case there wasn't anymore food before their arrival Lorien.

Mo and Fran settled down, huddling together for warmth. Maddy sat staring off into Mirkwood, 'I wish I had the prince of that realm here'

* * *

_A/n sorry if I seem a little bit rushed, I have loads of important stuff to do, like go and watch Angel and read an update or two, only have 20 minutes left on the computer, will I make it? ::shrugs::_

_**Banana4422:** Lol, you've already read it? Re-reading is good! We'll remind you of characters that will appear in the sequel, hint, hint._

_**Rhynnasse:** Meh, I'm not sure if I spelt that right ::frowns:: Yes it appear asterix's and those squiggly line and any other on-text or numerical things don't appear when uploading now, very annoying ::Purses lips::_

_**Serpent of light:** I'll make sure to change it, probably tomorrow when I have the time, I'm not getting bugged by my annoying younger brother! ::mutters:: I'm not going to get into Ff.n's sudden militaristic style, I wish we were back in the good ol' days like when I started reading on this website, like 3 years ago ::sighs:: there was no annoying censorship, you could post what you like etc. etc. I mean surely it is up to the reader as to whether they put up with people's grammar etc. The no chat text is also annoying, not even allowed in the authors notes any more ::sighs:: oh wells best me off. Lol, and when you say "you guys are good at this editing" you mean me, Fran is going through a bout of not being able to spell anything ever, and Mo is now asking me to red pen all her work for grammar mistakes, hopefully if I get rid of them when they're written they won't appear when she types them up, one hoped anyway._

_PiXiE_


	5. Dodging dangers

**Disclaimer**: See first chapter.

**Stalking he Fellowship**

**By Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter Five**: Dodging dangers

_'This is so boring'_ thought Mo I know! She rummaged down her bag, and then quickly ran over to Fran. "Francesca?" there was no reply, '_good sleeping like a baby'_. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen. She then wrote all over Fran's face "I Love Gimli." She then ran over to Maddy and woke her up, "Look at Fran."

Maddy had a look and burst out laughing.

This woke Fran up, "What are you laughing at?"

"Mothing" said Mo quickly.

"Jigglypuff, jiggleieeeeepuff," Maddy started to sing.

"Why are you being a Pokemon?" Fran asked Maddy.

"No reason, come on we better get moving," Said Maddy.

… … …

3 hours and 7 miles later…

"My head really itches," Said Fran, Maddy once again burst into laughter.

"Can we stop yet? This is tiring," moaned Mo.

"Yeah sure, and we can redo your bandaged, its soaked."

"Who died and put you in charge?" asked Fran, Maddy decided to ignore Fran while she began to trim some more cloth of the t-shirt.

"Is it still bleeding?" Mo asked.

"Only a little bit," said Maddy trying to hide her concern.

"I wished I had some tuoc bac cuong!" (A/n Some Vietnamese without the right word symbols because I don't know where they go as this is just a transcription from Mo whose Word Art did not work, I have no idea what it means either…) Said Mo.

"What's that?" said Fran who had just taken a sip of water.

"It's a medicine that clots up the blood faster. Something like a catalyst," Mo replied.

"Oh, ok," said Fran.

"There you go we should keep this piece so that when we get to the river we can wash it. If we keep throwing things away we might run out by the time we get to Lorien, you would probably end up with buttons." Said Maddy.

"K, then hand it over. I don't want you doing any DNA crap on it or any experiments," said Mo. She took the blood soaked cloth and stuck it into the bag that her trainers had been in.

After the 10 minutes rest they were of again. "Only 1 more mile to go 'till we can stop," said Fran about 14 1/2 miles later.

"Wow! How did you work that one out Fran?" Maddy clapped, "Anyway we're doing an extra mile if we counted yours, we reached our target like hours ago," said Mo.

"So why can't we stop?" asked Fran.

"'Cos you said we go for as long as we can and we agreed to stop at 7 and its only 6 right now!" Said Maddy who was very close to slapping Fran for her constant moaning, but decided that one casualty was enough.

"Ew... Fran did you fart?" Asked Maddy.

"No why do you assume its me?" Said Fran looking hurt.

" Cos your the fart queen!" said Maddy giggling (A/n I would never say that _ever._ This is what happens when you let your friends write…)

Mo in the meantime was staring behind them as they had now stopped. She could see a big black mass moving towards them at very high speed. Suddenly she saw a flag!

"SHIT!!!!! Run you two its not Fran its the orcs! And they are coming straight at us!"

"What?" asked Fran.

Mo grabbed her arm and started running in the direction Maddy had started to run off in.

"Well....I...guess.....we're....going...to...die" Maddy said between breaths running as fast as little legs could carry her.

"Not...the...nicest...way either," said Fran.

"Are you sure they're after us?" asked Maddy.

"Do I look like an Orc?" Fran snorted

"I can't run and laugh at the same time!" Maddy exclaimed biting back laughter.

"Very funny," muttered Mo very sarcastically while scanning the horizon.

"Where are they going?" Maddy thought aloud, " I mean what kind of threat are we? Why would they come down this mountain to get us?"

"I dunno, maybe they're hungry?"

"So optimistic of you Fran. I'd rather not be orc food. In fact I'd rather not be food for anybody, because then I'd be dead. I think Saruman has contacted them, you know give them plans to attack Lorien. Cos you know they do that later?" Maddy questioned.

"This is no time to be miss- I-know-it all! We need to escape, they're catching up with us!" exclaimed Mo.

Just then Fran yanked her to the right, Maddy following, Fran pulled them into a small cave about a 3 feet high the cave mouth covered by a bush, it was a surprise Fran had seen it; It would have been hard for an elf, about twenty minutes later they heard the orcs run past.

"I smell man flesh!" grunted an orc.

"We have no time to look I can not see any. We must get to Orthanc." That was all that they heard as the pounding of the feet on the ground blocked those particular orcs out; you could feel the vibrations on the ground.

Forty-five minutes later they came out deciding that the orcs were at a safe distance.

"That was close," murmured Maddy, "we're lucky Fran saw this cave."

"Yeah but how did you see it?" asked Mo.

Fran didn't because just then they heard growling from the cave. They turned to see red eyes in the gloom of the cave.

"Wha...what's that?" asked Mo.

"I don't want to find out!" shouted Fran already running. Mo and Maddy copied, running towards a tree, which they tried to climb. Turning around they saw it was a wolf. Mo squealed and jumped; she reached the branch. She helped the others up and they continued to climb as far away from the wolves snapping jaws. It was now sunset. The wolf howled and within an hours time six more wolves surrounded the tree.

"Out of the frying pan into the bloody fire!" Moaned Maddy.

"Well we didn't get killed by orcs. Instead we're going to starve in a tree!" said Fran.

"Your bottle is always half empty! We'll just have to wait until morning, they should have left by then, because they're night hunters," Said Mo.

So the three spent the night in a tree with only an apple each for food and no drink.

* * *

_A/n I apologise profusely for the months delay between these chapters being beta'd. I've just been over run with work but I should be back to one every day as I have no more school! To reviews…_

**_Kaye Thorn:_**_ ::blushes:: DT folders are basically large see through plastic of A3 size that you put A3 sheets of paper in to make sure they don't get creased._

**_Serpent of light:_**_ Thanks for all the corrections! For the DT folder see above. And Fanta? You know the fizzy drink?_

**_LadyGlory:_**_ Thanks!_

**_I am a strange person:_**_ Thanks for your reviews of all the chapters._

**_Ciara:_**_ It's normal for us to go backwards… :coughs: oh how annoying this website can be!_

**_Charles Raymond III_**_: Sorry for the long wait! Yes there is the sequel, I was ediying chapter 12 of it earlier today. It will go up as soon as the whole of this mamooth story goes up. It will be up by September within that month! I would promise but I haven't spoken with Mo and Fran, so yes around September though!_

_See you tomorrow!_

_PiXiE_

**_Updated:_**_ 24/6/2004_


	6. Arrival

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**By Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, the days just get worse and worse, by staying in that tree we just extended our hike by half a day more, were going to starve by then!" Moaned Fran.

"Shut up! I'm thinking," said Maddy.

"You guys, we can go now they're gone, and Maddy where's that river flow to?" asked Mo.

"Which one?"

"That one!" said Mo pointing south.

"Yes, yes, yes. I was hoping to find that river, otherwise we would most likely been lost, my sense of direction isn't very good. That river flows to the heart of Lothlorien."

"Freak! What have you been doing? Eating the book or something?" said Fran.

"Right so once we're off this tree we go south to the river?" asked Mo.

"Yeah," answered Maddy.

So the three girls made their ways down from the tree and walked towards the river arriving there half and hour later. Francesca ran straight into the river and swallowed a mouth full.

"Hey Fran how do you know that you can drink that?" asked Mo who was testing to see if Fran knew anything at all.

"Er...Maddy?" said Fran who was looking quite concerned.

"Yes you can, there's no pollution in Middle-Earth idiot!" answered Maddy.

"Well we should fill up our bottles here, then we better get going," said Mo.

So they filled up their bottles and set of once again, as usual Fran started to moan about being hungry and everything else. Maddy and Mo had now learnt to ignore Fran, and so began to talk to each other.

… … …

"If we hadn't been stuck in that bloody tree we would be there by now," said Fran the next morning.

"Stop moaning it's only half a day away," said Mo.

So after a little breakfast they set of again, and at noon they had arrived on the outskirts of Lothlorien.

"Here at last!" said Fran.

"It's beautiful, better then in my imagination" said Mo.

"We're finally safe" said Maddy

Just then archers surrounded them, all were pointing their arrows directly at the three strangers.

" I swear someone is out to kill us," Fran murmured.

"Yeah and talking while we have really sharp pointy arrows really close to our face is a good idea!" Said Maddy sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" an elf asked.

"Wish the hell we knew," Said Mo.

Maddy grimaced, "Don't insult them it's the last thing we need, we don't actually know why we're here, just looking for somewhere safe at the moment, because well, we don't want to be orc chow or wolf chow for that matter. We decided after climbing Cahadhras that Lothlorien was the safest place to go next."

The elf looked at her appraisingly, "What never seen a mortal-" started Fran.

"Fran, kindly keep your trap closed until the bow bows go away," Said Mo

"But-"

"If you want to live! Would you chat back to Miss Randell? No! Well these elves are 100 time worse," Said Maddy as she turned back to the elf, "Now mister elf."

"Orophin."

"Ok," said Maddy.

"What?" Said Mo.

"That's his name. Anyway, Orophin, you wouldn't kill us would you?"

He gave them a look "Well maybe you would, but you wouldn't kill defenceless...Maidens would you? The lord and lady of the Galadhrim wouldn't be very happy, would they?"

" No, they wouldn't." answered Mo playing along, "I mean, we've come from death,"

"And persecution," added Maddy.

Orophin looked between Maddy and Mo looking for something, "I will take you, you are lucky that the Lady happens to be in a town nearby."

'_Or she knew you were coming,' _said a voice in their heads.

Maddy backed a squeal of delight and instead grinned. 'Galadriel just spoke in my head' she thought to herself, as her grin got wider, though it faltered when she realised the elves we're staring at her.

Each of them was separated. Maddy at the back, Fran in the middle and Mo at the front.

About an hour later they arrived in a town, which was in the trees in the form of interconnecting talans.

They were taken to a room and seated. Five minutes later Galadriel walked in, sat down and motioned to for the guards to leave.

"Where did you get the idea to stalk the fellowship?"

"Erm..." started Maddy.

"She fancies Legolas," Finished Fran.

Maddy blushed, glaring at Fran while Galadriel laughed musically.

"Well, I must endeavour to help you in your light hearted quest, which we need in these times, you have my permission to stay in Lorien until they leave. I will give you supplies to help." She smiled and then left pausing briefly to talk to a guard in Sindarin.

* * *

_A/n Well we got a total of **two** reviews for that chapter! I'm sure we can do a lot better. I know we were missing for a while but we have 45 people on author alerts for us, some of those have to be for stalking! So come on, review! **Please**_

**_KayeThorn:_**_ Yes we could have thrown mushrooms, if we had any but I must say it would be a pity to waste mushrooms in such a way. And we got the apples from picking 'em. Though why there would be apples around in erm…early January I'll never know, I'd have to go back in time and ask my younger self…_

**_Alassea2:_**_ They got rid of the story because of our bad grammar…::coughs:: which might just have been in these last two chapters… Mo says thank you for liking the website, her little pride and joy, or not ::shakes head::_

_Review!_

_PiXiE_

_**Updated: **26/6/04_


	7. Settling in

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**By Frufru, the PiXiE and Candyfloss**

**Chapter Seven:  Settling in**

Fran got up and went over to the mirror, "What?...What's this?...Who did this?" She bellowed.

"Fran, pipe down! The elves aren't going to be to happy if you carry on screaming like that, they have sensitive hearing you know!" said Mo.

"No wonder my head was itchy! Idiots, I swear I'll get my own back!" said Fran, who was frantically rubbing her forehead (She's allergic to ink). The guard who was at the door suddenly began to walk towards them. "My name is Ninnach. The Lady of the Wood has asked me to take you to the guest room, where she shall meet you again later."

So they followed Ninnach up the stairs, along a corridor, through a door and up more stairs before finally stopping outside a door, which he opened for them. "The Lady says that I am to guard this room until she comes."

"Ok then," said Maddy.

"You got any food?" asked Fran.

"Food shall come later but for now you are to wait for the Lady," said Ninnach.  He then closed the door, and stationed himself outside their room.

Mo began to look around the room, there were three beds, all with gold duvets, embroidered silver leaves. The room was massive with a balcony that showed a splendid view of Lothlorien.

Fran, who had become restless, had begun to test the bounciness of the beds, and was jumping from one bed to another, leaving footprints as she jumped away as she was doing this Galadriel then came into the room.

"Erm......Hi?........Good mattresses! Very bouncy" said Fran who was going a bit pink.

Galadriel ignored Fran and said, "The Fellowship are across the corridor, so you _have_ to be careful and make sure you are not heard by Legolas, as he is sure to recognise your voices."

"Hear that Fran, it means no whining or moaning about food," Said Mo.

"When you all leave, I shall give you horses although, they shall go by river, and you will have to ride along the banks. You do now how to ride horses don't you?" Asked Galadriel.

"Erm...no I haven't been on one yet, but those two got a little experience," Said Mo.

"I shall get someone to teach you to ride, as well as the noble art of archery I can not let you wonder into the wild without means to defend yourselves," said Galadriel.

"Yay!" cheered Maddy, full of joy.

"And as for your head Mo, I will get someone to look at it," Galadriel said, looking at Mo. The conversation ended as Galadriel gracefully vacated the room, Mo hurrying beside her.

"Do we have to stay in here?" Maddy wondered aloud a few minutes after Mo had left.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Com-" Maddy clapped her hand over Fran's mouth while shaking her head.

Outside the door they could hear voices, "Do you think the elf inside there could direct us to the dinning rooms, or kitchens?"

Maddy mouthed, "Hobbit," to Fran who nodded her head.

"There's no answer, we'll go and find someone else."

"Merry, Pippin? What are you doing?"

Maddy yet again tried to quench her a squeal. "Legolas!" She whispered so quietly to herself that she couldn't even hear.

"Did you say my name?" asked Legolas.

"NO," answered the hobbits, "Did you..." The rest of the conversation was lost on Fran and Maddy as the three walked down the corridor.

Fran turned to Maddy, "Did you say his name?"

"No?" Maddy offered.

"You did, didn't you?"

"I Didn't!"

"Yes you did! Elves don't just start hearing things!"

"I didn't say it! I whispered it. I couldn't even hear myself say it! It's not my fault that elves have super hearing!"

"Did you just say elves were stupid?"

"No, I said they had super hearing, Idiot!"

"Now when do you think they'll bring food?"

Maddy shook her head sighing. She made her way to a small bookshelf, and took a book off it.

She opened it only to close it again, "It had to be written in Angerthas didn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

Instead she made her way to her bag, which she had dropped by the door. She pulled out a book 'The Silmarillion' and started to read it.

"What are you reading?" asked Fran, bored.

"A book."

"No shit."

"Don't swear."

"You do!"

"In Lorien I don't."

Maddy walked to a wardrobe and opened it, "Dresses" She said in distaste, "Well, we can't stay in these can we?"

Maddy pulled out a forest green dress and walked off to an adjacent room to change.

Fran looked into the wardrobe. There was one small purple dress for Mo and one that was Fran's, it was bright, vibrant, and Barbie Pink.

"Urg! Stupid elves!"

"I heard that" Don't insult them!"

"It's PINK!"

" I noticed," Maddy could be heard trying to hold back the laughter. She came out wearing the dress, she didn't look too happy.

Just then Mo walked in, "Getting pretty for Leggy?" she teased.

"No, can't see them can we?"

"Galadriel said we couldn't talk to them, not that we can't continue our quest of stalking them," reasoned Mo.

A/n You would think school holidays would mean more time to post, apparently not.  I've just not been going on the internet for weeks and then when I do it's for a brief amount of time.  Sorry about that, ::pulls face::  I'll try to be a good author in future.

**_Lady Glory:_**_  Of course we'll keep on writing!  The mighty cotton balls have scared us into submission.  We are their humble servants!_

**_Serpent of Light:_**_  I've seen school or Rock, I'm not sure about Fran and Mo.  It was very funny, though it came out before Christmas over here, they're bringing out the dvd now.  There's actually a funny story that goes with when I went to see it but I don't have time to tell you now._

**_Kaye Thorne:_**_  I'm still trying to work out whether the beginning of your review is sarcasm or not ::shrugs::  Yes Fellowship!  I was watching the film earlier, still cried when Boromir died.  I also worried myself and my brothers by being able to recite whole scenes, reading them over and over in fanfictions has engrained them into my psyche. _

**_I am a strange person:_**_  Thanks for the somewhat strange review ::grins::_

_PiXiE_


	8. The pool

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Eight**

Fran had enough of her Barbie pink dress _besides,_ she thought, n_o one else here is wearing bright pink! _So when, the opportunity came she fell backwards from Mo and Maddy and sneaked off. She had no idea where she was going, just as long as it was away from elves laughing at her, behind their emotionless faces.

Her stroll had taken her to a clearing through the dense tress. There she saw a waterfall and a short stumpy figure diving from the top into the pool below. Then another shadowy figure followed. Fran eased further forwards to see who these peculiar elves were and was surprised to see...

"Where'd Fran go?" asked Mo.

Maddy swiveled around searching for a Barbie pink robe, through the blur of greens and white ones of towering elves. "I didn't know she had left," confessed Maddy.

"We'd better find her before she does something stupid," Laughed Mo.

"OI!" Said a voice behind Mo and Maddy, "For your information, I was depressed about wearing this stupid coloured robe, but I found something that really made me laugh," said Fran with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What is it?" Said Mo.

"Follow me" said Fran.

All three sneaked up as close to the pool as they could, without being spotted.

"What are we looking at?" Asked Mo.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Answered Fran, "just look at the pool." Suddenly, the hobbit Merry rose from the swirling clear blue pool.

"Ew! He's naked!" Screamed Mo.

"I know. That's the funny part," said Fran. Pippin swam up to Merry and thrusted his hand forward on the surface of the water, making a mini tidal wave splash with Merry's face.

"HEY!" Cried Merry, and a water fight began with Merry and Pippin's naked bodies bobbing above and below the surface of the water. (As I read this over a year after it was first written I wonder what my dear friend Francesca was on!)

**####"I saw Pippin's willy, and it was really small! It looked like a frankfurter!" Cried Maddy.**

"**Well I saw Merry's" cried Fran and it was like Cumberland Sausage!"**

"**That's not fair!" Screamed Mo once more. "I want to see!"**

**Little Mo hurriedly scrambled up the bank to get a closer look, but unfortunately slipped and fell in. #### **

The hobbit abruptly stopped their water fight and turned to the sound of something splashing in the water.

Maddy and Fran looked at Mo fall into the water in slow motion. They're emotions went across the spectrum of all out hilarity to abject horror when thinking they were going to be found out.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were staring at Mo who had come up spluttering from the water her light purple dress now stained from the water. The dress was sticking to Mo, the bottom trying to float up in the water, though it was being held down by Mo's hand.

Mo looked at the two and turned blushing, "I'm sorry" she said her back turned. "I was racing my friends, one of them pushed me in," she explained lying though her teeth.

"That's ok," said Merry though you could hear embarrassment in his voice.

"It's not every day an elf joins us in a bath," finished Pippin.

Mo got out of the pool and started wringing the water out of her dress which caused both the hobbits to blush.

"What?" she asked.

"We can umm...see your leg,s" Merry explained.

"_Right_," Mo shook her head "you realise that water is clear and I can see _all_ of you, so I'll be going now."

"Wait!" exclaimed Merry.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh...erm....Ithildin!"

"I'm Merry."

"Pippin."

"Well I better be going now."

When Mo found Maddy and Fran who had hurried back to their room in fear of being caught, they were in various stages of laughter.

As soon as she walked in they tried to keep a straight face, but it didn't work. So instead laughed so hard that their sides hurt.

"That was... sooooooooo...funny!" Fran gasped out

"Yeah, I particularly like the part where you left me to accept my fate!"

"You need to change," said Maddy trying in vain to get up.

Mo glared and walked to the cupboard. Just then they heard voices outside their room. "We just met the strangest elf, Legolas!" said Merry.

"She fell into the pool!" Added Pippin.

"What was her name again?" Merry asked Pippin.

"Erm....Ithildin! Did you notice that it took her a long time to remember our name?" Replied Pippin.

"And she didn't ask what we were!"

* * *

_A/n The text with #'s around it was written by our friend Mhairi, we didn't think she had it in her!_

_Wells it has taken me a year and a day to update thank Dakota for telling me off on msn I'm the type of author she hates apparently!_


	9. Practice

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Nine**

The girls awoke the next morning to find clothes folded neatly at the bottom of their beds.

"Well at least it's not pink," Said Fran, picking up the short sleeved blue dress.

"Hey how comes you get the green one?" Maddy complained looking over at the dresses her two friends where holding.

Looking over Mo burst into fits of laughter and replied, "I don't know, but I'm happy I haven't got a yellow one"

"Shut up," Muttered Maddy through gritted teeth.

"Hey guys, there's a note here, says, 'your lessons starts at ten with Haldir, and be quiet the Fellowship are still around.'"

"What's the time?" Asked Mo.

"9:55 I think... Crap! We're going to be late!"

"Yay, at last!" Exclaimed Maddy now suddenly accepting her yellow gown, pulling it over her head

Hurriedly the other two rushed to put on their clothes, and hurried down to the court yard, where a cheerful, if not slightly annoyed Haldir was waiting for them.

"Tut, tut...ten minutes late for your first lesson girls, that's not very good," He sneered "First lesson, this is a bow!...and this is an arrow."  
"We aren't stupid you know, two of us have done archery before," Said Fran, a irritation in her voice.

"Ok then, what do you know?" Haldir asked, directing his question at Mo.

"What me?" Asked Mo who had been day dreaming about ice-cream as it was a very hot day.

Haldir nodded.

"Well...the strings on the bows are made from elf hair, and that's about it."

"Well that's not a lot!" Haldir exclaimed mockingly, handing Maddy and Fran some arrows and a bow each. "Since you two already know how to do this you two can go and practice whilst I teach...."

"Ithildin..." Said Mo thinking it was best to use an elven name to reduce suspicion.

"Ok Ithildin, you hold a bow like this," Said Haldir showing Mo.

"YES! I got a bulls eye!" Mo heard Maddy shout.

"Stop gloating!" Moaned Fran who was hitting the targets but missing the bulls eyes.

"Hello?" Said Haldir.

"I'm sorry, yes, carry on."

"You put a bow in like this-"

"Oh this is boring! Can't I just try it, and if I do something wrong you can correct me."

"Ok, we can try that," Said Haldir, and he handed Mo the bow and arrow.

Notching it as he had told and showed her how to, she let lose the arrow, going slightly wide. "This sucks," She muttered under her breath.

"That was pretty good for a beginner," Haldir complimented.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that to be nice."

"No really I mean it, with practice you could become quite an archer."

Quirking an eyebrow she gave him a funny look which clearly said 'as if'.

In reply he said "You'll see in a few months time." After what seemed like an extremely long period of time he turned to the other two, giving them a bit of help before saying, "I have to go now, feel free to carry on practicing." With that he left the girls to carry on for another two hours.

"Gosh I'm hungry" Said Fran suddenly.

"Fran!" Said Maddy laughing.

"Yeah but my arm really aches," Said Mo who was now rubbing her shoulders.

"But how's your head?" Asked Fran who had stopped moaning about food and was looking at Mo's still bandaged head.

"Fine it's healing now, won't have to wear the bandage tomorrow, well at least I hope not!! You?"

"Fine. Apart from the fact that Maddy here almost shot my ass when I went to get the arrow from the target board." Replied Fran who was glaring at Maddy.

Mo and Maddy both burst out laughing and Maddy said, "I knew perfectly well where I was shooting!"

"Where?"

"The spot next to your ass!" Said Maddy and she burst into laughter once more.

'_Fran if your hungry go to your room,'_ Said Galadriel in Fran's head.

"You guys hungry?" Fran asked.

"Yep" Replied Maddy.

"Yes, but not as much as you are by the looks of it." Said Mo.

"Well we have to go to our room then," Said Fran, so Mo and Maddy followed Fran without an idea of what they were meant to find in their room.

'_Hope it's roast of something big! Or maybe a caramel tart, or something elvish,'_ Thought Fran as she opened the door to the girls bedroom.

"What! You must be kidding!" Shouted Fran as she picked up a plate of Lembas.

'_Well you did something elvish,' _Said Galadriel's voice in Fran's head.

"Well Lembas is supposed to be nice if you don't eat it all the time," Said Maddy.

"Shut up Fran! All your shouting is going to attract elves, one in particular! Legolas!" Said Mo quietly.

"Legolas...ahhhhh..."Said Maddy now day-dreaming again.

Mo took a Lembas from the plate and took a bite "See it's quite nice Fran," She said with her mouth full.

'_That's good because you need to get use to it, as it will be the main food in your journey,'_ Said Galadriel now talking in all their heads.

"Oh great!" Said Fran

"Maddy," Mo called.

Nothing, Maddy was still daydreaming.

"MADELEINE CLARKE!!! Bring your ass back here!!" Shouted Mo now kicking Maddy

"Ow that hurt! What? And stop shouting Legolas will hear!" Hissed Maddy.

Across the corridor Legolas was sitting in his room talking to Aragorn,

"Ok...I think I'm going mad," Said Legolas.

"What is it?" Asked Aragorn.

"Right, you know those voices, I heard before in Hollin? Well I can hear them again. They're around here somewhere, shouting at each other. And one of them is called Madeleine Clarke and she keeps on saying my name."

"I don't think you're mad, I say they are following us."

"But how? They would have been killed by orcs in the mines of Moria." Said Legolas.

"Well where is it coming from?"

"Down the corridor."

"Let's go see then!"

So Aragorn and Legolas walked down the corridor and stopped outside the room that Legolas thought the voices were coming from as they had stopped now. Legolas then stuck out this hand to turn the handle and open the door.

* * *

_A/n Grr, that was annoying. Now that I have XP all my lotr words have disappeared from the dictionary. Any the dictionary is now set to American which is even more annoying as, no offence, you can't spell! Realise not realize. Pfft. I could have just alienated a whole load or readers there... ::shrugs:: Anywhoo to reviews! _

_**Saeleth Tinuviel**: Hopefully the updating times should be closer together now. I now have two friends bugging me to update everyday just so they can get to the chapters that we were at before the story got taken down..._

_**Kaye Thorn**: Naked hobbits, lol. Yes they are most amusing in a non-slash way..._

_**Serpent of light: **We have a flag? So cool! Mo does actually have her own flag...it's purple and says Mo on it...someone made it for her._

_**Dark borg drone**: Do we didn't take it in the wrong way, though I think you gave us a link which ff.n doesn't accept for some reason..._

_**Lady glory**: No, we haven't given up writing, I'm just very lazy and don't edit chapters when I must. Mo's computer broke so she couldn't bug me on msn every day..._

_PiXiE_


	10. A movement of sorts

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter 10: A movement of sorts**

Just then Galadriel walked down the corridor. Upon seeing Legolas about to open the door, she appeared by them lightning fast. "What are you doing Prince Legolas?"

"My Lady!" he said shocked retracting his hand from the door.

"Haldir wants to see you. To test if you really are the best with a bow on Middle Earth." She lied smiling softly.

"Of course my Lady" Legolas left, leaving Aragorn with Galadriel.

"Estel, Lord Celeborn wishes to see you," Galadriel sent a mental message to Celeborn to expect him.

She walked into the girls to see them sitting in a circle nibbling at the Lembas, "You're being moved."

Maddy look up "Why?"

"Legolas and Aragorn were about to open you door, I will have to move you out of his hearing range."

"And just when we worked out how to get here!" Said Fran

"You're making to much noise. I will move you to another part of Caras Galadhon, into an area that isn't as well populated as here."

So grudgingly the three picked up their heavy bags and followed Galadriel. Their new rooms were on the outskirts of Caras Galadhon surrounded by trees. When Galadriel was out of hearing range Fran burst out, "When she said less populated, she meant completely deserted!"

"Well at least we can talk loudly and laugh now," Said Mo.

"But we won't be able to see their comings and goings!" Moaned Maddy.

"By that you mean YOU can't drool over Legolas anymore!"

"I'm insulted!"

"But its true. Anyway we're stalking them!" shouted Fran from the toilet.

"We don't stalk!" exclaimed Maddy.

"Yes we do! We know where they live, what they talk about, and what they eat!" interjected Mo.

"You know I never thought of it like that!" said Maddy.

"Of course you didn't. Now we need to work out how to get back to the centre," Mo exclaimed, and so they left.

Maddy couldn't sleep that night. The thought of her beloved elf being so near yet so far was killing her. "What are you still doing up?" asked Fran from the bathroom.

"I can't sleep" sighed Maddy.

"Well it's pretty late....early...or whatever" Fran walked next to Maddy who was staring out of the moon lit window. "It feels so weird being here. Knowing all this stuff is real, but I do wonder what my family is doing back in our world, dimension thing" Said Fran

"I really like it here, and I really like Legolas being here" Said Maddy. ((At this point the real life Maddy attempts not to gag having gotten over her obsession with said elf months earlier.))

"I thought you would. I like it here as well, the toilet paper is really soft!" Maddy and Fran looked at each other and laughed quietly, so that they wouldn't wake Mo in the next room. "Try and get some sleep we have sword fighting tomorrow" Fran said while walking to her bedroom door "good night."

"Good night" Maddy turned back to the hallway window solemnly.

"This is going to be so cool!" Said an over excited Fran "Aragorn looks so cool throwing his sword about, killing a tonne of orcs."

"Ok Francesca, no need to wet yourself over the sword fighting," answered Mo walking alongside Fran and Maddy towards the river Celebriant. "What I'm waiting for is horse riding," She added to kill the silence.

"Yeah....." started Fran when a bucket load of water flew through the air and collided with Fran, soaking her upper body in water. The murmurs of the forest where disrupted by the sound of two school girls splitting their sides with laughter.

"This is not funny!" Fran gritted through her teeth, looking like a wet rat.

"Yes it is, look at you," Laughed Mo turning to Maddy, who was covering her face with her hands, trying not to make much noise. But the laughter didn't last long as a stream of water flew through the air hitting Mo on the face and hair, soaking Maddy on her chest and stomach.

"HA, that was for laughing!" Fran said growing an increasingly smug look on her face.

"You missed! Face it your to old and fat to be playing these games!" yelled a voice traveling beside the roaring river.

"We'll see about that!" a deeper voice answered behind the first.

* * *

_A/n I must say I am most amused when I reread these earlier chapters, while they are funny yes, they are still cringe worthy when I read them.. ahh wells you can only get better I suppose._

_**Lady Glory**: Lol, I believe I have already covered your review..._

_**Saeleth Tinuviel**: Giving me all those cookies will make me fat! Though I did have this really nice cookie the other day. It was chocolate with large chunks of white chocolate in it... ::eyes glaze:: it was most definitely yummy!_

_**Dakota**: Hi my ickle purple fairy! I take it you mean all 100? That's another 40 chapters by my reckoning...::sighs:: that'll take over a month if I update every day!_

_**LoudMouthStar**: Yes a cliffhanger, and here's another one!_

_PiXiE_

_Ps. if there are any more mistake than usual i am eternally sorry, my microsoft word has gone awol. It took me 10 minutes just 2 get this document to load so i could edit it, and then it took ages to make changes to sentences etc. I thought these things were meant to get better and faster as yo upgraded!_


	11. Learning more

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter 11: Learning more...**

"My hair!" fumed Mo, "Whoever that was is going to die!" Mo ran to the direction of the voices and Maddy and Fran followed. "Oi!" screamed Mo, when she caught up with the playing hobbits. "You little bastards! You threw water all over us!"

"You really pissed of those elves Pippin," Whispered Merry.

"That curly haired one is really pretty though," Continued Merry. (that's Maddy)

"We're both really sorry, we didn't know anyone else was here...wait a minute aren't you that elf that was at the waterfall the other day?" Asked Pippin.

Mo's rage instantly subsided. Her face turned from red with rage to blushing with embarrassment.

"Err..." Mo was lost for words and turned for back up from Maddy and Fran, "Help" She mouthed.

"Stop changing the subject," Answered Fran, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"And more importantly what are you doing soaking innocent people with water?" added Maddy.

"We told you, we didn't realise we had company," said Merry, blushing.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Pippin who couldn't resist his curiosity.

"We're meant to be having sword lessons, but now we're late," Said Mo, squeezing the water out of her hair.

Suddenly, from out of the trees came Haldir, holding three shiny new swords, "You did want lessons today?" he shouted.

"We'll be there in a minute," Said Fran back to him, "It was nice meeting you two, see you around yeah?" And with that Fran started to walk down the path towards Haldir.

"Err....bye," Mo kept her eyes on the ground and followed Fran.

"Well bye. Say hello to Legolas for me," Maddy said as she turned to leave.

"Who should I say said hello?" Asked Merry.

"Earedien, bye," with that Maddy followed her friends for sword fighting lesson.

"Late again girls, don't make it a habit now," Said Haldir as he saw the girls run up to him.

"Well it isn't our fault," Said Fran.

"What happened to you lot?" Asked Haldir as he had a second look at the girls, he found that they were actually wearing light coloured dresses, which had been dyed to a darker colour by them getting soaked.

"Merry and Pippin," Said Maddy, who was trying to dry off her dress.

"Oh right, well lets get on with the lesson," Said Haldir.

"Ok, but are we going to be using two knives or one?" Asked Mo trying to picture herself haphazardly swinging two knives around the place.

"Well at first with one and then when you get the hang of it then two."

"Ok, get on with it," Said Fran excitedly.

"Ok calm down, first I have to give you your swords, then you have to stand a few meters away from each other to prevent accidents," said Haldir giving Fran a quick glance, then turned back to give each girl a sword.

"Ninnach will also be here to aid me in this task," And out from the tree, where he had been sitting came Ninnach,

"Hello." he said stiltedly, the common tongue obviously not used to coming from his mouth.

"Hi," "Howdy," and "Hola," were used to greet him.

"Well you have to learn defense before you can attack," Said Haldir and he demonstrated with Ninnach. Afterwards there were paired up into two's: Ninnach with Maddy; Mo with Fran. The attacker had a stick and the other has a sword.

"No Maddy hold the sword like this," Said Haldir to Madeleine.

"Well at least there's something we are better at then her," Said Fran.

"Yeah we can do this, not very well mind, but that's not the point." Replied Mo, who had just attacked Fran in the knee with her stick

"Hey, cheater!" Shouted Fran.

"Well the orcs aren't going to attack you in one place you know," Said Mo.

"Whatever," Muttered Fran.

"Change over," said Haldir who was observing from the side, "And Maddy when you are back in defence hold you sword properly."

"I'm trying," said Maddy getting angry.

"Yeah Maddy, hold it properly," Taunted Fran.

"Shut up," Said Maddy so that only Fran could hear.

_

* * *

__A/n Well nothing much to say really, especially as I have to get off in precisely one minute...not even any time to reply to reviews unfortunately! Thank you to: Saeleth Tinuviel, Lady Glory and Crecy. We appreciate all your opinions and imput!_

_Toodles,_

_PiXiE_


	12. PONY!

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter 12: PONY!**

Maddy glared at Ninnach as he sliced her stick in half, "Evil." she muttered under her breath, while glaring. "You'd be a nice elf if you would simply stop trying to be all...show offy!" Ninnach smirked. "Nice elf, with the nice eyes and the nice hair with a hot smile..." Maddy muttered in undertone, "Why can't he continue this 'nice' disposition and let me win? Can we swap partners?" Maddy asked dropping the broken stick on the floor.

"Sure, Mo you're with Ninnach."

Maddy walked over to Fran, trying to smother a wide grin for Ninnach had just winked at her. She picked up the knife that Mo had just left behind, and took up the defensive stance, ready to fight.

"Well come on then!" said Fran impatiently holding her stick. Maddy slashed the knife across two times, and the stick fell into 3 pieces.

"I thought you couldn't use a sword," Fran exclaimed.

"I can't against Ninnach, he's a trained swordsman. Now you ,on the other hand, are crap. After practicing with him my abilities have become more advanced compared to you, thus meaning I can beat you like that." She said clicking her finger. Francesca poked Maddy in the stomach. "Oi!" Maddy shouted kicking Francesca.

"You can only use your knife, or stick," Haldir shouted over to them.

Fran picked up her now shortened stick , she tried to hurt Maddy but was blocked each time. "Well done Maddy, try harder Fran," Shouted Haldir.

"Why doesn't he try? Stop smirking!" Fran exclaimed.

"I'm not smirking! And it's not my fault if you're so crap."

"I want to change!" Yelled Fran.

-----------------

-----------------

Two hours and 15 temper tantrums later, the girls were slowly making their way to their rooms, "I can't believe he did that to us!" Maddy proclaimed, falling on the soft elven mattress.

"I claim first dips on the shower," Said Mo.

"They don't have showers here, but I saw a small lake a bit away from here," Said Maddy raising her head before dropping it back to the bed.

"Oh, for showers" Said Mo.

"Chocolate and showers," Clarified Fran.

"Chocolate, electricity, and showers," Maddy finished.

"Yeah," They all agreed.

Mo went off to find some towels and five minutes later she could still be heard saying, "Where are those damned towels?"

"So how will horse riding be, do you think?" Fran asked Maddy.

-----------------

-----------------

Mo smacked Fran across the head, "Wake up man!"

"What's wrong with you, GOD!" Moaned Fran, rolling off the bed and shuffling her feet to the bathroom.

"Horse riding today," Cheered Mo.

"I like horses, but not that much," Said Madeleine.

"Well I'm good with horses, and I can't wait!" Mo walked to the bathroom door and banged on it, "We have to be early. Did you hear that Fran? So hurry up!"

-----------------

-----------------

As Mo expected the girls' teacher was early and, even worse, it was Galadriel. "Welcome ladies," Galadriel greeted.

"Hi...Now, where are the horses?" Asked Mo.

"Have patience, they are in the stables yonder," Galadriel turned to the stables and glided forwards.

"Isn't it weird how she always moving and talking in slow motion?" Whispered Fran to Mo; who laughed to herself a Fran's stupidity. Galadriel opened the first stable and walked (or glided) inside. Moments later she appeared accompanied by a large black stallion. The horse's eyes met Mo's and she felt her heart skip a beat. "He's mine people!" shouted Mo.

"He is yours. A connection has been made, and may never be broken," the horse left Galadriel's side and trotted to Mo.

"My turn," exclaimed Fran, Galadriel nodded at Fran and then to the stable boy in front of the stable next door. He brought forward a liver chestnut (dark brown) mare.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" screeched Fran. The horse calmly strode towards Fran, and bowed its head to Fran, and went to Fran's side.

"Me next!" Said a very excited Maddy.

"And for you a very _special_ type of horse," Maddy could see it now, a replica of Shadowfax: A tall sturdy, trustworthy, companion following Maddy where ever she would roam. It would put Gandalf and his Shadow fatty horse to shame.

Galadriel nodded to the second stable boy who was standing outside the third stable. He nodded back and entered the stable. The stable boy led outside Middle earth's equivalent of a Pony, which was small, box shaped, and quite obese, completed with a mattered grey coat.

"What is that?" Maddy said disgusted.

"Your horse," Answered Galadriel.

"How am I supposed to get my leg over that!" Maddy looked directly at the beast and it looked back. "What are you staring at, fatso!" gritted Maddy.

-----------------

-----------------

"Ok before we start you'll have to name your horses, or pony, in you case Madeleine." Said Galadriel.

"How comes I get a pony?" asked Maddy.

"Because these were the only horses, and pony we could find in Lothlorien."

"Great!"

"So Fran what will you name your , because I think her coat should be admired," Said Fran, patting her mare.

"True, it is a splendid coat indeed; but what is a coco?"

"It's a food; the colour of Cocoa's coat."

"I should have known," Galadriel sighed, "So Maddy, what will you call your pony?"

"Bree"

"Why?"

"Because the fat pony is a pub in the Bree, so I'm naming it Bree" (Maddy would like to know that it's actually the Prancing Pony, I told Francesca this when she wrote the chapter. She ignored me and so it will forever seem as if I don't know what I'm talking about. What do you mean I never know what I'm talking about?)

"Ok what about you Mo?"

"Orion."

"Why?"

"Because it's a star constellation in our world."

"I see, well first thing first, get on." Galadriel gestured to the horses stamping. Orion bared his teeth at Mo, who hopped out of the way before sharp teeth found their mark. Fran grabbed the saddle and tried to pull herself up. Galadriel rushed over and helped to push the girl up over the horse. Maddy had managed to get up and was complaining about how fat the horse was. After ten minutes, the humans had struggled onto their mounts and were placidly walking around, except for Mo who had already fallen off, due to Orion spinning around in circles. Once again Mo fell off.

"Where did you get this Stallion?" She asked Galadriel, as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"It's wild, we were short of horses. That's why Maddy got the pony and Orion is wild. Coco was the only horse that we had to give away."

"So this means that they're ours to keep?" asked Fran who rode up next to Mo.

"Yes," replied Galadriel.

"If he's wild, then he isn't used to a saddle, err... can I take that off?" asked Mo.

"Um, that's dangerous, but if you want to try then go ahead," said Galadriel.

So Mo took the saddle off and mounted Orion. She dared not to risk even a movement, so sat still. To her surprise Orion waited perfectly still, "YAY!" she shouted and accidentally kicked Orion. He immediately started to gallop of with Mo holding on for dear life.

* * *

_A/n I haven't been on the computer so sorry for the delayed update. I should update again tomorrow, though I have a Cystic Fibrosis talk which should keep me in school for over and hour after school tomorrow (oh the price we pay for good grades) and then I shall no doubt have to correct the Chemistry and Maths tests that I know I have failed...anywhoo onto reviews._

_**Saeleth Tinuviel**: The thanking for the cookies was implied. I would offer you a cookie in reconciliation but I seem to only have cookies from you and it would seem rude to hand you back cookies that you had given to me..._

_**Lady Glory**: I hope you're having fun on your island with the floating penguins..._

_PiXiE_


	13. Namarie

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter 13**

Galadriel let out a groan of disbelief, before whistling loudly. A large gold stallion came galloping towards her. She jumped onto the horse whilst it was in mid-stride, shouting "Noro lim gloranor, nora lim."

The horse quickly galloped off, Galadriel leaning over its neck, whispering words of encouragement as well as becoming more streamlined. They quickly gained on Orion and Mo, who was holding onto the mane for dear life.

"Dina!" Galadriel soothed trying to calm the horse down.

Five minutes later the horse had calmed down and Mo was chatting with Fran (Maddy was still trying to make Bree move faster then 1 mile a day). "I think I've gotten the best horse," Said Fran, good naturedly patting coco on the neck.

"That's because you have a proper horse! I have a wild one and well Maddy's-"

"-Doesn't constitute as a horse. I've seen snails move faster then that," Maddy said.

"Erm... where is Bree?" Mo asked.

"I tied him to the tree. He's eating all the Niphredil at the moment, at least I think they're Niphredil," Maddy paused, "No, they only grow in the center of Amroth and Valinor and we're not near there at the moment are we?"

"Er, no Maddy Amroth and Valinor are leagues away," said Mo, surprised that Maddy had asked that question at all.

"Thought so, so when are we leaving?"

"A day after they do I think."

"Yeah which is when?"

"January 12th or 22nd I can't remember,"

There was a shocked gasp, "Are you well?" Maddy gave them a withering look.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Said Galadriel.

They turned, "We have been here that long?" Fran frowned.

"Yes you have," Said Galadriel tersely, "Long enough."

"If you're going to be like that we'll leave!" Said Mo, "As we have clearly out warmed our welcome."

"Yes, tomorrow I will give you supplies," Galadriel walked off briskly.

"Galadriel looked really pissed," Said Mo.

I know, but I wasn't the only one ungrateful in her pick in horses," Said Maddy innocently.

"It wasn't my fault I couldn't control a wild horse," moaned Mo.

"Well I know her bad mood had nothing to do with me. I was teachers pet," Boasted Fran.

"For once in her life," Mo said slyly to Maddy.

--------------

--------------

"So when are we leaving?" asked Fran.

"This afternoon: The fellowship has already left, and Galadriel doesn't want us to fall behind."

"Don't you mean she wants us to get the hell out of her forest ASAP?" Replied Fran.

"That to!" Joked Maddy.

::Knock, knock, knock::

"Its probably one of the elf zombie's come to collect us. Got all your stuff?" Asked Mo

"Yep," Said Fran.

"Yep, including Galadriel's generous helping of Lembas Bread!" Sniggered Maddy,

"Come on then" Ordered Mo,

--------------

--------------

"You're stay here has certainly been an interesting one. In these troubled times it is joy to see such...such..." Said Galadriel finding words hard to come by.

"Determination to get close to Legolas?" Said Maddy beaming. Galadriel gave Maddy a piercing look, while Celeborn chuckled to himself, patting Galadriel's shoulder.

"Willingness to kill things?" Said Mo with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Stupidity?" Thought Fran out loud

"Exactly right Francesca," Continued Galadriel. Fran turned to Mo and Maddy beside her and struck her tongue out at them both. "Your horses, and pony are ready and waiting for you," Galadriel waved her slim hand behind the girls kneeling in front of her, and directed them to her cities gate. "Follow this river. It will take you back on to the road beside the river Anduin."

"Oh, yay! We'll be next to the fellowship sailing down the river!" Said Maddy.

"Not if you don't clear the forest by dawn, then you may be too far behind to meet the fellowship at the Argorath."

"You hear that Fran? We CAN'T be LATE!" shouted Mo.

"This is a whole other world. I may be early in Middle Earth but always late on Earth, or at home on our world," Said Fran sadly, "Besides Maddy's is the one who is going to be dragging behind, or should I say dragging her dead Pony behind us," added Fran.

"My pony is fat, not DEAD," Defended Maddy.

"Your pony is a walking heart attack," Said Fran, "If he collapses you're not riding with me."

"Well I'm not riding on buckaroo over there," Said Maddy pointing at Mo's Stallion Orion

"Well I am not complaining," Said Mo as she walked towards Orion.

* * *

_A/n As predicted I failed my tests, well my chemistry anyway...::coughs:: I got 78 percent in my math test. Anyway reviews must be replied to..._

_**Dark Born Drone**: I assume you mean 'she'...?_

_**Saeleth Tinuviel**: It is worrying that you know that there was up to 107 chapters previously. I was trying to remember yesterday but I drew a blank. It's scary when your readers now more about the story than the authors..._

_**Lady Glory**: I am confused...is our story boring you or do you wish to write about Monkeys..._

_**Flaming Faerie Fantasies**: Both Mo and I are slightly confused by your review... 'troll'? What do you mean? And this story has never been taken seriously by any of us. If it was we wouldn't take the mick out of our selves nearly as much as we do...there has only been one occasion when one of us ::coughs::Mo::coughs:: has downright refused to let us do something to her...but she relented after persistent begging..._

_PiXiE_


	14. Row row your boats

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter 14: "Row row you're boats..."**

"I'm bored," yawned Maddy.

"What did you say? Come closer we can't hear you," Mo's voice was like a murmur across the great distance between Mo, Fran and Maddy.

"Move faster PLEASE!" Maddy tried to reason with Bree. Bree wasn't having any of it. "Fine!" Maddy sulked.

Eventually Maddy's boredom prompted her to rummage inside the sacks strapped across the two sides of Bree. One sack was home to a small arsenal of weaponry, including a long sword, a small knife a bow and a set of arrows. The other sack had all the Lembas bread anyone could imagine as well as water, firewood, and ..."BOOTS!" screamed Maddy.

"Boobs? Did Maddy just say boobs?" Asked Fran.

"Boots you imbecile! Elven boots to be exact. We have to stop, I'm going try these on," Maddy said already dismounting, and pulling the knee high boots from the satchel. She hastily removed her tattered plimsolls and slipped her (rather smelly) feet into the soft material.

"Oooohhhh," Maddy exhaled as the boots stretched to fit her foot and snugly.

"Pretty," complimented Mo, "My boots are purple, your boots are a nice shade of green, whilst Fran got pink boots; they probably think pink is her favourite colour, because she wore that pink robe we forced her into."

"Stupid elves can't get anything right" Said Fran rapping her pink boots in her old school uniform to hide them.

-

-

"Is that them?" asked Fran.

"Where?" answered Maddy.

"Over there stupid!" Fran pointed to grey figures on the river.

"Those are rocks! STUPID!" Maddy said.

"See Fran _they_ are the fellowship," Said Mo pointing backwards a few metres.

"Oh yeah," Came Fran's rather dumb reply.

Three boats were steadily making their way further down the wide river.

"Look at Legolas!" Maddy sighed.

"He looks like a woman from behind," Giggled Mo to Fran.

"I HEARD THAT," shouted Maddy.

"When will they be stopping?" Fran asked Maddy.

"Soon, then we'll find a bush to hide behind," Replied Maddy.

"Shh," commanded Mo.

"No. Why should we?" Maddy said, offended.

"Orcs you idiot! I can hear something moving behind us." All three girls turned to see...

-

-

A small furry grey squirrel was cleaning its face with its paws.

"That's a squirrel Mo, a _squi-rre,l_" Said Fran as if talking to a two year old.

"Not that idiot! Look to your left."

Fran and Maddy turned their head's slightly,

"Orcs again," Maddy whimpered.

"What do we do?" Fran asked urgently,

"Move," said Mo fiercely, holding the reins of Orion already leading him off. Fran grabbed Coco's reins and started moving steadily into the forest. Maddy tugged her reins but Bree stood their obstinately, "Move, you stupid disgrace of a pony," Maddy tightened her calves.

Bree took one step forward and stopped again, "I don't believe this, I'm going to die because of this stupid pony," Bree neighed, "Are you trying to get me killed? Those orcs can hear you! Well I guess I had better do what I usually do, but _really_ quietly. Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream, merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream," Bree started walking, albeit slower then Coco and Orion. Maddy eventually reached Fran and Mo who had just stopped, waiting for the orcs to pass.

-

-

"I just heard someone singing," Legolas muttered to himself.

"Eh?" Gimli said, "I think you need to be around your kin more."

Legolas suddenly perked up, his brow creased in a frown, "Orcs."

"Orcs singing?" Gimli questioned loudly catching the fellowships attention.

"No. Orcs on the eastern bank," Legolas told Aragorn in the grey tongue. Aragorn nodded.

-

-

"That was close," Said Mo.

"What took you so long?" Fran asked grinning.

"I nearly died and you're laughing?"

"You wouldn't have died!" Fran replied condescendingly.

"Yes I would! Luckily my quick thinking saved my life."

"What? Bree decided to move?"

"No, I made Bree move. Though he's still slower then Francesca working out her 13 timetables," came Maddy's sarcastic reply.

"I can do my 13 timetables! look 13, 26, erm...38?" Fran ventured.

"No Fran," Said Maddy, "Its 13,26,39,52,65,78,91,104,117,130,143,156."

Fran frowned, "How did you know that?"

"Because I use my Brain!" Replied Maddy matter-of-factly.

Meanwhile, Mo sat in the corner and kept watch, knowing that this was one of those arguments she could not stop; no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

Ok this is Candy aka Mo here, Long time no talk people. Hides Please don't stone us for such late updates! We've been really busy people, but that's no excuse. For some reason everytime I bug Pixie to update there seems to be something wrong with the site.  
I'm wondering how many readers are actually bearing to wait for us to catch up to the chapters that this story was originally posted at. Like I said WE ARE VERY SORRY so yes, if you kill us you won't get no more updates...then again you could steal the story. Anyway to reviews.

**Dark Lady Arantraneth**: Yeah Pixie and everyone was under mega stress with tests but thank you very much for posting! greatly appreciated!...even if it doesn't seem like it.

**Lewdeveen**: Yay an older reader! thank you sooooooo much for bearing with us, and still giving us lots of lovely reviews. And About losing chapters, don't worry, I have them all, even if I have to type them all again...dies But yes we almost had a crisis like that when my computer was slowly dying, so I thought I had to type them all up again. Turns out I saved them all on floppy! Thank God for that.

**LadyGlory**: Yay! another name I recognise! But yeah I hope you're ok, and...hm...gives you cookies! Sorry I just had to do that. Everyone likes cookies. Anyway thank you very much for reviewing! Keeps us motivated you see. Nice to hear that we're on your top ten as well! That was really encouraging! Thank you soooooooooooo much!

**Alassea2:** Another old name I recognise! It's been way to long since I last talked to you people! . And yeah, we are very bad people, we really should have finished posting this story by now. Many apologises. Sorry! Sin loi-viet. Anyway hope you can put up with us right until the end and along with the sequel! Hope to hear from you again soon.

Thank you to everyone who reviews, and to those who don't. We are greatful that some reads the story, and we will update, or will try to update when we can! . Please, please! I'm begging now, PLEASE review so we can stay motivated, unlike these past few months...-.-


	15. Map, where art thou map?

Stalking the Fellowship

Chapter fifteen:

"I'm hungry," announced Fran.

"Eat the Lembas then," Maddy suggested.

"No, it tastes vile now."

"Well you're going to have to put up with it for quite a while," Said Mo, now trotting slowly next to her friends as she had now gained some control and respect from Orion; well, most of the time.

-

-

"Are we lost?" asked Fran.

"No, we're following the river IDIOT!" replied Maddy.

"Just asking," Defended Fran.

"What happened to that map?" Mo asked attempting to avoid an argument.

"I lost it," Confessed Maddy.

"_Madeleine!"_ Gasped Fran mockingly, "How are you able to live without the scared _magical_ map of yours?"

"I confessed, ok. There's no need to rub salt in sore wounds."

"I thought you like salt, Madeleine," Fan smirked.

"Shut up both of you. I don't think Maddy lost the map per se." Mo looked at the manure Bree had made further down the trail.

"Is that Rohan?" giggled Fran.

"Yes Fran. Bree ate Maddy's map."

"What!" Screeched Maddy as Fran began laughing hysterically.

"What the hell are you laughing for Fran? We're in the middle of nowhere with no Map, stupid!"

Francesca's laughter ceased abruptly.

"Please tell me you have another map," Mo asked Maddy desperately.

"No," Maddy answered calmly, "I don't."

"Great!" Cried Mo.

"Let's just follow the river until the big water fall thingy, and follow Frodo and Sam or the other lot."

"We shall still need a map. What if we get off course, what if we loose the group and what if..." Rambled Maddy.

"What if you quit whining and move, because following the Fellowship is the only map we need right now," grumbled Fran.

Fran struck the side of coco with her heels which prompted a steady gallop from Coco.

-

-

"It's been _four_ days. Nothing has happened and I'm _so_ bored," Whined Fran.

"Would you rather orcs came and killed us?" Maddy asked mockingly.

"What's that?" Mo asked looking around.

The three paused looking around. There was a distinct noise metal on metal.

"The orcs!" Maddy hissed, "We must be at Amon Hen. Which means...Legolas!" She said desperately, "What if he dies? What if he has..."

"Shut up!" Snapped Mo, "He will live without you after the fellowship has disbanded. Now could we please get back to the matter at hand... where are we going to hide?"

"Behind a rock? It worked for Merry and Pippin," Said Fran.

"Like that's going to work. They did then get kidnapped by orcs." Said Mo dubiously

"Yes it will. If it works for Hobbits it'll work for us, even if we are bigger. Then we can focus on more important things," Said Maddy.

"Like what?"

"Legolas' Safety! We have to find some way to save him!"

"We should gag you, attach weights and throw you in the river," Said Mo shooting her daggers.

"Rock!" Said Fran running and ducking behind it.

"Oh fine!" Maddy huffed, being dragged under.

"Look!" Said Fran.

"Aragorn!" Squealed Maddy.

"Madeleine!" Mo reprimanded.

"Oh fine!"

Aragorn was heaving his sword around, whacking and slicing orcs in half.

"Go Aragorn, get your grove on, go A..." chanted Fran.

"Hit it! Go on! Hit it!" said Maddy.

Mo rolled her eyes shaking her head in defeat.

Suddenly a horn sounded through the forest, breaking through the constant clatter of metal.

"Boromir!" Maddy breathed, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"What are you snivelling about?" Mo asked,

"Boromir! He's going to...going to d...die!"

"Yes, you've always known that."

"Yeah, well. I didn't know he was alive did I?"

"We've been here for nearly two months!" was Mo's incredulous reply.

"That's not enough! I'm still in mourning here! And we don't have anything black!"

"Anyway, where are we going? Frodo or Aragorn? Mo questioned.

"Aragorn," Fran replied without hesitation.

"Aragorn," Maddy confirmed, sniffing.

"I guessed that it would be. We had better get our horses, those three run quite quickly in Rohan."

That decided the three went to get their horses, Maddy roughly wiping her eyes.

* * *

**Cries** I'm sorry I spent ages replying to all the lovely reviews, and then my pc did something wierd, and now I want to sleep. But here's the chapter. I hope to bring everyone another chapter tomorrow. 

Please review so we know who you are, and can thank you.** Cries some more**


	16. Goodbye my most trusted steed

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter sixteen: Goodbye my most trusted steed**

"Bree. Hey Bree! Stupid horse!" Said Maddy as she wandered around looking for her pony, who had not been with the 2 horses.

"Maddy hurry, we're going to lose them if you don't!" Said Mo, who was struggling to keep Orion still.

"I can't find him! Poor soul, what if they killed him?"

"Oh, so now she cares?" Muttered Fran, "Maddy just get on with me, we haven't got time for this!"

"Fine," Maddy said as she sadly climbed onto the back of Coco. They started to ride away when Maddy yelled, "STOP!"

"What? Why? We can't stop now," said Mo as she rode up next to her friend.

"I think I heard Bree, we have to turn around!"

"Maddy we got no time for this as I keep telling you."

"Turn around otherwise...I'll...I'll..."

"What? You'll what?"

"I'm staying here!" Said Maddy as she jumped off coco and onto the damp floor.

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! Get back on and we'll have a quick look," Said Mo.

"Yay! I knew you'd come to my way of thinking!" Said Maddy, brushing her elven tunic off remounting Coco. So the girls turned quickly around and headed back to where Bree was last at.

"Oh you stupid pony!" Said Maddy running to Bree and embracing him.

"She likes him really," Said Francesca quietly to Mo.

"Yeah. Well sorry to spoil the moment, but we have to move."

So Maddy mounted Bree and began to sing, "I love you, you love me ..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Yuck, they stink," whined Fran, staring at the field of dead orcs around them.

"Oh my gosh, Boromir would be dying right now!" Whimpered Maddy.

"It's nothing compared to the loss of the orcs, look hundreds of them dead all around us, not that they don't deserve it; and they've only managed to kill Boromir," Said Mo, holding the reins of Orion, whilst kicking an Orcs head.

"Mo?" called Fran.

"Yeah?"

"Have a look at this one" Said Fran holding a stick and poking an ex member of the Uruk Hai.

"Yuck, Fran stop it. I think that it's the one who tried to finish Boromir off" Said Mo in disgust.

"Don't say that!" Sobbed Maddy.

"Well now he's dead. Ok. Stop crying!" Complained Mo.

"Well actually Boromir is dead and floating down the river. Maddy...MADDY!" Madeleine was running along towards the river in the distance.

"Run Maddy, run!" Fran cried jokingly.

"Shut up Fran we haven't got time for this. MADDY GET BACK HERE!" Mo ordered. Maddy was close to the waterfalls edge by that time, her hands out stretched towards the floating coffin.

"I didn't like your character until I watched the film. I didn't get a chance to meet you. You can't die Merry and Pippin need your help!...No!" Maddy choked out all the while bawling.

Boromir toppled over the water's edge, out of sight.

"For God's sake child, get a hold of yourself!" Mo dragged Maddy back from the clearing into some camouflage, to hide from the remaining fellowship.

Maddy sobbed, "Poor Boromir."

"Time to stalk Aragon, Legolas and Gimli; we had better get going because they'll be running now," advised Fran.

"Time to go, Madeleine!" Mo manoeuvred Maddy to Coco.

"She isn't riding with me again!" Said Fran.

"Bree is too…" Mo brought her voice down to a whisper, "Fat to keep up."

"What are you suggesting Mo," Said Maddy voice still shaking.

"Erm..."

"She saying we should leave Bree here," Finished Fran.

Maddy began to weep hysterically, "No, but...Bree...if we could just...he could...NO!" Sobbed Maddy.

"Yes stop wasting time!" Said Mo.

"Yeah, Come on Mads, hop onto Coco while I let Bree go," Fran said dismounting her horse, grasping Bree's reins and leading the naive pony into the wilderness.

"Bye, bye Bree" Maddy cried.

When Fran returned, the girls set off once more.

* * *

Ok still Mo, and before I talk about this story, I need to talk about our other story for those of you who read that as well. A Work In Progress has hit a chapter where though we have planned for an extremly long time, we have lacked motivation to write, as well as finding that with such a large chapter, a lot of planning has to be done. So NO we have NOT abandoned it, it is simply on a very long delay, and we hope to give you this long awaited chapter as soon as possible.

Ok now to stalking, with Pixie 'fixing' the errors in the chapters and me actually updating them, we plan to get them up for you and move onto where the story once was. We will hopefully be able to do it better this way because I'm on more then she is, so she simply send me the chapter, therefor you'll hear a lot more from me, then her from now on. Ok REVIEWS! .

**Ladyglory**: oooooooooo yellow brick road! That we wouldn't get as lost as we are now -., But no I don't think I've been afraid of the movie ever, hm...must ask Pixie.

**Pixie-** "no...but then again I never remember watching it as a child, just having to sing songs from it at brownies, I was scared of that. Damn solos"

**Sweetypie15**: Hehe thanks .

**Jousting Elf with Sabre**: Ooo! I don't think I've seen you review before! gives you cookies (Our policy ) Fun in Rohan...hm... . you'll just have to read to find out! And thanks for the review, hope to see you pop up more in the future. :)

**Lewdeveen:** Hehe, I stopped crying. munch on chocolate and cookies Thanks for that, funny thing is I did actually eat real ones today, so I'm happy. Hands you cookies

_Thanks once more to all those who read whether or not you review! Please continue to read!_


	17. Mo endeavours to succeed

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter seventeen: Mo endeavours to succeed **

"How is it that _they_ are faster than us and they are _walking_?" Questioned Mo.

"Because they are following Orc tracks which go through the fastest route possible. We, meanwhile, have to go around the world and back to make sure that Legolas doesn't see us," Said Maddy bitterly, still grieving over the lost of Boromir and Bree.

"And it doesn't help that we keep on getting lost," Added Fran shooting a surreptitious look at Maddy, who caught it.

"What? We have to follow their trails without being able to see them! You try doing it! AND they keep on meandering across these _damn_ open plains!"

"Home, home on the range...where the deer and the antelope play..." Sang Fran, not caring enough to listen.

"Well it's nearly sunset, should we set up camp?" Asked Maddy.

"What camp? We have no logs to make a fire. We have no blankets to make a bedroll so we freeze to death," Fran pointed out.

"It's not my fault that someone forgot to take the stuff off Bree!" Maddy gave Fran a pointed glare.

"I only forgot the blanket! We still have the food and weapons!"

"My Lorien blanket! I wanted to treasure that for life! It was so soft and never made me too hot or too cold," Maddy sighed.

"Stop whining over everything! Now we'll keep on going for another hour and then stop. How long is it until they meet up with the Rohan soldiers?"

"Rohirrim," Maddy corrected, "Tomorrow. So well have to obviously skirt around them for a while," Said Maddy.

"Dear God we're going to end up in Fangorn, no scrap that, MORDOR!" muttered Fran.

"I heard that!" snapped Maddy.

"You were supposed too, why can't you read a map?"

"What map? It's gone in case you've forgotten!"

"That was Bree's fault. Stupid pony," Said Mo.

"Bree..." Maddy sighed wistfully. Fran and Mo rolled their eyes. "I'm in the mood for some cheddar, in between buttered crackers at the moment." She continued.

The group sighed; Lembas was fine but to quote Maddy, 'I want some Food! This stuff is starting to taste like plastic!'

They set off at a gallop, Maddy occasionally pointing and shouting, "Yonder!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Will you two get off your ass and help me!" Mo yelled throwing a few sticks from the bundle in her hand at Francesca and Madeleine.

"OUCH! Alright, I'll go feed the horses," said Fran standing up and started to where Orion and Coco was.

"The horses don't need feeding! They're in a bloody field of grass!" Said Mo, now dropping the sticks into an ever growing pile. "Madeleine Clarke! Stop eating all the Lembas!"

"I'm not! I'm only having a nibble!" said Maddy trying to defend herself from the raging Mo.

"Ok Mo clam down," said Fran.

"Calm down? If I calm down we'll freeze to death since some are such a useless idiots and can't even remember to do anything right! At least this way I can stay warm!"

"Ok, no need to start with the insults! Why don't you just go for a ride and come back later?" suggested Fran.

"Oh and get lost, whilst I'm at it shall I?"

"She's only suggesting it Mo, anyway how can you get lost? Just go for a ride and cool off," added Maddy persuasively.

"Fine!" Said a defeated Mo, as she mounted Orion and started to circle the camp.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Fran.

"I don't know."

.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour later Mo came back and was welcomed by a warm fire, which Maddy had created.

"You two look over there," She said pointing to the North West, where a little light could be seen, a large cloud of smoke rising into the star lit night.

"The riders must be burning the orcs," said Maddy.

"Yes, well I've been watching it for half an hour, so goodnight," said Mo as she went and placed herself next to the fire using the Elvin cloak as a blanket "By the way put out the fire before you lot go to sleep. I don't want to wake up and find I'm staring down at my corpse," she said over her shoulder.

"Urg, the stink! You can smell it from here!" Said Fran.

"Err...That's just Coco's poo, unless it's your feet!" Said Maddy, bursting into little giggles.

"Oh shut up."

"Nah, it's ok."

"So do you think we will ever meet them?"

"I don't know; I'm not a seer. I'd like to meet them though."

"Yeah more like you want to meet Legolas."

"Legolas..."Said Maddy dreamily, slowly drifting into her own little world.

"Right I'm going to bed; you can put out the fire," said Fran expecting no answer as Maddy stared into the night.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"We can't see the fellowship!" announced Fran.

"That's the point; anyway that big green mass over there is Fangorn. It's about two days ride away," muttered Maddy.

"No it's a day maximum!" said Fran.

"The plains are deceiving, it takes two days for the riders to get from the battle to Fangorn, but they burnt them at night. I don't know the specific date though, I can't remember."

"We don't care, though now we're going to hide from them and the riders is beyond me," Said Mo.

"We've been doing it for ages, travelling in between them I mean."

"Can you see that?" Fran asked.

"What?" Maddy asked peering over Fran's Shoulder following her arm.

"What that is Rohirrim, which means we _hide_, come on!" The three set off at a fast pace to a hill, which they hid behind.

"Great sense of direction you said, well I guess we've discovered that, that was a bunch of clap trap!" Said Mo.

"Excuse me?" You try navigating around a place you've never been before _without a map!_ Then there's of course an elf that can see ten times further then I can with glasses!"

"I could have done better then you!" Mo retorted.

"Why didn't you volunteer instead of dumping it on me when I was emotionally unstable!" groused Maddy.

"Emotional unstable? Hardly!"

"Did you leave your horse to the wilderness?"

"Will you both shut up!" exclaimed Fran, "We should leave the horses here and climb to the top of the hill and see what's going on!"

The girls climbed the hill only to see Aragorn jump out and exclaim, "What news-"

"From the north, riders of Rohan?" Maddy whispered, earning a glare. As the riders circled the man, elf and dwarf Maddy continued, "Leggy, careful, that spear is awfully close!"

"Maddy! Be quiet! Elf at 5 o'clock!" Hissed Mo.

They watched in silence for a few minutes, Maddy only just keeping her comments and exclamations of joy at bay. Just then one of the Rohirrim horses neighed, Orion neighed in response and started to trot around the hill.

"Orion! NO!" exclaimed Mo, jumping up. The Rohirrim plus three turned around, quickly pointing their swords, bow, spears and axes at her. Mo stood there like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh Oh..." She muttered her voice suddenly meek.

_

* * *

_

_A/n This is PiXiE here. Mo is meant to be putting this up but I was bored and this is one of my favourite chapters so I thought I would put it up._

_Why is this one of my favourite chapters you may ask? Ok, so you don't but I thought I would tell you anyway! The phrase, "Yonder!" used previously has become somewhat of a phrase for me, in fact I used it yesterday while we got lost on London…We live there but y'know it's quite big, especially if Mo is being our guide…((love you really!)) Also, we're finally meeting the fellowship which is my favourite to write, it just allows for so many…odd situations. _

_I also thought you might want a heads up on how far the editing process is going…I just finished editing chapter 20 and I shall edit some more later tonight, I seem to be getting into it, which is a good thing for you. So if any of you remember the story before it was taken down, chapter 20 of this is the incorporation of chapters 42, 43 and 44, so just over 60 more of the old chapters until we have caught up, which means another 20-30 of these longer chapters. Hope that all makes some sense, I haven't had to study English since last June so I'm getting a little rusty, even if it is my first language…ask me anything about maths or science and I'll be happy to answer! Now enough of my nonsensical ramblings, I'll reply to the reviews, which is what you care about I'm sure._

_**Kaye Thorne: **Hopefully the quick updates will continue though I promise nothing as I go back to school on Monday and I have to start my chemistry coursework which is worth 15 of my grade…Poor Boromir and Bree. Bree reminds me of the horse I used to ride, except the horse I used to ride was an Arab, and she wasn't fat in any way at all…(Her name was Enya, she was really sweet apart from her habit of trying to mother the ponies; she thought they were foals…)_

_**Lady Glory:** Thanks for the, er, kisses. I have to ask though, just how many times have you read the chapter where I receive Bree? The lovely horse that he/she is, as the author I really should know that…_

_**Jousting Elf with a Sabre: **You have four computers? Lucky you! I could only wish for such a gift, instead I have to share with two brothers and my parents! If only they would connect my laptop to the internet! Wow, that story is way long, when you post it be sure to tell us, I will try to make sure I read it. If I think of any ideas about the elf child I will email you!_

_Cookies to you all (even if I have given them up for lent…)_

_Toodles,_

_**PiXiE** a.k.a Mads_


	18. Brought to you by the Daz whitening chal...

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter eighteen: Brought to you by the Daz whitening challenge**

Eomer looked between the girls and the remaining fellowship. "Are they part of your group?"

"NO" Aragorn frowned, he turned to them waiting for an answer.

Maddy stood up, "we're ...here as messenger's from er... Galadriel, for you," she addressed Aragorn.

"Message? A likely story," Said Gimli.

"And what is this message?" Legolas asked, turning his gaze to her.

Maddy's mouth went dry, going into a trance, Mo nudged her "Oh...the...er...message. It was ...well I can't tell you."

"If I can hear it, so can Eomer."

"NO, it's not that, you're not to er... hear it yet, not until later."

"How late?" Gimli questioned gruffly.

"Quite late," said Fran standing up.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?"

"We have...Lembas?" Said Maddy, "And these really cool elven boots, I don't know why Galadriel gave them to us, she didn't like us at all that much, in a good way," She added, "but that might have been because of the urgency of the message."

"Can you tell us any of the message?"

"Galadriel said to tell you that we had to stay with you, quite odd really." Maddy volunteered.

"Yeah, odd." added Fran.

Eomer sighed, "I will leave them with you, you can decide what you want to do to them though, I can't spare any horses for them."

"We have horses," said Mo, only just regaining her voice.

"We had a pony to, until someone abandoned it," muttered Maddy, earning an odd look from Legolas, which quickly set her into a dopey mood.

"We'll go get the horses and join you?"

"No, you stay where we can see you," said Aragorn, before saying goodbye to Eomer. "Legolas, get them."

Legolas came back, "there are only two."

"We had a pony but it was slow, so we left it," said Mo. Maddy let out an audible sniff.

"We had better be leaving"

Fran turned to Maddy, "Go ask to ride with Legolas so that I can have some peace."

"He has Gimli, anyway me being a pile of goo for a day isn't a good thing, and I'd probably not let go of him."

Fran grinned, "To right."

"Maddy get on the horse." said Mo passing.

"What an odd name," commented Aragorn.

"Oh, my name's really Madeleine."

"I'm Francesca, call me Fran."

"Or frufru! And I'm Mo, call me Mo!"

They nodded before setting off in a gallop.

.-.-.-.-.

"Maddy! Loosen your grip! What are you trying to do?" said Fran, one hand holding onto the reigns and the other pulling Maddy's hand from her stomach.

"Oh sorry, I was day dreaming," replied Maddy dreamily.

"Yeah and we all know who about," Said Fran.

"I, for one, do not trust those girls," Said Gimli to Legolas.

"I heard that," Said Mo now levelling with Legolas and Gimli, "And I don't blame you really, because we really are what you would call perfect strangers."

"Yeah, apart from the fact that we've been following you since Hollin," Said Fran, absently coming up at the rear.

"Fran!" Shouted Maddy, coming out from her day dream.

"Francesca likes to tell a lot of lies," said Mo quickly. However, the look that she received from Legolas told her that he was not convinced.

"I've heard your voice before!" He said pointing at Maddy, "And come to think of it yours as well," now pointing at Fran.

"Yuck! That stench is getting worse," Said Mo trying to change the topic of conversation. Orion stopped and then started to back away. "What is it boy?" Mo asked looking down. She then spotted an Orc at Orion's foot. "Yuck! This one's uglier then the other ones! Oh and look you got all blood down your hooves!" she said aloud, as Orion kicked the bodiless Orc towards Aragorn.

.-.-.-.-.

"Oh look here we go," Said Mo who was now standing on the floor, whilst Gimli was digging through the pile of burnt orcs.

"Ok just to save time can I tell them about Merry and Pippin?" Asked Mo.

"No, where's the fun in that?" Said Maddy who was slowly inching her way towards Legolas.

"What do you know of our little friends?" Said Gimli grabbing Mo's wrist.

"What the hell? Get of me!" Said a startled Mo, who was now trying to loosen the grip of the dwarf.

"Tell us what you know!"

"Hell no! GET OF ME!" Said Mo stamping on his foot.

"Ow!" Gimli yelled and was about to lunge at her, but before he could Maddy and Fran had their swords at his throat, and Legolas was with his bow trying to cover both of the girls.

"Let them be. It is clear they are not going to tell us anything, but we have to go to Fangorn. For there are two trails that lead into it," Said Aragorn.

"Let them be? We don't know anything about them!" cried Legolas.

"Put your swords down, we are all friends here. We don't have the time to be fighting amongst each other," said Aragorn the peace maker.

Maddy and Fran lowered their swords cautiously.

"Thank you," Gimli gulped.

"I still don't trust you!" confessed Legolas now lowering his bow.

"Well we're here to stay! DEAL WITH IT!" Replied Mo, who was now stomping towards Fangorn.

"Well she's bossy," Gimli said to Legolas.

"That's not the half of it; I think Aragorn's met his match," Fran commented.

.-.-.-.-.

"Can I tell them now?" Pleaded Maddy.

"No," Mo answered.

"How 'bout now?"

"NO!"

"NOW?"

"Piss off Madeleine!"

"Shh!" Hissed Aragorn, "Keep quiet."

"I want to tell them about Gandalf not being dead!" Whispered Maddy to Mo.

"What did you say?" Asked Legolas.

"Nothing," Hissed Maddy and Mo together.

"Why did you say that?" Mo said to Maddy.

"Legolas will trust us more."

"Or less, because he'll want to know how we knew. What are we supposed to say? I read that chapter in the _Two Towers_ already? I don't think so!"

"Shh," hissed Aragorn, who was getting pretty angry.

"They can't know this is a book."

"Er...no. this is real if you hadn't noticed."

"Legolas just realised someone is behind us," Said Fran quietly, "Now they're drawing their weapons."

A blinding white light began to radiate above a pile of age worn rocks.

"You're looking for..." However, the towering voice was interrupted by a screech.

"GANDALF!"

"Shut up Maddy," Scolded Fran.

"Don't worry Legolas it's only Gandalf," Added Maddy.

"Gandalf?" Aragorn said dumb founded, "Is that you?"

"Yes actually, it is." Gandalf's glow faded and Gandalf himself began fiddling with his staff. "I forgot all about the whole Gandalf the grey thing."

"See Leggy I told you it was Gandalf," Maddy said very pleased with herself. Fran raised her hand and swung a back handed slap onto the side of Maddy's head. "OW! What was that for?"

"SILENCE!" Cried Gandalf the white (brought to you by the Daz whitening challenge; as seen on TV).

"Who are you? You're certainly not supposed to be here."

* * *

Hehehe Candy here, isn't it great, we couldn't resist but to ruin that grand entrance of his. . But yes did anyone other then me get a sense of deja vu in that chapter? hm...

**Ladyglory:** Hehehe well as you can see from the chapter I didn't try to be a horse but well that idea did spark of an amusing thread in my vivid imagination. But yes just so that you feel better, no one but us have seen the entire story, some people just got very close to the last say 60 chapters? ;)

**Jousting Elf with a sabre: **oooooooooo cheese! Can I have some? o.o' please? Sorry I have a thing for cheese, I think pixie might do as well, though I can't clearly remember, she's going to pumel me for this. . Thankies for fun review!

**Kaye Thorn:** hehehe I've actually never been camping so this story was, well whenever I wrote it based on a lot of improvation. But oh well hopefully I didn't go the complete wrong direction about things. Though I'd love to sleep outside, not sure why...maybe it's the stars. But anyway thankies for your review, please help us to achieve out goal. (Look at bottom of page))

**Pando, Hero, and Athena: **Hey out of curiosity, is there any chance that there are three of you on that account as well? But anyway thanks for the review! Hope to hear from you again.

**OKIES notice to you all, for all old readers, remember we had about 300+ reviews before the story got taken down...well we was just wondering if everyone would join us in a 'quest' readers old and new, in hunt of all those reviews and maybe to exceed that amount! **Thank you to everyone who reads this story!


	19. Many meetings

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter nineteen: Many meetings**

"What do we say?" Asked Fran.

"Maybe he's not talking to us," said Maddy.

"You three women down there, Gandalf the white demands to know who you are."

"Ok, maybe he is talking to us," Maddy exclaimed.

"We're the mini fellowship," Mo explained, "We just need to pass on a message, don't mind us."

"You have ruined my triumphant return," complained Gandalf.

"Er... sorry about that mate," Apologised Fran.

"Where have you been?" Legolas asked.

"Well he fell into the deepest caverns of Moria, then he..."

"Madeleine, keep your mouth shut," said Fran nudging Maddy.

"I do think that question was directed to me, was it not?" Said Gandalf calmly, gazing at the nervous mini fellowship before him.

"All these interruptions have set me off track," Gandalf began a period of deep thought and concentration, "Oh yes Merry and Pippin."

"Where are they?" asked Gimli.

"Safe as can be. I sent them on their way, as you and your additions to the group are needed by others."

"We'll do what you ask," Aragorn said head tilted. He then bowed to Gandalf, followed by Gimli and Legolas joining him on bent knees to Maddy's delight.

"That's so sweet," Maddy squeaked.

"It would have been more emotional if you hadn't butted in every five freaking minutes" answered Mo aggressively.

Gandalf jumped lightly down onto the earth with a smile "Follow Me."

.-.-.-.-.

Gandalf let out a high pitched whistle.

"I bet a tenner that Shadowfax comes galloping over that hill," Said Fran to Maddy.

"Don't be so idiotic," Maddy sighed.

"You three seem to know a lot about what is going to happen in the future," said Gimli as Shadowfax came galloping towards them from over the hill.

"What a noble stallion," admired Legolas.

Gandalf mounted the un-saddled Shadowfax with pride.

"I don't know what magic you are using but, for your sake it better be on our side," threatened Gimli to the three girls.

"Shut up man, you're just pissed that you never got a decent present from anyone," giggled Mo.

"What?" questioned Gimli.

"Gandalf got Shadowfax, I got a stallion called Orion and you get a dandruff coated Galadriel hair!" ((We all know technically that Gandalf got Shadowfax from Rohan, as Shadowfax is of course a Maeras but Mo has always been illogical and Gimli doesn't have to remember such a insignificant detail!)(and the little Pixie is an evil child.-Mo)

"Where are we going?" Whispered Fran.

"Edoras," Maddy yawned, "let me sleep."

"We're on a horse!"

"I haven't slept for longer then two hours, for about 96 hours because _certain_ people refused to get up on their watch. I'm only human and if I don't sleep soon I'll die, now shut up."

Fran shook her head turning back to stare at the rump of Shadowfax.

"Is Maddy sleeping again?" Mo asked, "Isn't during the night enough?"

"Er, Maddy said she doesn't seem to sleep at night."

"She scared of the dark now?" Mo shook her head.

"No, she said she was taking watch, because no one else would."

"It's not me! I did it...Three nights ago."

"Same here."

"So she's been keeping watch all night since then?" Mo asked.

"She's a strong human," Legolas said trotting past, heading towards Aragorn.

"Maddy!" Fran hissed, "Did you hear that?" but Maddy replied with deep, steady breathing, "She's asleep!"

Mo laughed, "Typical!"

.-.-.-.-.

"Maddy wake up!" Said Fran shaking her, "This is ridiculous she's been non-responsive for five minutes! We're in Edoras and she's _sleeping_!"

"Can't we just leave her on the horse?" asked Mo.

"I'll get her off," volunteered Aragorn, striding over.

He deftly picked her out off the horse.

Maddy's eyes fluttered open; "SHIT!" she shouted in surprise, sending Mo and Fran into fits of laughter, "Oh erm… sorry pillow... Aragorn, sorry," she yawned.

"I better get you to bed," he frowned.

"No... Have," yawn, "to see king...t...Théoden."

Mo and Fran watched the exorcism of Théoden in peals of laughter, while Maddy blinked rapidly trying to stay awake.

"Go on! Hit him Aragorn," whispered Fran as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn beat up the Rohirrim while Gandalf exorcised.

When it was all over Éowyn showed them to their rooms, while making eyes at Aragorn, which he returned.

"Aragorn," Maddy hissed.

"What?"

Maddy thwacked him firmly over the head.

"Ow! I'm sorry that I woke you up!"

Maddy blushed, "It's nothing to do with that." She gave him a penetrating stare, as much as she could muster with due to lack of sleep, "Arwen," she said simply before joining the group.

* * *

Mo again. How is everyone? ok now I'm done with the small talk, here's the reason why I havn't updated everyday. It's because after this one I only have one more chapter for you guys, and then Pixie has to beta some more but that won't be till the next time she comes on, and God knows when that is! ;)

**Panda, Hero and Athena: **Hello Tibitha, hope that don't happen to us anyday soon, did you three write as well? Glad to hear you like our story! Thankies for review here have this gives you cookies xp

**Lady Glory:** You're great you know that! Thanks for back tracking your reviews! that was very entertaining to see. Mary sue...hmm...you know I had one chapter where I did that, I altered it as to not damage us. But you'll see what happens as the plot unravels. It's all good, I can't wait to hear everyone's opinion about a certain incident. But like I said, you'll have to wait and read to find out! sorry! Once again thank you VERY MUCH!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre: **Mackerel? ahaha awwwww this is so cute, but once again wrong food, I go fishing for them in the summer with my dad. They taste really nice steamed or BBQ! hehehe I wonder when you'll find the food I hate. Noting that Mad's would probably tell you just to spite me. Anyway there was your update! Points up Thanks for reviewing!

**Lewdeveen: **hehehe what was your other account? And thanks for being so patient with us (I don't think I can spell) but yeah special thanks to you! gives you cookies

**Dark Lady Arantraneth: **I hope I spelt your name right...and hello! thanks you for reviewing! But I'm a little lost by what you mean still no uplink from DBD. What's DBD?

**Come on people! let's hit the 300 review target! I for one would be very happy if we did! But yes thank you everyone who reads, and special thanks to those people who review!**


	20. A tangled web of lies

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Twenty: A tangled web of lies**

"We really should practice our sword play," decided Mo, taking her sword out motioning to Fran to do the same.

"Erm, Maddy's sleeping. We can't in here."

"Throne Room then, that's where Eowyn practices, did you see..."

"How she looked at Aragorn? She might as well of had 'Take Me' written across her forehead," finished Fran.

"We should totally mess up the whole Aragorn/ Eowyn thing."

"We can't."

"Why?"

Fran glanced at the bed.

"What Maddy doesn't know, doesn't matter. Anyway, she messed up the whole Gandalf thing."

"Oh yeah! Come on then."

.-.-.-.-.

"No, Legolas, Gimli we can trust them." Interceded Aragorn.

"Aragorn! They've been following us since Hollin! Before we met Galadriel!"

"They must have a reason," Aragorn persisted.

"Spies of Saruman!"

"Who?" Eomer asked sitting next to them.

"Those _girls_," spat Gimli.

"They couldn't hurt a fly," said Eomer grinning.

"Take that!" Shouted Fran thrusting her sword at Mo's side.

"Never! Give up!"

"I will vanquish you!"

"Long word!" teased Mo.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Hit you over the head with a thesaurus repeatedly."

"I didn't say what fly," shrugged Eomer.

Eowyn came across the room glaring at them. She walked over, "He's mine, not that Maddy; who he was carrying earlier," she said her heatedly her eyes blazing.

"What?" asked Fran.

"No point in stopping them," Said Mo, "They're hopelessly in love, going to marry when he becomes King of Gondor."

"What?" Eowyn said startled, dropping the ceramic bowl she was holding, letting it shatter before running out.

"That was bitchy," Said Fran.

"She's a bitch!"

"Fighting fire with fire?"

"Too right! What?" She asked the men, "That woman is mad! She has got it into her head that Gimli is hopelessly in love with Legolas, but was devastated as she likes Gimli."

"What?" Eomer asked astonished.

"MO!" Interjected Fran.

"What? Let us have our fun!" Mo replied flippantly, a glint in her eye.

"What about gaining trust?"

"Leave it to Maddy; we have to make sure that she's always with Aragorn."

"Er Legolas? She stalks him."

"Well Leggy and Aragorn will always have to be together then." Mo grinned an evil grin.

"Don't let Maddy come into the room until I get everyone seated," whispered Mo to Fran

"Why?"

"Because... oh you'll see, oh don't let Eowyn in either," with that she walked off into the dining room leaving Fran puzzled.

.-.-.-.-.

"Your majesty please have a seat," said Mo pulling the chair at the table.

"Why thank you..." said Théoden.

"Mo."

"Mo, but you are the guest in my house, do have a seat."

"Thank you, but I will be honoured to sit everyone at your table," said Mo grinning evilly once more.

"Very well, please do so."

"You are very kind my lord." said Mo as she backed towards the door.

.-.-.-.-.

"No Maddy, you can't go to dinner like that," said Fran stopping Maddy from leaving the room.

"Why not? I want meet the king!" moaned Maddy.

"Because... Because... Because you stink and you need a bath," said Fran quickly.

"Fine," said Maddy as she retreated to the bathroom.

Just then Eowyn walked past.

"Eowyn wait," yelled Fran closing Maddy's bedroom door.

"What is it?"

"Erm before we go to lunch, can I have a word?"

"Ah I guess you could," replied Eowyn.

.-.-.-.-.

"Aragon, pleasure to meet you again," said Mo now pulling out the chair next to Théoden.

"Pleasure's all mine," replied Aragorn before accepting the seat.

Legolas then came into the room with Gimli, heading towards the seat next to Aragorn. But before he could sit down, Mo ran to the other side of the table pulled out two chairs and said. "I'm so very sorry, but those seats are reserved, please do have mine and Francesca's seat."

Seeing that it was too rude to reject, Legolas accepted the seat, bringing along Gimli. "I don't know what you're up to girl, but be assured I will find out." He muttered.

"What? Little old me up to something? I don't think I could even hurt a fly," Said Mo sweetly before seating everyone else down.

"I wonder why she's being so nice." Gimli said to Legolas.

"Is it so wrong for someone to be nice without you questioning it?" Legolas enquired.

"No. Not when it's someone else, but when it's her then yes, the look of those three is deceiving."

"Oh stop being so worried and enjoy their company."

Now there were four seats remaining, one for Francesca, Madeleine, Mo and Eowyn.

Just on time Fran and Maddy walked into the room, and Mo pulled Maddy towards the seat next to Aragorn and then sat herself and Fran down leaving Eowyn the seat next to Gimli.

Théoden rose from his throne at the very head of the table.

"Welcome friends old and new. During these hard times good food is hard to find, but do enjoy the splendours we have to eat." Théoden raised his arms and directed the servants forward. They carried greatly gilded trays of steaming foods.

"Finally some decent food," said Maddy relieved.

"Don't diss the lembas man! Galadriel may haunt you in your sleep if you start dissing her food," warned Mo.

"I'm not the only one grateful to quit eating _Lembas_," said Maddy tilting her head towards Fran sitting next to her, who was transferring a hand full of food from every tray onto the pile of food already on her plate.

"Are you going to eat all that?" asked Mo.

"Yeff" a muffled yep came from Fran's mouth which had been crammed to the brim with chicken.

The feasting continued way into the night with Gimli telling stories of the many treasures unearthed by his dwarf ancestors, Théoden told the banquet of the great wars of the past and Legolas sang a loud his favourite elven folk songs much to Maddy's delight.

"Very good," complimented Aragorn, "You have a beautiful voice Legolas."

"Firstly not only does Legolas look like a woman he sings like one. Secondly, Aragorn couldn't be gayer. Can you feel the sexual tension between them?" Fran joked to Mo, laughing aloud.

"Pass me the cup of apple juice please," Maddy slurred.

"Apple juice?" Said a surprised Fran, "Maddy that's cider, alcoholic apple juice."

"Oh...I thought it tasted...hic... funny." Maddy leaned heavily on to the table, clutching the jugs wooden handle and after three attempts she successfully poured cider into her goblet and not the table.

Mo and Fran looked at Maddy down every last drop of cider, then looked at each other and laughed.

"It's time to put Maddy to bed, I think." Fran told Mo.

Maddy made another loud hiccup which came very unexpectedly causing her to jump with fright and falling over backwards.

"Yeah," Mo said, while Maddy's calves could be seen waving uncontrollably in the air. "Definitely."

The two (more sombre) girls stood up, "Excuse us," Mo said politely to the table of guests who were all staring at Maddy's attempts to get to her hands and knees. The girls took hold of one of Maddy's arm each and dragged her across the floor. All three girls exited backwards in respect to the royalty present.

* * *

_A/n well according to our account we haven't updated this since 22/2, huge apologies for that. I edit these chapters and I haven't been on the computer since then…I have to compete and everyone has coursework or just normal work to do…Anyway, onto reviews…_

_**Jousting elf with a sabre**: It seems your threatening us with vegetables didn't work, though I think that's more to do with the fact that I haven't even been able to check reviews recently…I hope you enjoyed this chapter though…laugh at my expense._

_**Lady Glory**: After all this editing I seem to have noticed that we don't like Éowyn, that said we don't seem to like any of the female characters…Yesterday we were reading an article that has made the three of us hate Arwen more than we previously did._

_**So I am**: Thanks for the review!_

_**Dark Lady Arantraneth: **Is DBD back yet?_

_**Avarwen:** Is this going to be another Legolas drooling fan-girl fic? Well first off the story is based around three characters only one of which erm…drools over him, and no she doesn't end up with him in the normal sense of he gives up his immortality (even though he can't as he's not half-elven like Elrond's lot)… '_ "The world started spinning around and the three found themselves on the ground, map in front of them." It's clear enough that you meant they had gone somewhere else, but it also could be mistaken as meaning that before they were up in the air with the map behind them.' Erm…the spinning part meant more than a turn of more than 180 degrees…And by saying that they landed on the ground meant bare ground rather than being in a building, I wouldn't count the floor of my bedroom as the ground…just the floor.

**Lewdeveen:** Thankies!

Well I am about to edit the next chapter; hopefully I will get a large batch done so that Mo cant post…

All reviews welcome!

PiXiE


	21. Questions and answers

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty two: Questions and answers**

"Maddy! Shame on you!" Said Mo as she and Fran entered Maddy's bedroom.

"I don't think Legolas or Aragorn will be very impressed," Said Fran as they lay their drunken friend on the bed.

"Well let's leave her."

"Yeah come on," So the two exited the room and headed back towards the dinning room.

"Please do excuse Maddy's behaviour, she has not been herself lately," Said Mo looking directly at Legolas, _and we all know why_, she thought.

Sitting themselves back down at the table, they noticed Éowyn had moved.

"Little home wrecker," Muttered Fran to Mo, receiving a strange look from Legolas.

"Shh, Fran be nice," Mo said giving Fran a hard kick under the table.

.-.-.-.

After dinner Fran and Mo decided to have a little chat with Aragorn.

"What were you saying about with that cow faced..."Mo kicked Fran once more, "I mean...Lady Éowyn at dinner?"

"What does that matter to you two?" Aragorn replied slyly.

"You wouldn't want your precious 'Evening star' to find out would you?" Mo threatened.

Aragorn looked slightly more pale then usual, "Why do you want to know," He asked.

"Because we want to perform a little experiment," Mo said with an evil grin

.-.-.-.

"Just go in there and take the purple container," Advised Fran.

"No Fran, stealing is wrong," Mo complained.

"Oh please. I bet anything Legolas has like 100 cases of elven shampoo. Have you not noticed his abnormally thick and glossy hair? He probably uses Elven Loriel! Just leave this I.O.U in the containers place."

"Fine," Said Mo. She went into Legolas' bedroom, took the shampoo and left the I.O.U note behind.

.-.-.-.

"What's taking you two so long?" Whined Mo, "It's getting boring out here!"

"Just one more minute...wait for it..."Fran opened the door to Aragorn's bedroom, "Come in and see my work of art."

Mo stepped into the humbly furnished room, lit by lanterns.

"Oh...My...GOD!" MO cackled.

Aragorn donned a slicked down glossy brown straightened style hair, "I look like I have ORC hair!"

"You'll never know Arwen might find this freakishly attractive!" Added Fran.

"You stole my, what you call 'shampoo' to do that!" Leggy spat.

"Well it was a good idea at the time," Mo said innocently.

.-.-.-.

Aragorn refused to remove his hood from his head and felt very foolish for being blackmailed by two little girls.

"Well I think it's time we find out some un-answered questions from you," Said Gimli.

"You are in no position to demand anything from us, ask nicely," said Mo.

"Oh I think you'll find that we are," Said Gimli with a little smirk spreading across his face, "So you can either answer our question or leave Rohan."

"Look here little man," Said Mo advancing towards him, "first of all you never threaten me again. Second thing is that you're not in charge of Rohan and your influence on this kingdom is not what I call empowering. So therefore I don't even think you could get us to leave Rohan so don't try it."

"Erm, Mo I think they should at least be entitled to know a few things," Said Fran who was finding the secrecy thing quite ridiculous.

"Ok if you insist, but only a few things; not everything," Said Mo calmly sitting down on the chair.

"Ok lets see, where do you come from?" Asked Legolas.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Said Mo.

"I think I'll go and check up on Maddy," Said Fran, quickly leaving the room.

"Fine then just leave me in a room with wannabe king, an elf and a dwarf!" Shouted Mo after Fran.

"How do you know so much about us?" questioned Aragorn.

"Again, if I told you, you wouldn't believe it. And even if you could, I still wouldn't tell."

"Why did you pick us to follow?" Asked Gimli.

"Because Maddy really likes Legolas, and damn she's good with persuasion."

"Are you a foe or a friend?"

"Friend, we can fight. Maddy is good with a sword as I am with a bow and arrow. And Fran is just good in general."

"What was Galadriel's Message?"

"Well gentlemen this is where our conversation ends. If that's all, I would like to have my beauty sleep." With that she left, leaving the three as puzzled as ever.

* * *

Hey I'm back, and well for all the fans who read WIP, we are back on the production line...well we were, Pixie was threatening to set you all on me if I didn't write. Also I am re-booting out site for a whole new look this easter so check it out if you have time. Though not yet...because I'm not finished

Ok now onto reviews! **Remember our quest!**

**ladyglory:** The article was on an online role playing site called Gaiaonline, and if I ever find that article again I will mail it to you personally. Because it justified my reasonings for hating Arwen, and also brought Pixie and Frufru round to my side as well and Pixie did actually work quite fast...it was my fault I forgot she gave me that chapters. Whacks self But anyway thankies for reviewies! and how do you mean you have to compete with other reviewers?

**Jousting elf with a sabre:** Cool your moving houses, I need to move this house is too small for 9 people, but yes, you won't be reading this for another two weeks, but I'm still going to reply, just so you know we havn't forgotten about anyone of our reviewers! Enjoy the holidays!

**Sweetypie15:** Thank you for reviewing! hope you enjoy the story as far, as well as the chapter.

**Child of blood:** Out of curiosity have you read daughter of the blood by anne bishop? and what monkey? Your review got me and Pixie laughing for quite a while, though I don't think Frufru was so happy about eating monkeys :P

**faeriekittie306**: Hehehe thank you for the compliment, and thank you very much for reviewing please continue to read and review! Gives you a cookie

Thank you all- Candy


	22. Horses

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty two: Horses**

"So where's Maddy?" Asked Fran.

"Haven't got a clue; I think she's still with Legolas."

"She better not expect to ride on Coco again. It'll tire her out."

"Yeah, you just want to ride on Coco without her. She'll probably ride with Legolas or something."

"No, he's with Gimli, maybe Aragorn?"

"Hello," Said Maddy as she cantered up to them on a black horse with white hooves.

"What's that?" Asked Mo.

"A horse."

"Obviously, and just where did you get it from?"

"Legolas gave it to me!"

"Arod is white."

"I know, this is Sirius."

"Sirius?"

"Yep. Isn't he lovely?"

"Who? The horse or Sirius Black?"

"Both," Said Maddy dismissively.

"Anyway, before you came, we were wondering if the wargs would turn up, and if Aragorn would you know 'die' like in the film," Said Mo.

"No, the wargs don't happen in the book."

"Are you sure?" asked Fran.

"Yeah, we've run according to the book so far."

"Yeah, us being just a blip in it," Mo commented dryly.

"No they won't."

Just then a growl carried through the air.

"You were saying?" Mo asked.

"You three, go with Éowyn!" Instructed Aragorn galloping past them.

"No! We're staying here!" Said Mo, "We're not just some women you can boss around as you want."

"This isn't the time for this, go with Éowyn."

"You and what army? It's not as if you're a king!"

"He's a future king," Said Maddy, "But he won't be our king, so we don't have to listen to you. I'm a republican! I don't believe in royalty."

"Maddy and Mo, come on. We have to go with Éowyn, come on," Commanded Fran.

"What was all that about?"

"Yeah why did you agree with him?"

"Look, you _were_ insulting the future royal of the reunited lands. Anyway, do you want to fight a load of wargs that can rip your head off in one bite? I didn't think so."

"Wow, Fran when did you develop common sense?"

"Very funny."

.-.-.-.

The three had been sitting on the wall of the keep, when a disturbance in the dark streets below distracted them, looking down they saw the people that day had been waiting for. A tired looking Aragorn; a proud Gimli and as ever a dignified Legolas; dismounting their horses. Maddy hurried of the wall and rushed 2wards Leggy muttering "let him be ok."

Legolas being the elf he is, heard her above the hustle and bustle of the ever growing crowd and smiled.

_Oh my gosh he smiled at me!_ She thought excitedly.

"I never thought there'd be a day when I'd be glad to see you three again," Said Gimli looking up at the girls.

"How charming," Replied Mo.

Fran, however, had spotted Éowyn eyeing Aragorn as soon as she had entered the court yard. Casually she made her way towards Aragorn muttering two words "Undomiel," before continuing towards the horses.

"But I bet you already knew we would make it through that am I right?"

"We know a lot of things you don't," Said Mo a sly grin spreading across her face, but it quickly vanished.

.-.-.-.

During the time the men and boys were fitted with armoury the orcs were marching ever closer. Yet there was little or no sign at all that they were coming. Maddy wondered if the elves were coming to, but as the hours went by it was clear that they would not be there. All women and children were in the caverns... all but three.

"Why can't we join you in the battle?" Mo asked.

"It's for your own safety and even Éowyn went into the caverns, which is where you should be now!" replied a very annoyed Aragorn.

"But...But they've locked us out now," Added Maddy as a rain drop landed on her glasses.

"Great!" moaned Aragorn "Well grab your horses and go protect the king."

"We get to protect the king?" Said an excited Maddy, "cool," and with that she ran off towards the stable grabbing Mo and Fran with her.

"Sexist," Muttered Mo at Aragorn as she pulled away by Maddy.

.-.-.-.

"What an honour," Said Maddy mounting her horse.

"Oh yes we get to sit with their lousy king, but still it is better then sitting in the caverns," Added Fran

"True, we get front row seats." Said Mo.

"Well let's go!" cheered Maddy.

.-.-.-.

"What are you doing here?" King Théoden looked none too impressed at the three girls in his keep. "You are meant to be with the rest of the women, in the deep."

"Oh, we got locked out, and Aragorn refused to have us with him, probably because we'd annoy him to the extent that he's shoot us, so he sent us here." Said Maddy.

The King of Rohan grimaced, "well go over there." He waved his hand off to a dingy corner.

"There is no way I'm sitting on the floor." Mo cut in, grabbing Madeleine who had already started to walk.

"You will sit over there!" King Théoden roared, glaring at the three girls.

"How about you sit there and I'll sit on your throne?"

"You will do as I say!"

"No, I will not!" Mo glared, tapping her foot against the floor, "We're going to sit over there." She pointed to a group of chairs around a table where the Kings guards were sitting playing cards.

"My sol-"

"Your soldiers are meant to be defending you, so shouldn't they be… I don't know by the doors in case the vast army of orcs that are coming this way manage to breach the walls and get in." Mo questioned, eyebrows raised and nonplussed look on her face.

Théoden looked at Mo despairingly before nodding in assent to his soldiers to get up.

"Thank you." Said Francesca before walking to the table hurriedly, "you know shouting at the kings is not a good thing, they're meant to be on _our_ side."

Mo shrugged, "then he shouldn't treat us like dirt."

"But we are pieces of dirt," broke in Maddy, "at least to him we are. We're from another land, which he doesn't have an alliance with. Therefore he doesn't have to treat us with courtesy or respect. We're female which, at least in this world, is the bane of our existence; and we're young, so we know nothing."

"You can logic this out all you want, he's still a man with his own sword stuck up his arse."

"Mo!" Maddy hissed, "Your language in the presence of a king should not be… like that!"

"I'll speak how I want. He can keep his sensibilities as long as he doesn't try and share them with us."

"I don't think he would want to." Fran grinned, "after all we don't know anything."

"I'll teach him I don't know anything." Maddy muttered, "All I know is that I'm not that one that dies am I?"

"You shouldn't be talking like that." Reprimanded Fran, "They might hear you."

"I mean, we know more valuables stuff than him! Wow, he knows which fork to use first while we know how to…use a computer!"

"And that's what makes the world go round?" said Mo dryly.

"It does make the world go round!"

"But not _this_ world." Said Fran, "now, anyone up for a game of Poker?" She asked shuffling the cards that had been on the table.

* * *

Ok...Candy again and slightly baffled but nevermind it's 2 in the morning and I shall badger Pixie about it in the morning. Anyway hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating tomorrow so don't fret! ;) anyway reviews! **HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

**Ladyglory:** no i don't think anyone of us has watched resident evil apocalypse. And Pixie said no fans should be congregating outsider her house seeing as she wrote three pages of wip today, and that you should all be outside my house, because I've written nothing, as well as being behind in stalking sequel...man I'm dead. Talking of superpower, I should be able to write/type faster that way all my ideas would be out :P Gives you a chocolate easter bunny

**Kaye Thorn:** Wow! Havn't heard from you in a while, then again we havn't updated in a while -.- and yes happy easter to you! gives you an easter egg

**Faeriekitty306animelover:** Yikes you have a long name, thanks for reviewing! gives you the easter bunny

**Sweetypie 15:** yay you like our story! please keep reading and reviewing, I think we have a 300 reviews target to hit -.- Hands you a chocolate bunny

**So I am:** Woah, I don't think we've heard from you for a while as well, yay! two old reviewers in one chapter, that made my day! but yes I hope you have fun in france, my little sister was there for a day, she said everything is quite cheap. But yes for when you get back. Gives you some chocolate eggies

Thanks to everyone who reads, and review, as well as those who don't happy easter once again everyone! - Candy


	23. The battle

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty three: The battle**

A loud bang interrupted the girls' fifth game of poker; a large hole appeared in the wall, not too the girls surprise. Maddy had already told Théoden, and he was just about to tell her off for even suggesting such things.

"Now do you believe me?" gloated Maddy.

"How can this be, the walls of the keep one impenetrable," replied a shocked Théoden.

"Yeah to you maybe, but to half a ton of TNT it isn't," Muttered Fran.

Just then a group large of people retreated into the room. This included Aragorn and Legolas, but there was no sign of Gimli.

"What news Aragorn," asked the King now looking out of a narrow window, into the vale.

"The deep walls are taken, lord, and all the defence swept away; but many have escaped to the rock."

"Is Eomer here?"

" I wouldn't think so," muttered Maddy.

"Trapped in here like in a prison. I hate this feeling of hopelessness," Continued Théoden.

"But here you are safe. Well, safer then in Edoras or Dunharrow."

"That may be so but the end will not be long," Said the King, "But I will not end here, and be taken like an old badger in a trap. Snowmane and Hasufel and the horses of my men are in the inner court. When dawn comes, I will bid men sound helm's horn, and I will ride forth. Will you ride with me then, son of Arathorn? Maybe we shall cleave the road, or make such an end as will be worth a song- if any be left to sing of us hereafter."

"I will ride with you," Said Aragorn.

"Can we come?" Interjected Fran.

"Would you even listen if I said 'no you can't and that you have to stay here'?" Replied Aragorn.

"No but it's polite to ask," Answered Mo, fearing that Fran would play it safe and stay.

"Very well, but at your own risk."

"YES!" Cheered the 3 girls.

.-.-.-.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Cried Théoden, and with him at the front, Aragorn at to his right they charged out towards the sea of orcs. The girls were in the middle of the group where they were supposedly 'safe'.

"Mo behind you!" Shouted Maddy, pulling her sword from an Orc. Turning around and just narrowly missing an orcs axe Mo screamed for she had not dodged far enough, and about 3 inches of her half her hair was gone.

"Oh boy, he shouldn't have done that," Sighed Maddy.

"Why you filthy, disgusting, vermin! Don't you know it's not polite to attack anyone from behind!" Mo lectured the Orc who was now firmly clamped under Orion's foot. Some orcs tried to attack her whist she was doing this, they ended with arrows through them before they were within a meters range. thanks to Maddy and Fran who were trying to save their own behinds as much as hers.

.-.-.-.

"Have you noticed how bright it's suddenly become?" Fran asked while thwacking another Orc with her sword.

The three girls looked up to see light shining brightly over the hills to the east and noticed the land had changed. Instead of the ever rolling hills a forest there stood, tall and impressive, yet as silent as a mouse. They were positioned as if they were an army, held in ranks; their undergrowth sending a wave of fear through the orcs as it was dark and murky in stark contrast to the shining light over the hill.

The orcs looked around in fear trapped between King Théoden's men and the great forest of trees. They fled this way and that like a swarming flies, the east was too steep so they ran towards the west, yet suddenly their way was blocked.

On a ridge on the hills to the west stood a white rider, shining in brilliance and behind, an army on foot, all with swords in their hands.

"Erkenband!" chanted the riders.

"What are they saying?" asked Mo

"Behold the white rider!" cried Aragorn, "Gandalf is come again."

"Mithrandir! Mithrandir!" said Legolas "This-"

The three girls stopped listening, "well I guess this is the end of the storming of Helms deep or what ever this chapter is called," Announced Fran.

"It's called Helm's deep and we still have all of these orcs to kill!" The horn in the deep sounded as if in agreement and both armies charged towards the orcs who had turned to madness in their terror.

.-.-.-.

King Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Erkenband of Westfold and the Lords of the Golden house were in deep conversation, Maddy, Mo and Fran at the edge talking amongst them.

"Forty-two, Master Legolas!" Came a sudden cry through the air as Gimli came up his head wrapped in a blood stained bandage.

"What is he on about?"

"You know how he and Legolas had a bet about how many they killed," said Maddy ignoring them, "anyway as I was saying…." She trailed off, "what was I saying?"

"Absolutely no idea, we weren't listening. Now I'm going to see how Gimli is." Said Mo already striding over.

"But she doesn't like Gimli."

"Mister Dwarf!" exclaimed Mo "That was so stupid! Honestly, if I haven't seen such-" she stopped when people stared.

"I never realised that you cared for the dwarf." Said Legolas teasingly.

"I never knew dwarves and elves got along, you learn something new every day," Replied Mo.

* * *

Gah so tired, bad day, bad day. Anyway let me be quick about this so I don't waste your time. Must I say sniff sniff only two reviews last chapter. Well according to ff.n I recall it being more...

**Lady Glory:**4 am and your calling my 3 am late! tut tut! lol and nope the madness that is us does not end. After all we are writing a sequel, however lazy we have been.

**Faeriekitty306animelover: **hehehe yeah I gave you easter bunny, hope you had a good easter and ate loads of chocolate and thanks for reading a reviewing!

weeeeeeeeeee I'm all done, anyway if anyone else did review, and I didn't reply then I'm sorry, but yes it's either ffn is telling the truth and I'm delusional about more reviews, or else ffn has mucked up. Anyway shall update again soon!


	24. Abdicate, see if I care!

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty four: Abdicate, see if I care!**

Turning to Gandalf, Théoden said, "Once more you came in the hour of need, unlooked for."

"Unlooked for?" Said Gandalf, "I said that I would return and meet you here."

"But you did not name the hour, nor foretell the manner of you coming. Strange help you bring. You are mighty in Wizardry, Gandalf the white!"

"Oh what does it matter? He's here isn't he?" Interjected Mo.

"Er... yes, I guess so," Answered Théoden.

"Would anyone care to look at the woods? Is it me or are they moving?" Said Aragorn suddenly.

"The trees? That is no deed of mine; it is a thing beyond the counsel of the wise. Better then my design..."

"For those who haven't got a clue what he is saying, it's the ents, they're marching to Isenguard," Maddy butted in.

"Yes, exactly, I couldn't have put it better myself," finished Gandalf.

"Cool we get to go and see Merry and Pippin! When do we leave?" Asked Fran.

"Tomorrow, all those who wish to go to Isenguard with me may come, but I shall not stay there long, look for me in Edoras those who wish not to accompany me."

"Oh yes, we didn't even have to ask. He practically invited us!" Whispered Mo to Maddy.

"Yeah I noticed. We might as well go take a bath, pack and rest." Replied Maddy

.-.-.-.

"Er what are you two doing?" Asked Maddy.

"What does it look like?" Replied Mo.

"That Fran is trying to slit your throat, from the back, with her sword?"

"Kill, no. She's only cutting my hair. Do you seriously think I was going to leave half my hair long and the other half short?"

"No, but Fran? You sure she should be doing it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Fran.

"Nothing," replied Maddy quickly.

"There done," Said Fran stepping back and admiring her piece of work

"Thanks Fran its lovely, see Maddy, she's done my hair loads of times, and just like usual it looks fine."

"Yeah at least someone trusts me."

"Anyway what happened to rest?" Maddy asked.

"We just didn't feel like resting, that's all, so why aren't you asleep?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"And you're whining at us?" grinned Fran.

.-.-.-.

"Are we there yet?" Fran asked.

"Can you see a big pile of black marble?" Maddy asked.

"well...no."

"Well then."

"But you haven't answered me, are we there yet? What does black marble have to do with anything?" Fran whined.

"Orthanc is made of 'black marble'!"

"Oh, right."

"Where did Mo go?" Maddy asked.

"Oh she's with Théoden."

"Is that really a good idea? Leaving her with royalty and all?"

"erm..."

"Oh I'll go and get her. You stay here, well I mean not literally here because then every one would carry on riding and you would just stay there on the spot looking stupid."

Fran nodded looking at Maddy warily.

Maddy weaved through he crowd of riders, constantly looking for Mo, eventually she heard her.

"Ordering me around as if you own me! I'm not the one of your servants or people that are under you, whatever they are called!"

"But-"

"No buts! I am Mo, you have met your match I couldn't care less whether you were a king or ant under my shoe, so start talking to me like an equal!"

"I cannot-"

"No, it is you 'haven't yet', the word can't doesn't exist, AND you will or die trying!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm not stupid enough to threaten you with a whole load of guards around me. I do not care if you are royalty! You can abdicate it wouldn't matter to me. I just want you to treat me with the respect I deserve, rather than an underling stuck between your teeth!"

"I don't-"

"Yes you do! You do to all of us! Wow we're female, wow you don't know where we're from, wow we're young but it doesn't mean you can treat us like you do," Mo paused mid rant to get her breath back.

"What does wow mean?" Théoden asked.

Mo opened and closed her mouth.

"And this is where I come in to take you away," said Maddy grabbing Orion's reins which were hanging loosely in Mo's hands.

"Erm, you might want to take him," Maddy said to the Legolas who was riding over, he nodded in assent.

* * *

**

* * *

-.- Look what the Pixie did to me, yes the last part of the was written by Pixie, we still manage to remember who's writing style it is. I can't remember or define who wrote the first part though. Anyway enough of my rambling. Yay we have hit the ****one hundred marker**, now just another two hundred to go, come on we can do it!Look what the Pixie did to me, yes the last part of the was written by Pixie, we still manage to remember who's writing style it is. I can't remember or define who wrote the first part though. Anyway enough of my rambling. Yay we have hit the , now just another two hundred to go, come on we can do it! 

**Faeriekittie306animelover:** Wow eggs with money, now that's a new idea, maybe I should try that at one point hm...sounds like a fun idea. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Ladyglory**: Yeah I have to go back to school next week and get pelted with more work, it sounds dull, but ah well we've all got to do it. No more late nights...Sigh then again I've been taking advantage was up till five something in the morning last night. But yeah hehe our sequel you'll just have to wait till we get there ;)

**Sweetypie15:** Hey hehe, we updated now, would have done it sooner, but I was being stubborn, and wanted to wait till the 100 review. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Merry 4 Ever: **Woo! Gives you biggest cookies ever Yay your our 100th reviewer! I'm glad you like the story, and ramble? hehe well eveyone's got to do a little bit of rambling every now and then, it's good for chracter development ;) anyway hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Ok people let's hit this 300 review traget before we finish the story! Would make us the happiest writers ever! Anyway thank you to everyone who reads and review, as well as just reads. And to that person that sent us a direct e-mail! We don't forget anyone!

Candy


	25. A block of black marble

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty five: A block of black marble**

"My butt hurts," Complained Fran.

"What?" Answered Maddy.

"It's really sore from all this none stop riding."

"At least you have a saddle!" Mo said at a gentle trot beside Maddy.

"Can we stop for a bit?" Fran asked sweetly to Maddy.

"First I have to put up with you whining 'are we there yet? Are we there yet'," said Maddy exaggerating each syllable, "and now you want to stop completely?"

"Yep, besides we haven't washed ourselves in 2 days!"

"Good point," added Mo.

"No one really cares that people smell REALLY bad here."

"We are about to battle the forces of evil...No one cares about hygiene, they want to stay alive!" Retorted Maddy.

"I've also noticed that Aragorn has a serious B.O. problem," Fran reported.

"HEY! Leave Aragorn alone he's the hero of this story," Said Maddy.

"Ooooooooooooh, so sorry 'Mrs greasy head'," Laughed Mo.

"I'm not defending him! He's a very important character."

"She fancies him!" Mo and Fran said in sync.

"Oh leave me alone!" Maddy urged her steed forward, away from her giggling companions.

"I'm bored," Fran declared.

"Bored?" Mo replied.

"Honestly, this thing has gotten out of control. Visiting elves, seeing hobbits, meeting the fellowship it was fun. But I'm not willing to risk my life in a war I assumed to be fictional!"

"You've put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"

"Well I have my moments!"

.-.-.-.

Hours had passed and the companies progress was slow but steady. An eerie darkness had layered itself upon all those approaching the prickly black tower dominating the murky skyline.

"Well you don't see that every day," Mo smirked.

"Nar mate!" Said a ever cockney Francesca Andrews, " I ain't going near that thing!"

.-.-.-.

"Yay! We're seeing Merry and Pippin again!" Said an excited Maddy.

"Yay? I wouldn't put it like that, rather that I'm happy to be seeing them at least alive," added Mo.

"That's just because you still embarrassed about what happened back at Lorien," Said Fran.

"What happened back at Lorien?" Asked Legolas as he rode up to level with the girls.

"Nothing," Mo quickly said.

"She meant the time when..." But before Fran had time to finish Mo had slipped behind Coco and slapped his behind sending him galloping towards the front where Gandalf was, at the same time shutting Francesca up. Shooting a warning look at Maddy she carried on as though nothing had happened.

"Is she does that to her friends I wonder what she would do to people who she really hated," Whispered Gimli to Legolas.

Madeleine was now staring at Legolas as though she had been hypnotised, "Maddy?" Mo called, yet still she stared. "Fine then!" Just then Francesca came riding towards them.

"Man there was no need to slap Coco!" Fran yelled.

"Ok then, I'm sorry Coco."

"What about me!"

"What about you?"

"Grrrrrrrrr...forget it."

"Awwwww you know you love me in a friendly sort of way."

"I ain't even gonna say anything 'bout that."

"MERRY AND PIPPIN!" Screamed Maddy.

"Oh great," Sighed Mo.

"Look Pippin! There's that elf Ithildin and Aragorn? Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas! What are they doing with you?" asked Merry.

"Ithildin? Who's that?" Asked Gimli.

"She's the elf we met in Lorien."

"Merry? There is none here by the name Ithildin," During this time Mo dismounted Orion and tried to hide behind him.

"Yes there is! She's hiding behind that big nasty looking horse," At this Orion grunted, and all eyes turned to Mo.

"Hi, again?" She said at Merry and Pippin

_Damn! Here we go again with the trust thing_, Thought Maddy.

* * *

_A/n PiXiE here! I'm still on my Easter holidays so I'm updating today- I don't go back until next Tuesday though I won't necessarily be updating later this week as I'm working on a farm…_

_**Faeriekittie306animelover: **Wow, that's a long name! The past is coming back to haunt us; whatever will Mo do?_

_**LadyGlory:** You went back to school really early! I'm still sleeping in until midday, though from tomorrow I have to wake up at seven; which is still later then when I go to school so it's not to much of a problem as I get to play with all the cute lambs and stuff. 20 circuits of the gym? How awful! _

_**Sweetiepie15:** Thank you so much._

_**Jousting elf with a sabre: **This might be something you were bantering about with Mo, but ideas for what? Sorry, I have a short term memory; I have to look up names of our characters all the time._

_**Kaye Thorn:** Y'know as I 'edit' these chapters I am reminded of stuff that I have completely forgotten about. I think two lines of the last chapter were lifted from the actual books; I would check but I have to go and do the washing up now._

_Review please, I love reading them; they're much more interesting than the disease fact sheet on bovine (cow) tuberculosis that is currently sitting on my desk._

**PiXiE**


	26. Of course she’s an elf!

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty six: Of course she's an elf!**

"An elf?" Legolas sputtered.

"Yes an elf!" Exclaimed Pippin.

"I'm the only elf here," He explained clearly.

"No, No she's and elf too!" Merry said earnestly.

"We met her in Lorien. in...in... Caras…" He frowned.

"Caras Galadhon?" Maddy ventured.

"Yes there!"

Mo shot Maddy an evil look.

"But she's just a human! Albeit a short tempered, republican-" Legolas tried.

"We get the point-"

"Human" he finished.

"You said you was an elf!" Pippin broke in indignantly.

"No, you assumed that she was an elf!" intercepted Maddy.

"But-"

"We could just tell them what was happening when we found you!" Said Fran.

"What?" Merry queried and then frowned, "then why did you say your name was Ithildin?"

"It's a nick name!" Said Mo.

"And you just happen to have a name in Sindarin that means Silent moon?" Legolas did not believe her.

"Yep, that's 'bout it," Said Maddy, "I'm called Earedien. By the way what does that mean? 'Sea' something or the other. I now 'ien' is put on the end of names for the sake of it-"

"You have a name that you do not know the meaning of?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah that's the long and short of it," Legolas flung his arms up in despair.

"You have been lying to us from day one!" Said Legolas.

"No! We haven't! Galadriel sent us with a message. Do you think she'd just pluck someone out of the air! We were in Lothlorien at the time, she asked us to do her a favour and we agreed to help. So STOP questioning us! What have done NOTHING wrong!" Maddy finished, paused an unreadable expression on her face. She then turned and ran.

"Erm, I think we should go talk to her," Fran said walking off hurriedly, Mo followed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Mo replied.

Then eventually they found Maddy, leaning against a rock, muttering to herself.

"What's Wrong?"

There was no reply.

"What's wrong?" they persisted.

"I _shouted_ at Legolas!" Maddy eventually burst out.

"Oh," Fran simply replied, whilst Mo tried to control her laughter.

"He won't like me now!"

"I don' t think he ever did," Mo said.

"Oh shut up," Maddy sniffed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Said someone gently. The three looked up to see…

.-.-.-.

"Ooooooh...Gandalf," Mo said dazzled by Gandalf's appearance in their private conversation, "For some reason, I always felt happier when your around."

"I know what you mean," said Francesca smiling.

"Well it pleases me that my presence is welcome. Not all people share you enthusiasm," Said Gandalf approaching the rock Maddy was leaning against.

"HELLO!" Said Maddy waving her hands around in the air, "We were talking about me, my problems. Help me!"

Mo and Fran reluctantly turned back to their troubled friend.

"What was wrong with you again?" Fran said forgetfully.

"Legolas!"

"Oh yeah. Just send him bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates. It always makes me feel better."

Maddy lowered her head into her hands, "How many times do I have to tell you? Middle earth equals no chocolate," raged Maddy.

"No wonder I've lost so much weight recently. Lack of chocolate," Fran said airily.

"Middle earth ain't so kind to Maddy," Mo chuckled.

"I'm having a crisis and you're putting me down! What kind of friends are you?"

"However amusing this has proved to be I came to you with important business to attend to." Gandalf interjected, which was followed by a long _Ent_ like pause.

"Yes...The point being?" Mo said, having plucked up courage to break the silence over the four of them.

"Ah...yes," Gandalf continued.

"Becoming Gandalf the white should have at least improved his memory," Mo whispered to Fran.

"Madeleine you have no worries of execution, nor do you Mo and Francesca as I've explained everything."

"EXECUTION!" All three girls cried.

"Yes well. The fellowship and others felt your treachery was of a great scale. Therefore, you must be enemies spies, who threatened everything they have worked hard to protect and keep secret."

"What about you? What do you think?" Asked Maddy wisely.

"I think Galadriel accepted you into her forest, allowed you to continue on your quest of following the fellowship and saw no interruption to the events that will take place in the future if you were all present."

"Whoa! That's a nut shell" Fran said amazed.

"That is because, Francesca, Galadriel told me of these proceedings. Fortunate for your lives have been spared."

"Is Legolas still pissed at Maddy?" Mo said.

"He was upset, like all of them were, for what has been said. But they now understand you reasons for lying Mo, and their trust in you three has been rebuilt," Gandalf concluded.

"So there's still a chance for you and 'Ladylas' Maddy!" Maddy shot a look at Fran who ran behind Mo and pushed her forwards as a shield barrier for the expected blow too her arm.

"I think it is best for you to rejoin the company," Instructed Gandalf.

Mo jumped out of Fran's hand to Maddy's side and said, "You watch what they get for trying to execute me!"

* * *

Hey everyone it's me again, Candy, and I'd like to apologise for the no update for the whole week thing, college work is getting on my nerves, specially as we have exmas soon. Anyway enough of my ranting here we go.

**Ladyglory:** Hehehe don't hate us! and how did you do in your science test? Thanks for still reading and reviewing.

**Faeriekittie306animelover:** Hehe long names are the best, well I think so anyway, because my real name is really short. Look: Mo le, and even if I add my middle name to it, it's still short: Mo Thuy Le see what I mean? Anyway yeah we mess around with the story quite a bit hehe, but it's all for your entertainment, so thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Ngihtmere: **Yay new reader! hands you a cookie Please keep reading and reveiwing! and thank you for reviewing the last chapter, help us reach our 300post quest! ;)

**Sweetypie15:** Hehe you love it! yay see, even small reviews are good! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Canadian Coco Chick: **ooooooooo Coco, Fran's horse! I'm joking yay to you our other new reader! Gives you cookies Glad you like the story so far, and I hope you carry on reading and reviewing!

Thank you to everyone who reads this story and review, as well as those who read and don't review. Thank you to our e-mailer! So come on people 111reviews down, 189 more to go ;)


	27. The grudge

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty seven: The grudge**

Whilst Gandalf was out threatening Saruman, the girls decided, well Mo decided, to hang back and see if an ent would like a chat.

"What did you say your name was?" Mo asked the ent.

"Kimbeard."

"How funny. You remind me of my friend Kim."

"Maybe... it...is…the... name."

"Yes," Said Mo sitting on one of the ent's toes.

"So why... are... you... not… with... the... white... wizard. ...and ...his... company?"

"They tried to execute me."

"Like... the... orcs ...do... to... my... friends?"

"Yes something like that."

"And... so... now... you ...want... revenge?"

"Oh no... I wouldn't dream of that," said Mo as a grin spread across her face.

.-.-.-.

"How was your mini quest with the ents, Mo?" Gimli asked.

Picking up her things she grabbed Orion's reins and walked him to the other side of the tower, without even glance to see who was there.

"What's wrong with her?" Gimli asked out load with out expecting an answer.

"Oh she's not taking it all to well about the fact that you all wanted to execute us," Replied Maddy, now in a much happier state.

"Yeah said something about not talking and things like that," added Fran.

"That is exactly how we felt being so unsure of who you were," Said Legolas.

"Yes but this is your home land, we don't even belong here," Said Fran just as Mo walked back from around the corner went through Fran's bag, taking a pen and a piece of paper she wrote 'as Sam would have said "you were going to throttle us in our sleep".'

"But we weren't," Defended Gimli, "We were just going to shoot you in the back." Putting her hand up at his face, she turned around and stomped off back behind the tower out of view.

"You were going to shoot us in the back?" Fran said in surprise, "Cowards, you weren't even going to give us a chance. Some sort of gentlemen you lot turned out to be. First you want to kill three girls, then you weren't even going to look us in the eye before killing us. I think I'll go join Mo!"

**.-.-.-.**

"Little rabbit Frufru, running through the forest, scooping up the field mice, and bopping them on the head-"

"Maddy I will kill you if you carry on singing that! I will kill you!"

"Fine! I'll go over there!" She pointed towards Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas.

"But they were going to execute us!"

"But you don't appreciate me!" Maddy said as she rode off.

"What do you want?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"I come to talk to you."

"Are you going to give us Galadriel's Message?"

"No."

"Then we don't want to talk to you."

Maddy gaped, "How gentlemen like of you!" She seethed, "I'm going!"

Maddy trotted off to ride on her own, "Stupid Dwarf. It's not my fault we can't tell them Galadriel's Message. She gave us specific orders to not tell them until a certain time" _I am really starting to believe this lie aren't I?_

"The sun will come out tomorrow never mind the..." Maddy sighed she was too annoyed to sing. "Damn it all. I want to be at home in a proper bed! I want to go on the goddamned internet and immerse myself in the two towers as it should be. I prefer them in the book. They don't like us here."

Sirius neighed "And Sirius! I want to see the brightest star in the sky as Sirius not as Earendil, Lord Elrond's father in the sky. And Gandalf will be going soon with Pippin and then I'll have those three glaring at us. I'm talking to myself." Maddy shrugged. She rode in silence.

"It's a bad habit that."

"Pardon?" Maddy turned to see Aragorn next to her.

"Riding on your own."

"Sinking into depression."

"You're not sinking into depression. You can't, you laugh too much."

Maddy looked at him, "You were going to kill us, that sure put a damper on things."

"You lied to us!"

"No we didn't. Galadriel gave us a message. We were in Lorien. Merry and Pippin thought we were elves, why would it be different ... we were in the forest where humans are rarely allowed in. It's only common sense that lead them to believe that we were elves! And they wouldn't let us tell them any different! As a king you will have to learn to be diplomatic and to learn to look at things from all perspectives."

Aragorn arched his brow "How do you know I was to become king?"

"'I am Aragorn son of Arathorn?' You said it to the Rohirrim, I knew who Arathorn was."

"Oh."

* * *

Ok Mo again, and well exams are drawing near so I havn't had the time to update, not that I was revising. But well I've had a little complication in my life, and well it's all sorted now, so yes on with the reviews.

**ladyglory**: Exams are really horrible, they cause too much stress, but yeah I hope your pc is fixed, my parents got pissed with me and my little sis argueing so they brought me a new one :P all mine hehehe.

**Jousting elf with a sabre: **112? huh? I'm a little confused, but if your talking about the band eeeeee they good, looks around no one is allowed to kill me for my music taste ¬.¬

**Faeriekittie306animielover: **Checks to see if she spelt name right... Anyway sorry for the delay, give you cookies

**Canadian coco Chick: **ahaha yay! a fan who agrees with me and Fran that Leggy is girly. runs away from Legolas fans but hm...I havn't had chocolate in ages so I don't think it would matter to me much anymore...

**Sweetiepie15: **Thanks for the review! Gives you cookies

**So I am:** oooo How was france? I hate learning french I failed in that subject hehehe. But erm longer chapters... I don't think Pixie will do that, though she does occasionally extend chapters. But hmmm more frequent updates I can try and do for you all, and thanks for your lovely review

Thanks to everyone who reads and review, as well as though who remain annominous to us, (Hmm...don't think I can spell) But yes please do REVIEW:P


	28. Thoughts of home

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty eight: Thoughts of home**

"Maddy seems to think that she wouldn't have been killed too," Mo ranted, "Just because she knows all about...everything to do with Middle Earth, don't mean they give a crap about her. She's no different from us two!"

"Tell her that. This whole thing has become too emotional," Fran said from on top of a low branch of a suspicious looking tree. "It was exciting at first. Now we're always on the brink of death or travelling. Oh my God! Why the hell hasn't British Airways been invented people?" Fran's attempt to cheer Mo up worked. A sheepish grin illuminated Mo's sullen face.

"No doubt this is the most bizarre but memorable thing that happened in my life. I just want to know if I can go home. We don't know how long we have to stay here. Besides I've missed sooooo many TV shows already. Oh god!" Fran whined.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mo.

"TV! How am I supposed to live without TV!" Fran slapped her hands to her cheeks.

"What ever happens happens for a reason. Like Legolas suggesting to execute us, means I can play games with his mind for revenge." Mo jumped from a branch a little higher on the tree than where Fran was perched.

"I like it here to, but no one mentioned how BORING this fiasco gets in the middle, it's no wonder they didn't die from boredom before they even got to Gondor!"

"Don't preach to the choir!"

"Am I the only one enjoying myself?" Maddy joined the bitching session.

"You _must_ miss something?" Questioned Mo.

"Nothing that I will miss more than not being here in middle earth. I'm not the bad guy here, so stop making me one!"

"I bet you have all the answers to _everything_ to do with Middle earth."

"I know more then you two, yes, I'll admit that."

Mo and Fran gave each other 'I knew she thought that' looks, and turned away from Maddy.

"Oh come on that was obvious!" Defended Maddy.

"So? No need to rub it in!" Mo replied sternly.

"Well I also know that if you both want to get on with things we have to rejoin the company, who are already moving. SO COME ON!" Maddy turned on heel and walked out into the open plain.

"I'm going back. But there's going to be some changes around here..." Mo schemed.

Joining the company again much to the girls relief, they were actually more cheerful.

"Come on then! Shouldn't we be leaving?" said Mo.

"Glad to hear you again, what happened to not speaking to us?" asked Legolas.

"Yeah, well I thought the silent treatment in Middle Earth was pointless seeing as there are like a few other people you can talk to."

"So you still think we're spies?" asked Fran.

"No," came the reply in union.

"So you don't want to kill us? Because if you do we'll find our own way round."

"Yes, only sometimes when you're unbearable should we want to kill you," replied Gimli.

"Plus how can three ladies like you possibly have the knowledge of where anything is let alone direction?" interjected Aragorn, "It was a surprise to us that you could even find your way to Lothlorien."

"Oh we have a fair idea," said Mo, "don't we Maddy?"

"What? Oh yeah. Er lets see, Rohan is I think east of us and Gondor south or south east, and yes, the Misty Mountains are north east I think?"

"Ok then, you do know where things are."

"Yeah pretty much, we aren't completely stupid, so can we please go now?"

Soon after they set out with Merry and Pippin behind Gandalf and Aragorn respectively; Gimli was behind Legolas, with the Palantir amongst them.

Night soon settled in and camp was set. For their own privacy the girls were set a few metres away from the remaining Fellowship.

"You know what's going to happen now don't you?" said a tired and dirty Fran.

"Yeah Pippin is..." Said Maddy but before she could finish Mo had slapped her hard over the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" Shouted Maddy.

Mo pointed to Legolas. "We can't say anything that is to happen. What if it changes the course of events? Like time travelling. Everything happens for a reason. You should know better then that!"

"er...good point" replied Fran.

Maddy however had gone, and was speaking to Pippin.

"I guess she wants to talk before he 'disappears'," Fran mouthed.

"Hmm...As long as she didn't spill the beans. I'm sleeping." Lying down on the soft earth she wondered, _what is going on at home? Will we ever get back?_

* * *

_**A/n** PiXiE here. It's 12:30am and Mo has ordered me to do this, so I shall…_

_First and foremost I have so say what a pleasure it is to read these reviews. Life has been very stressful at the moment and it's nice to see that this story is appreciated and enjoyed; it seems there's little time for laughter for me, personally, but I won't bore you with that suffice to say your reviews are treasured._

_**Faeriekittie306animelover:** Thanks for the review. It's nice to see that people continually read and review. I hope that you're enjoying the story._

_**Jousting Elf with A Sabre:** It's cute that you're counting reviews for us. It's good to see that you are enjoying the story._

_**Lildoe:** I must say that is one of the well, biggest compliments that we have ever been given; we'll try not to get too bigheaded; Thank you._

_**LadyGlory:** I'm truly sorry about your story. I think the people that do that are petty and immature, they truly don't deserve the right to post their own stories. When you write a story you must appreciate that it won't be to everyone's taste, and you must be willing to take constructive criticism, even if you do believe them to be flames. It you can't take criticism you can't grow as a writer; if you disagree email rather than get someone's stories taken off. Ooops, I'm ranting again, Mo will tell me off. Oh wells. What have we in store for the fellowship:grins: if I remember correctly the next ones a fun one._

_**Ain't-no-angels:** Thank you so much._

_**Fae Black: **I have read the silmarillion; about two years ago. It took me ages and I haven't had the time to read it again since, but I did enjoy it. Mo meanwhile is subjected to continual threats that I will buy her the book for her birthday and force her to read it; I think it's her idea of hell. This story will be continued; it is actually finished we're just being terrible lazy when it comes to getting it posted._

_**Sweetypie-15: **Thank you. You make me laugh. Cookies are very important, I must agree. So I therefore give you some more; not that I'm bribing you or anything:winks:_

_Thanks for all the reviews, continue reading. This story will be posted in full even if we do seem lazy in getting it done. Your reviews do remind us to do so!_

_PiXiE_


	29. Riders from the North

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter twenty nine: Riders from the North**

The three awoke to a startled cry.

"What is it?" Fran whispered sleepily.

"Pippin. He looked into the palan...palan..." Maddy yawned, "Palantir we can go back to sleep, he just goes off with Gandalf."

"Don't you want to say goodbye or anything?" Mo asked.

"I said goodbye last night. That is enough."

Maddy curled back into a ball.

"What happens after that?"

"We..."Maddy started to drift off.

"MADDY!" Mo shouted.

"What?" Maddy asked irritated.

"What happens next?"

"Oh we leave because a Nazgul comes."

"Oh right," Said Fran not really listening.

"A Nazgul?" Mo questioned, frowning.

"That's what she said."

"Shouldn't we be packing and readying our horses? So that we can leave _quickly_?"

"I'm sleeping. I was having a good dream! I was at school and we were at lunch being normal!"

"Get up!" Mo ordered.

"Why?"

"I said get up!" She made to kick them.

"We're up! We're up!" Maddy mumbled climbing out of her warm bedroll. They started to get ready.

"We better saddle the horses I suppose."

"Where are you intending on going?" Asked Legolas from behind.

"Well Pippin just looked into the Palantir, and Sauron saw him, so he knows where we are so we figured we were leaving soon," Fran ventured.

"Oh right," He started to walk away. "How could you hear?"

He had stopped.

"Mo's super elven hearing," Maddy remarked grinning.

Fran chortled while Legolas smiled hesitantly before leaving into the night.

"Right the horse's..."Maddy sighed her gaze still in the same place.

"I guess she's back to her usual obsession," Mo laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"It's true!"

"So?"

Suddenly a call came across the clearing, "Wake up!"

The Rohirrim started to stir, the girls already readying their horses.

"I guess it's endless riding again." Fran said glumly already rubbing her arse.

.-.-.-.

"I see dead people," Hissed Mo into Maddy's ear.

"Yeah, I suppose these people are as good as dead."

"No," Mo sighed looking around, "Look! Dead people!"

"Yes Mo, of course."

"No over there!" Mo pointed _yonder_.(inside joke)

The girls followed her gaze, "You know we shouldn't be able to see that." Maddy frowned thoughtfully.

"What is that?" Said Fran "You have to be specific."

"Oh that's Elladan, Elrohir and the Northern rangers."

"Who?" Fran asked.

"The twins of Elrond."

"Again I say. Who?"

"Mo, you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Not the foggiest."

"They are Arwen's older brothers by about 400 years or something. I didn't really try to learn it of by heart."

"Of course you didn't," Said Fran unbelievingly.

"So what can you tell us about them?"

That was when they arrived, making a huge kafuffle.

.-.-.-.

An hour had passed and the group had easily settled with the extra thirty or so men being brought into the group, far too quickly for Mo's liking.

"Hello," Said an unfamiliar voice.

Mo turned to see and elf atop a brown horse long brown hair was tied back in an Elven style, His glittering brown eyes a mixture of excitement, mischief and sorrow.

"Goodbye," She snapped before riding forward.

The elf looked after her in shock, "You're better of ignoring her. She's been somewhat cranky since they tried to execute her."

"Execute?" He questioned.

"A long story," Answered Fran.

"I'm immortal I've got all the time in the world."

Maddy suddenly started singing, "Perfect by nature, objects of self indulgence...Never was and Never will be dum dee dum dum... No wait wrong song... Damn it! I need my Evanescence album! Now how does it go? These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just to much that time cannot erase. When you'd..." She carried on singing.

"Erm, why is she singing?"

"That's and age old question, she's always singing. Mads what are you singing?"

"I dunno." You could tell that she was lying.

"What are you singing?"

"I'll sign it to you." She did so.

"M.y...i.m... Oh I get it but why such a depressing song?"

"He said the word!" Maddy exclaimed as if it answered all questions.

* * *

Mo back again. I'm ever so lazy, but well sigh here begins my torturing days with Elladan. Maddy just wants to continously pester me forever I swear, anyway we've been doing exams lately and untill they are all over in a few weeks time, updates shall be scarce very sorry. But well now to reviews.

**Ladyglory:** hehehe Looks like Legolas is dead then seeing as it's been a very long while since the last update. Well anyway hope things are going well for you over at fictionpress. I would go over there but I never finish my original stories, guess I lack the motivation to do so, though ideas constantly pound my head. Anyway thanks for the review and I hope you carry on reading and reviewing our story.

**Jousting elf with a sabre:** wah! your still counting for us! I'm wondering if anyone will carry on reviewing due to our lack of ...yeah. Though thanks for the review and please do keep reading!

**Sweetypie15:** Yay someone loves our story! thanks for the review and please! keep reading and be patient with us begs you

**Fk306animelover:** oooo a new reader? sorry we havn't been very impressive have we. Hands you some cookies and well if you want to know what's going to happen you'll just have to carry on reading P Thank you for the review!

Thank all the reviewers, and everyone who read this story. Please read and review! we want to hit that 300! T.T


	30. Mo gets some unwanted attention

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter thirty: Mo gets some unwanted attention**

"So who are you again?" Fran asked Elladan.

"One of the twins of Elrond, and one of Arwen's elder brothers." He replied throwing another stick into the fading fire.

"Yeah I know that mate, but which one are you? The original or the clone?"

"Pardon?"

"Which-twin-be-you?" Said Mo Slowly, "Is that plain enough for you?"

"Oh yeah, plain as rain, I'm Elladan by the way...Fru isn't it?"

"What? NO! It's Francesca Fay Louise Tou Saint Andrews." Replied Fran with a smirk

"Er...I think I'll stick with Fru."

"Suit yourself," Replied Fran looking around at where Maddy was with the rest of the men.

"What is Maddy doing?" asked Fran.

"Looks like she'd fraternising with the enemy and being a traitor," Answered Mo.

"Just because they wanted to execute you don't mean they are the enemy" Said Elladan, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Find it funny do you? How about I go and try to kill you?"

"You wouldn't be able to," He laughed.

"Why ever not?"

"Because you're a GIRL!"

Mo sighed and shook her head, _Men_! She thought, but her mouth spoke for itself, "You...Stupid, sexist, lame excuse for and elf!" _oh no, looks like I'm on another person's murder list,_ She thought looking at Elladan's shocked face. However to her relief he began to laugh!

"Man he's strange," Whispered Fran to Mo.

"I...heard...that!" replied Elladan who was still laughing his head off.

"Good thing you didn't kill him, look around you."

Looking around they could see most men staring their way. Some who didn't know what was happening had drawn their weapons.

"Who said I wanted to kill anything? All I want to do is go home! Back to those simple things in life. Sure the view of the moon and stars are great here without city lights and pollution clouding them. At least I wouldn't be risking my life for people who don't give a damn even if I do die! At least I can be that strange twisted weird yet funny girl in normal clothes! I'm not doing this ANYMORE!" She yelled on the verge of tears, "It was your choice to do this! Not mine! Sure I agreed, but I'm not doing it. No way I can't put up with all this shit! I HATE it! I HATE this place and most of all I HATE this stupid war for power and land. It's not our world, why the hell we are doing this is beyond me!" And with a full break out of silent tears she jumped up climbed onto Orion and galloped off, leaving many staring.

"Now that was a surprise," Said Aragorn.

"Shouldn't we go after her before an Orc or something does?"

"No, she'll be back."

"What if we're not here?"

"I'll go," Said Fran.

"I'll come to, I know this land better then you," Said Elladan, "Don't leave without us!" He shouted back at them.

"Is she usually like this?"

"No Elladan she is not. Usually she's a very pissed off girl, that shouts a lot... and bosses… both of them are bossy."

"There are two?"

"No she's not skitso. I mean Maddy and Mo; they like to boss me around."

"And you listen to er...Maddy? She seems rather..." He trailed off.

"Insane? Delirious? Off her rocker?"

"Yes... that. But back to Mo."

.-.-.-.

"He's got no chance you know," Said Maddy airily.

"Pardon?" Asked Elrohir.

"The stunt he's pulling to 'save' Mo; it won't work. She has an aversion to men."

"He's an elf," Elrohir replied.

"The male species in general." Maddy clarified, "She'd rather jump into Mount Doom then admit liking a male. There's no point in him even trying. But we don't have to tell him that do we?" she winked, "Lets enjoy her reject him."

"He only likes her because she hates him."

"It's a love hate relationship."

"MO! COME BACK!" Shouted Fran.

"Piss off."

"NO!"

"It's dangerous in the wilderness."

"Oh shut up you pointy eared blonde haired pixie!"

"I have brown hair!"

"I don't give a shit."

"That isn't good language for a Lady."

"It's a good thing I'm not a Lady then!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You're female, are you not?"

"Yes I am."

"Hold up." Said Fran, "Can you please shut up so we can go back to the group?"

"No," Said Mo, obstinately.

"So you just want to trek out into God knows where, and eventually get killed or die of Hunger?"

"Well I'll end up dieing in one of these battles anyway."

"You don't know that," said Elladan trotting close to her.

"Shut up and back away, you are way too close to me."

"If the Lady wants me to."

"Look," Said Mo eyes flashing, "If you call me a Lady again you won't be able to reproduce!"

"Some how I doubt that."

"You have to sleep! Elf or not!" Mo threatened.

They then turned around and went back to the group.

"Elladan?" Asked Elrohir, winking at Maddy, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

OK first I apologise for making you guys wait, second lets all celebrate we don't have exams no more! hands everyone a cookie and thirdly the bad news, after this chapter I have no more, due to me not haven spoken to Maddy in a while so I have no more. But hopefully because the exams are over she'll be coming online a lot more often so more chapters for you guys. And last of all before I answer the reviews, I'll be going to Vietnam this summer so will not be able to post, so hopefully Maddy will fill the gaps for me.

**The Cool one:** Good to hear you like our story, thanks for the review please keep reading!

**FK306 Animelover:**hehehe poor elf, me taking it out on him and all, oh well that's how my character was created that's how she'll stay and terrorise all of them. insert evil laugh

**Rhiw:** Thanks for the review, please do continue to read and review.

**Sweetypie15:** Mega apoligy to you for taking so long, and a big thank you for still having the patients for us.

**Altar Carnesr: **Yeah I think you prefere that they were still stalkers because all the chapters were condensed down to give you bigger chapters, but the first time round people couldn't wait to see them being found out. Its interesting to see the alternation between opinion. Thank you for you review please do keep reading.

**Mikki Leigh**: Yeah reading it over now it does seem like we ramble alot don't we? but it's all for the building up of each character, plus it lets you get to know them better. Thank you for the review please keep reading.

**Sweet sango Japan (e-mailed review)-** Thank you for making the effort to review to us, it's a great pleasure to hear both from fans on ff.n and through e-mail and I couldn't remember if I replied to your review via e-mail so I will do so here again. Could you by chance who your american pen-pal is? I'd like to thank them for referring you to our story! hands you a bunch of cookies

Well I'm sorry if i missed anyone out, but this is all the reviews for this chapter that I can find. Thank you to everyone for reading wether or not you review. Please keep reading and review so that we can hit out 300 target!

Candy


	31. The paths of the dead, nearly

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty One: The paths of the dead…nearly**

"Changed your elven affections then?" Fran asked, smirking.

"What?" asked a perplexed Maddy.

"He winked at you."

"Who did?"

"Elrohir."

"Oh, yeah." Maddy grinned.

"So you aren't desperately in love with him then?"

"I've never been 'desperately in love' with Elrohir, though he _is_ a hot elf. Come to think of it most elves are."

"I was talking about Legolas."

"Oh." Maddy looked decidedly ahead.

"You don't like him any more!" Fran exclaimed nearly falling off her horse. Several people stared at her, while Elrohir glanced over in interest.

"I didn't say that."

"Your face says it all!"

"No, I just think it's…stupid. After all we are on a quest for war, and he _ignores_ me, and not in a I-like-you-so-I'll-avoid-you kinda way."

"Mo! OVER HERE!" Fran yelled.

"What?" Mo questioned turning Orion towards them.

"Madeleine is broken!" Fran hissed.

"I'm not broken!" Maddy exclaimed leading to several more people turning in their saddles.

"When you say 'broken' what do you mean?" Mo asked, shaking her head, briefly glancing at Elladan, or was it Elrohir?

"She doesn't like you-know-who anymore." Fran said by way of explanation.

"Voldemort?"

"No." Fran scowled, "Who Orlando Bloom plays."

"Will Turner?"

"Mo! Stop being a dunce. I'm talking about a book character."

"What? You mean?" Mo glanced back down the line of riders. "Well it's about time toy got over the good for nothing ponce."

"Don't call him that!" Maddy leaned over to whack her."

"See! Fran you're wrong, she's perfectly sane."

"Then why did he wink at you?" Fran demanded.

"That, m'dear, is a secret." Maddy replied smugly.

"You're keeping secrets from us, with an _Elf_?" Mo was incredulous.

"Uh huh."

"They tried to execute us." Shouted Mo.

"Elrohir didn't."

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas turned around at that.

"I didn't do what?" The younger twin asked.

"It doesn't matter." Came the quick reply from Madeleine.

"You have to tell me, you said my name!"

"Why?" Maddy asked, smirking.

"Because I said so."

"Great reasoning Lord Elrohir. I'll be going back to my conversation without the three of you eaves dropping." Maddy snickered to her self before proclaiming, "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir!"

"What?" Mo questioned sharply.

"I am quoting Sam." Maddy replied brightly.

"Of course you are." Came Fran's dubious reply.

.-.-.-.

"Why do they keep staring over here?" Mo asked.

"Who is staring?" Fran questioned as Maddy sniggered.

"What are you laughing at?" Mo questioned.

"Nothing." Maddy replied, far to quickly.

"Tell me, otherwise I'll set the ghosts on you." Mo threatened with a grin.

"Ghosts? Where?" Said a panicking Maddy, diving under her elven cloak, causing her friends and those around her to burst into laughter.

"That was evil!" Maddy exclaimed.

"You are evil, keeping secrets from your only actual friends in Middle Earth."

At that moment the elven twins came over. Elrohir dropped himself down next to Maddy and whispered something into her ear. This made her look up at Mo, and then at Elladan who had sat next to Mo.

"Ok…what are you doing?"

"Giving you the pleasure of my company." Replied Elladan as he watched Mo chuck things in the fire.

"What if I don't want your company? Go share it with Maddy, she takes an interest in elves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maddy questioned, eyes narrowed.

"That I'd rather not have Elladan's company and that he should somewhere where he would be more appreciated. I'm sure many elven maids would."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Who said anything about hate? That is such a weak word for what I feel."

"Don't worry, she hates everyone right now," said Fran, at the look on Elladan's face.

"Maddy, your thoughts on the paths of the dead?" asked Mo, quickly changing the topic.

"The paths of the dead? What has that got anything to do with us?"

"Erm…even I remember that we go through them." Fran replied.

"Well there is NO way I am going through there." Maddy exclaimed.

"Awww. Is Maddy scared of beings that aren't even touchable?" Mo teased.

"Yes! Maddy is! Can't we go around?"

"We can," said Mo, pointing to Fran and herself, "but you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of a certain decision you made in Hollin that got us in this situation in the first place."

"Shut up!"

"BOOO!" Fran shouted. Maddy quickly jumped from her place, screaming, leaving Mo and Fran on the floor clutching their stomachs.

* * *

Well first off, sorry for the wait, sounds like an old record, I know. But! Fear not, I went to Mo's house yesterday and stole, ok grudgingly received, the Stalking the Fellowship file, with every hand written chapter for me to type up. Only another 50 to go!

I go back to college of Monday, after my lovely 1 week summer holiday (I wish I were joking) but hopefully work shouldn't get to busy to quickly so this story should be updated at least twice a week.

For those of you who read our other story, 'a work in progress' it hasn't been abandoned: we finally go stuff sorted out yesterday and it should be up by the end of September/ early October which seems ages away but it's long and complicated and full of fiddly bits that all three of us have to chip in on. It was much easier to write when we went to the same school…

Anyway, onto reviews, all twelve of them! On another note I have read rumours that we're no longer allowed to reply to reviews. I have read through the terms of service and it didn't say that. Anyone care to enlighten me on whether this is true or not. But I digress…

**LadyGlory**: Thanks for sticking with the story.

**Alatril Carnesr**: I do that as well. I usually prefer the beginnings of stories.

**Mikki Leigh**: Mo gets a lot of stuff happening to her in the next few chapters, can't leave her out, can we?

**Sweetypie15**: Thanks

**IloveJesus7390**: Thanks

**Fk306 animelover**: Quite a lot of arguments going on at the moment.

**Go Stick Your Head in A toilet**: Thank you.

**Rhiw**: Should I be worried?

**FallenTruth**: You're on the right track.

**Bunny of despair**: Thanks

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler**: Thanks.

Sorry for the not so detailed answers, I have chapters to type and the room I am in is stiflingly hot!

Thanks for reading,

PiXiE


	32. Blankets

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Blankets**

"You still pissed?" asked Mo sweetly.

"I'm not pissed, I'm frightened, but my so called friends continue to rub it in!" retorted Maddy.

"If you're scared now you'll be shitting yourself in a minute," added Fran as they reached the valleys entrance.

The deep dark crack in the stone dared passers by to enter, teasing them with the threat of ultimate doom.

The whole group could feel the tension and nerves buzzing between each of them.

It was almost time.

"If you look at it upside down it's not that scary," Fran said, severely tilting her head to the side.

Mo and Fran caught Fran's dazed look and laughed to each other. "She's worse than Pippin," Legolas told them from behind.

Aragorn dismounted his stallion and went to the edge of the caverns darkness. "The time has come," he announced. "Come, but do not fear. We shall not be trailed or tormented yet; there will be an end to this obstacle, just as there will be an end to this war. We must stay strong!"

"Or we must pee in our pants cos I am shit scared of going in there," Fran giggled with the girls.

The company dismounted their steeds and cautiously tailed Aragorn into the cavern.

"What was that?" Maddy nervously clenched her fists in defence.

"What was what?" Mo puzzled.

"That sound." Maddy gritted.

"Of? That sound of…?" probed Mo.

"The sound of something not human lurking in the darkness."

"So Legolas, an elf, has got you freaking out?"

"No, not Legolas!"

"You called?" Legolas asked behind Mo, making both girls jump.

"You fool. You're a prince, did you not go to 'bring a polite prince' classes?" Spat Mo.

"You called my name, did you not?"

"No, I did not. Madeleine did, you spastic. And don't sneak up on two defenceless young maidens in the scary cave, please. Because next time I'll hurt you!"

"My apologies, Lady Mo. It will not happen again," and Legolas disappeared back into the gloom.

"Where were we Mads?" Mo continued.

"Don't worry now. I'm more afraid of you than whatever's in here."

.-.-.-.

"Stop sneaking up on me, dammit!" Mo's eyes blazed, "stop talking, sneaking and touching me! I do _not_ like it, nor do I like you! So Elladan son of Elrond and…" Mo fished for the word.

"Celebrian." Maddy squeaked from under her blanket.

"Exactly! Stay away from me and my friends."

"But-" Pleaded the woe-begotten elf.

"I think you should go now." Said Fran, biting her hand to hold back her laughter.

"Yes Elladan." Said Elrohir grinning, "We should go."

Two elves left and another appeared.

"Why are you hiding under a blanket?" Legolas questioned, tapping Maddy on the shoulder, who promptly screamed.

"You said it. Hiding!"

"From what?" he asked pulling the blanket up.

"Evil things…like ghosts." Maddy pulled down the blanket.

"Ghosts? They are dead; they cannot harm you."

"Ignore her. She's been scared of them for years." Intervened Fran.

"Scared of her own shadow if you ask me." Mumbled Mo.

"Anyway, just leave her alone to walk, with blanket over her head, leading a horse. We'll make sure she doesn't walk into anything." This sentence was punctuated with an "oof" as Maddy walked into a man in front, who dropped his sword.

The metal clanged on the floor causing Maddy to scream loudly, at a high pitch. The three elves promptly covered their ears wincing.

"I believe you," Legolas grimaced before walking away hurriedly.

"That was funny," said Fran.

"What was that noise?" Maddy asked, "is there a battle?" The blanket moved as if she were turning her head.

"No, that was you scaring a man and killing the elves ears." Said Fran.

"Which is a great idea, especially with the echo. We should of thought of that ages ago!"

"Only you, Mo, only you."

"I killed some elves? Are they okay?" Maddy asked, stopping herself from tripping over.

"Why don't you just take that stupid blanket off and stop yourself from breaking your neck?" Fran questioned.

"Because…"

"Whose blanket is that, anyway?"

A mumble.

"What?"

"Legolas'"

"He gave you his blanket?"

"Yes, I told him I was cold. I smells of him too!" a loud sigh was heard.

* * *

A/n I do wonder why I allow myself to be portrayed in such a way…then I realise that I did in fact write this chapter so it's my own fault! Onto reviews!

**LadyGlory**: You have succeeded in your mission of scaring both Mo and myself, we do in fact worry for your insanity.

**Fae Black**: We like laid back, especially me. I hate writing battle scenes, much to busy for my simple mind.

**Fk306 animelover**: The next update should be up by the end of the weekend!

**Sweetypie15:** Your welcome

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler**: We love to oblige!

I do hope you review,

PiXiE


	33. Here they come

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Three: Here they come**

"Ok, can someone tell me what is happening?" squealed Maddy from under the blanket.

"Uh, Aragorn is just standing there," replied Fran.

"Oh no!" shrieked Maddy as she quickly stumbled behind Francesca.

"What?" asked a very puzzled Fran.

"He's going to call upon the ghost to honour an ancient alliance," replied Mo.

"Oh. So we get to see dead people!"

"Er…if you want to put it that way, then yes we are." Said Mo as she rolled her eyes.

Just then Fran caught a shimmer in the corner of her eyes as she stood and listened to Aragorn. "I just saw one!" she whispered.

Unfortunately Maddy also heard and quietly curled into a ball under Legolas' blanket and started to rock herself.

The darkness started to lighten in a ghostly glow as more and more ghosts emerged from the shadows. A breeze started to pick up sending shivers down the girls' spines.

"Do you think it will get any colder than this?" Fran asked.

"Probably."

"But I'm already freezing my tits off!"

"Language, Fran." Mo admonished.

Elladan, who had suddenly appeared by Mo's side, said, "Language did not matter to you before when you were cursing me…What has changed the Lady's mind?"

Raising an eyebrow Mo replied, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lady! And I would rather not have her talking about her tits in front of my face."

At this pronouncement Fran burst into a quiet fit of giggles.

"Then what should I address you by?" he questioned.

"By my name!"

"And which one would you prefer? For I have heard you answering to many."

"Choose whichever one you want," said Mo as she wrapped her cloak around her as the winds had grown stronger.

Elladan stared at her softly, "would you like my cloak? I have little need for it."

"No, I'll stick with mine. I doubt yours will make much difference." She muttered. But before she knew it a hand had slipped around her neck and the cloak was on her back. She turned to thank him, slightly taken aback by his kindness, but he had already disappeared into the shadows.

.-.-.-.

"Maddy has Legolas' blanket and Mo has Elladan's cloak, but oooh no, Franny's tits can turn to icicles for all you care!" Fran sneered.

"Aragorn is done," Elrohir fixed his eyes upon the apparition of an army of ghostly beings streaming towards them all.

"There's loads of them," Mo gaped.

The spirits had come from all directions, followed by a ghastly wind, chilling the air and all the living things in its path.

"What's happening out there?" Maddy voiced nervously. "You've all gone quiet…Hello?"

"Hush," hissed Elrohir, "We re silent because the dead are gathering."

"Well I don't know do I. I'm under a blanket for goodness sake."

"I think Gimli wants to join you under there, he's not taking the dead people following us very well," taunted Mo.

"Oh God I forgot about that!" Maddy tightened her grip on the travelling blanket.

"C'mon. You knew this would happen eventually." Fran attempted to lift the blanket from over Madeleine's eyes, but Maddy's grip was too tight. "Maddy, you BIG BABY! Just look!"

"No!" Maddy pulled back so hard Fran tumbled to her knees, her hands still on the blanket.

"Ow! You little…!" gritted Fran as she bombarded the blanket with hits.

"Stop it you two," ordered Mo half concerned about the gangly pile of bones dressed in golden armour stepping towards her, it's fingers clasping a notched and broken sword. She was also half concerned about the loss of Maddy's brain cells as a result of Fran's attack.

The company mounted their horses again, not before Legolas rescued Maddy from Fran, and Elladan reluctantly forced Fran to mount her horse and not attack him instead.

"Aggressive folk, these women." Smiled Elladan to Legolas.

"By the Valar, not so much as your Lady Mo," Legolas said, returning the smile.

"Do you wanna become the next dead man walking? Well then, stop talking about me!" said Mo, very aggressively.

They rode in file behind Aragorn with haste. The men in battle in Gondor needed them on their side, so the company rode to their calls and the walking dead followed.

* * *

A/n Well that chapter was hard to type up: Fran decided to be the queen of run on sentences and I have tried to shorten them, but I think that has lead to a stunted flow.

Back to college tomorrow, I will continue to update though. I'm going to spend the day typing up chapters instead of doing my holiday homework, which I shouldn't have left until the last day, but there you go.

**Fk306 animelover**: Don't feel sorry for the elves! They welcome our criticism and evilness!

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler**: What are fruit-e fruit monks?

**LadyGlory**: How is the white padded room then?

**Bunny of Despair**: What is this? Speaking badly of algebra? I love algebra! It's fun! And I'm being serious I do maths at college.

**Fae Black**: Thanks. What did the last chapter remind you of then?

**Demonshadowgirl**: Thank you. Hopefully you will stay with us until completion.

PiXiE


	34. Elven miscreants

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Elven miscreants**

"Look! The light at the end of the tunnel!" Fran announced.

"Yeah, and it's about the size of a pinprick," replied Mo, pulling Elladan's cloak around her.

"Shh! I'm trying to coax Maddy out."

"I think she's fine." Said Mo looking around. "Where is she anyway?"

"With Legolas. See she's holding his arm rather tightly.

"Which one is she? Left or right?"

"Right. The other one is Gimli."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Light! Pure! Wondrous! Splendiferous light!" Maddy had dropped the cloak and was now spinning around in circles.

"You know the ghosts are still here?" commented Mo.

Madeleine lost her balance; fell onto Legolas sending him sprawling backwards.

"Oof." Legolas wiped his hair out of his face and tried to get up.

But he couldn't.

Maddy was trying to hide under his tunic.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding," came the muffled reply.

Fran and Mo were clutching their sides in laughter. "You know I would let you hide under my tunic." Elladan commented to Mo suggestively.

Mo looked at him before kicking him sharply in the knee before returning her attention back to Maddy.

"You know your skin glows?" Maddy asked.

"Your breath is tickling me," Legolas replied through gritted teeth.

"Really? How about now?" Maddy started to blow.

"Tampa Tanya!" Stop that! he burst slipping into Sindarin.

"Mankoi?" why?

"Man ume lle quena?" what did you say?

"Amin quena 'Mankoi'." I said, 'why'

"What is going on?" Aragorn strode up, staring at Legolas.

"She's hiding." Legolas replied patting Maddy on the head.

"Under your tunic?"

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Fran! Look at this." Maddy hissed.

"What?" she replied groggily.

"Mo! And Elladan!"

Fran's eyes widened. Elladan was leaning against a tree asleep with Mo in his lap, she was currently leaning against his chest.

"By the Valar!" gasped Legolas (Madeleine was still holding to his arm).

This woke Elladan with a start, which in turn woke up Mo.

She screamed, "What is going on?"

"You were cold so I offered to warm you up and you said yes."

"No, I bloody well did not! How the hell did I end up in your lap?"

"Yes Mo, how did you end up in _Elladan's_ lap?" Maddy stressed loudly causing those around them to turn and stare.

"That's what I'm asking!" shouted Mo, who was highly embarrassed by this point, and ran behind Fran so that no one could see her anymore.

All eyes turned to Elladan.

"Forgive me Mo, but to see a fair maiden such as yourself suffering from the nights chill pains me. You must understand that I meant no offence, only the intension to keep you warm beside me. But I think you appreciated this much more than I expected and repositioned yourself on top of me," the elf smirked.

"I would not do that!" came a furious roar from behind Fran's shoulders.

"Well you DID do that, much to my surprise."

"Very much to his delight, I'm sure. Look at that smug smile on his face he enjoyed it," laughed Fran to Maddy.

"SHUT UP FRANCESCA!" Mo retaliated.

"You know you liked it, Mo." Maddy spat out through a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Why haven't you all set off like I asked, Legolas?" Aragorn appeared from a dim lit cove adjacent to the camp.

"Because Mo wants to act out hidden fantasies at the moment," chuckled Maddy; stumbling to reach the horse she intended to ride.

"Ok, I'm not talking to you any more! Who needs enemies when they have friends like you!" Mo stormed off towards her horse, leaving Frab abd Naddy to fill the stale air with laughter.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Yippee! We're there, we're there!" Maddy waved her hands in delight so violently that she lost grip of Legolas' waist and fell to the soft mud below her with a thud.

This time the whole group found the crazy antics of the girls amusing, so much so that even Aragorn pushed his troubles aside to pass out a hearty chorus of laughter.

"You alright, love?" Fran dismounted and raised Maddy to her feet, revealing the gooey mud covering Maddy's face and whole front.

"She looks like an orc!" Mo's observation was quite accurate at first glance.

"Shut up Mo!" Maddy was not pleased to say the least.

* * *

A/n Well I have emerged from the already tall piles of homework assignments to post this. Elladan's been a very naughty elf :grins: any believe his explanation?

A note on the elvish, it's from the grey elves site I used years ago, therefore it's not actually Tolkien canon but I didn't really have time nor the patience to make it correct and I don't believe ff.n takes stories down for incorrect elvish, though with their stringent rules I wouldn't be surprised.

**Fk306 animelover**: Is this chapter soon enough, or would you prefer more frequent updates?

**LadyGlory**: Black with red skulls :quirks brow: Do I dare ask? My room is yellow and red with gold stars. It was decorated before I read Harry Potter though…I think.

**Bunny of despair**: Do not rub in the grievances of the author! After all I post. :P

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler**: Hannon le.

**Fae Black**: Progressive, I think I like that word…

**Shadow08**: Hilarious? Really? Thanks!

**Sweetypie15**: Your most welcome.

Well the apple crumble I just made smells as if I need to take it out of the oven soon and there's custard to be made so I will take my leave now.

_Updated: 7th September 2005_

PiXiE


	35. Damsels in distress

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Damsels in distress**

"Ooh, the black ships are pretty from far away." Mo admired the intricate detail lining the wooden ships sides and the great pillars home to the worn sails flapping against them in the new found breeze.

The walking dead had become a dark mist in the twilight of dusk. Night was rolling in over the ravine ahead which meant the company settled down for another uncomfortable night sleeping so close to their fearsome companions.

"You can't even see them properly now," Fran said to Maddy, trying to reassure her that there was no need to sleep under Legolas' blanket again that night.

"Just to be sure, I think I'll stay close to Legolas, you never know what may happen!"

"But you read the books, of course you know what happens."

"Shh! Ok, so I know that we have to get through a forest, get attacked by falling boulders, scare off all the town folk who think Aragorn is the King of the Dead…"

"He looks half dead as it is so I don't blame them."

"…then we get on the ships and arrive just in time at the battle of the Pelennor fields to save the day."

"Well, good for you Madeleine, but what the hell has that got to do with you playing damsel in distress, quite pathetically might I add," Fran scorned.

"Well, for your information, the books have no mention of us or how we have affected the whole chain of events that have and will take place because we are not supposed to be here. But I tell you this, by the end of this quest Legolas Greenleaf will fall in love with me!"

"Oh. My. God." Fran punctuated each word to its fullest extent in the height of disbelief. "You mean this whole 'I'm so afraid. Oh why can't I have a knight in shining armour come and save me from these ghastly creatures? Woe is me' has been an act?"

"I am not that sad!" Maddy retaliated, causing Fran to role her eyes dramatically. "You know that I am afraid of ghosts. And if Legolas feels the need to comfort me then…let's just say I won't be acting as aggressively towards Legolas as Mo was being with Elladan because of what happened last night."

"Talking of Mo, where is she?" Fran began revolving her head in every direction to seek out the missing part of the trio.

"She's been ignoring us all day, although she seems to have forgiven Elladan."

"Really?" Fran said, sitting further down against the dead log Maddy and herself had been relaxing on whilst the rest of the group hurriedly prepared camp. Night's shadow was setting in fast.

"Yeah. Her and Elladan were chatting while they rode side by side, then they went off somewhere as soon as we dismounted."

"Curious…" The ever-imaginative mind of Fran possessed didn't take long to think of an erotic conclusion to Mo's and Elladan's meeting. "What do you think they're doing together? All alone. In the dark. Emotions flaring?"

"NO Fran! Mo wouldn't be doing what you think she's doing." Maddy grinned at the thought.

"Well then what else could they be doing?" Fran looked at Maddy, and Maddy looked at Fran, and together they got up from their resting place to look for Mo.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"It's all gotten so real lately," Mo confessed, "Very soon we'll all, me, Maddy and Fran included, will be putting our lives in danger."

"That is the risk we are willing to take." Elladan said, sitting closer to Mo.

"Well I didn't sign up for this!"

"Mo, I swear to protect you with all the strength I can wield," pledged Elladan, providing comfort to suppress the overwhelming fear Mo held inside.

"Thank you Elladan. But sometimes I just sit and think to myself, why were we sent here? Who thought it was a good idea to send three schoolgirls into the middle of the great battle between good and evil? Because frankly, whoever did this was a complete dumbass!"

Elladan didn't quite get the meaning of the insult but felt the power behind it nonetheless.

"I just wanna go home before someone ends up hurt." _Just like I know they will_, Mo thought to herself.

"I can understand what is making you feel that way, and am glad that you can find it in yourself to confide in me, Mo."

"Well I'm not talking to Fran or Maddy so who else would I talk too, or have someone listen to _me_ for change!"

Elladan chuckled gently then placed him hands upon Mo's delicate shoulders. "I appreciate this gesture no matter what the circumstance."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Now he's touching up her back. See I told you that they're flirting!"

"Francesca!"

"Yes Maddy?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Quiet, they'll hear you." Fran scowled from behind the bush they were hiding in.

"Can we go now?"

"No. I know he's up to something. I'm gonna catch him red handed…"

**Ooooo0ooooO**

Mo leaned against the elf's chest. "Don't think for a minute that this means I like you." Mo had to make that very clear.

Another chuckle passed from the elf and a kiss was planted on Mo's brow.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"See! I told you!" Fran was very satisfied and stepped up from their hiding place. "Mo, what the hell is going on here?"

* * *

A/n A cliffhanger! Of a sort anyway…

I have to say reading the reviews did leave me slightly scared, but I got over it quickly.

**Bunny of Despair**: While I think Mo would be all to willing to let you do that, it would muck up the plot Fran and I so ruthlessly wrote, ignoring Mo's very loud, and very frequent protests.

**Anon Junky**: Wow. We made you laugh that hard?

**Fk306 animelover**: I think she's in denial too!

**Lady Keshanna of the Night**: Thank you :gives cookie:

**LadyGlory**: You may think you're stalking us, but you're not and I feel sorry for the three people you are following in the USA; because we live in Merry old England in a little town, in the middle of nowhere, known as London, or Londinium as I like to call it.:P

**Sweetypie15**: Ha! See I knew someone would be on my side! Legolas and I make the perfect couple. Fran and Mo just don't seem to see it.

**Shadow08:** Yes Maddy is the Pixie, and at this point I run away and hide behind a rock, or Legolas. Whichever is nearer.

**Goergiana:** No, that's not a flame. Yay! Chocolate. Bribery will get you everywhere!

**Fae Black**: In German you can write words that take up a whole line. That's lots of letters!

_Updated: 10th September 2005_

PiXiE


	36. Promises

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Promises**

"Er, why are you in a bush?" Questioned Mo half annoyed at being spied on and half amused at the state of Fran's hair, entangled with twigs, leaves and other tree debris.

"Er," Fran mumbled, "Why are YOU with a man?"

"An elf! He's an elf!" Maddy sprang up from the same bush Fran stood in.

"He's male so he's a man," defended Fran.

"Or he's male so he's an elf, and not an elleth."

"Whatever Madeleine, that is not the issue here. What is Mo doing so close to a male," Fran turned to Maddy, a smug smile wrapped across her face, "without attacking him?"

"Mo hasn't got any friends left, so Mo is forced to make new ones." Mo interrupted as she dislodged herself from under Elladan's arm to sit up straight.

"But we are your friends," Maddy whimpered.

"Really! Well you haven't been acting much like it lately." Mo screeched.

"We didn't intend on hurting your feelings."

"You are always singling me out and making me the slave driver!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! Well…" thought Fran, "maybe sometimes, but you like being bossy, don't you?"

"What I would like is for the whole of Middle Earth to not be threatened by the mere mention of my name, and for my friends to stop trying to pair me up with men I'm not remotely interested in, in the slightest."

"There's no need to exaggerate Mo, the whole of Middle Earth isn't afraid of you, just the whole Fellowship and the walking dead, who seem to be avoiding you as well."

"Shut up Madeleine!" Although they could be pretty childish at times, Mo knew she had true friends in Maddy and Fran, even if she wouldn't dare give them the satisfaction of knowing this.

"May I point out that I myself have neither avoided or deserted Mo, showing both my loyalty and friendship." Elladan smoothly criticised the way Mo had been made a joke of that day.

"If you so desire I could show you where to stick your _point_, but fortunately for you, you're leaving us now." Fran gripped Elladan by the arm and led the offended elf from the area the girls occupied. Elladan decided not to resist in any form, he knew when and where he wasn't wanted.

"Who said I was done talking with him?" Mo directed her question straight at Fran, who had realised it was pretty difficult holding n elf by the upper arm when they were so tall.

"I said," Fran said smartly, "I also say that we've been concentrating on everything but the inevitable conclusion for a while now. Real soon we'll be in the middle of a battle field and no matter what the guys here have been promising," Fran continued remembering Elladan's promise to Mo, "I think we should find the nearest pile of rocks and hide behind them screaming like a bunch of nancy boys."

"I agree completely." Maddy had a positive judgement to pass from her lips for a change.

"No one is gonna play the hero, if that's what you're worried about Fran. I have no intention of dying young." Mo stood, grabbed Maddy and Fran by the hands and pulled them nearer to her. "Let's make our own promise. We promise to get through this in one piece, ok?"

Maddy grimaced at the thought of her friends getting hurt, or Legolas, God forbid!

"We can't predict the future. But we can try our damned hardest to stay safe and together. Agreed?" Mo looked from Fran to Maddy and then back again.

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

Mo linked arms with both of the girls, one on either side, and all three returned to camp, happy for their reunion but equally fearful of the battle they faced.

* * *

A/n A short and yet serious chapter. It should be longer but there was no way to break the chapter evenly as the next one is on the funny side!

Thanks to **Fk306animelover** (you're always first to review!), **shadow08** (I feel I should run in fear…with Legolas at my side of course!), **Lady Keshanna of the Night**, **LadyGlory** (Why is everyone talking about penguins?),** Bunny of Despair** (you may have Elrohir, for now anyway) and **Fae Black**.

Sorry about not having proper review responses but I don't really have the time tonight. I was too busy watching the cricket. ENGLAND WON! Well, nice to see I got that out of my system.

PiXiE


	37. Francesca gets a new playmate

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Francesca gets a new playmate**

Fran was bored, terrible bored. Mo was talking to Elladan while Maddy was conversing with Legolas, animatedly laughing.

_I need to get myself a Middle Earthian friend_. She grimaced an idea forming in her head.

"Gimli?" she asked walking over to him, "can you teach me how to make a fire, I've heard dwarves are good at them."

"No lassie, I have not the time, and you needn't know."

"But I want to!" Fran burst.

"I'll teach you," offered Aragorn, looking up from a map.

"No, you're busy Aragorn. I will do it."

Fran turned to see a ranger that she vaguely recognised. His hair and beard were longer and more straggly then Aragorn's, and even more greasy. "Er, sure?" He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace.

They set to work building a fire, though he quickly broke the silence by saying, "My name is Haramph."

"Francesca." Fran replied trying not to let a look of distaste spread across her face.

"I know, I've watched you from afar."

"Really?" she choked out.

"Aye. For your raven hair is the colour of a raven, your skin the colour of…mud. Your-"

"Er, look, sorry. I've just remembered I have to go and do…stuff." Fran got up and hurried away.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"He said my skin was the colour of mud!" Mo, Maddy, Legolas and Elladan bit back laughter.

"A good poet and author writes about what they know." Maddy started, "He knows nature. At least he didn't compare you to tree bark or horse shit!" Legolas immediately covered her mouth with his hand while Maddy sighed, exasperated.

"What's he doing?" Mo asked.

"I'm not allowed to swear, it's unladylike apparently."

"Back to my problem!" Fran exclaimed.

"Just leave him alone, eventually he will go away." Legolas suggested.

"Because that _so_ worked with Elladan." Mo replied dryly.

"But we're friends now!" the elf in question offered.

"I don't want to be friends with him." Fran's face was full of revulsion.

"Yeah, we all have to put up with people we don't like," noted Legolas looking at Maddy affectionately.

Maddy whacked him on the arm, "I resent that comment!"

"Of course you do," he replied, poking her.

"Don't encourage her." Mo pointed out, "because if you're ticklish, like me, she'll never leave you alone."

"You're ticklish?" Elladan voiced.

"Don't you dare!" Mo started to run and Elladan quickly followed.

"Are you ticklish Legolas?"

"No." He stepped slowly away.

"Fine!" groaned Fran; "leave me to deal with it on my own."

Five minutes later Fran still stood, glaring at Maddy and Mo who were being chased, or chasing another.

"This plan is not working," she murmured to herself. She turned to find herself face-to-face with Haramph she visibly recoiled.

"Lady Francesca," he greeted.

"Hello Harry, can I call you that?" she asked.

"Of course." He bowed.

_He has some manners I suppose._

"Would you like to continue making fire?"

"No, not at the moment, I'm not really in the mood."

"Ahh, mayhap later?" he grinned devilishly, if you could call it that. His yellow decaying teeth were rather rank, though they could (thankfully) not be seen fully due to his beard.

"Yeah." Francesca slowly edged away, bumping into Aragorn. "Hi!" she greeted, latching onto his arm and leading him away from Harry.

"How fair you?" he asked.

"We've been marching for days with a spiritual host behind us, what do you think?"

"That you are having a great time." Aragorn smiled softly while Fran snorted, "Now why, truly, did you decide you needed to know how to light a fire? You've been oblivious to it until now."

"I was bored." She replied.

"Truthfully please."

"I was being truthful. I was bored."

"Because?"

"The nature has been the same for the last day, there hasn't been any change."

"And what of conversation?"

"I am conversing with you, am I not? Oh for pity sake, I'm starting to sound like you."

"But are you speaking with Mo and Madeleine?"

"Yep, we're on good terms. We just made a pledge to live through the battle."

"Which battle?"

"The inevitable one," she replied smoothly.

"If you are talking, then why are you bored?"

"They're talking to Legolas and Elladan."

"Yes." Aragorn smiled wryly, "Elrohir feels left out."

"Oh, we can be outcasts together." Fran grinned happily, turning her head in search of him.

"'Tis a shame neither of you are ticklish." Aragorn commented offhand, grey eyes gleaming.

"I am ticklish." Fran immediately realised her mistake.

"Elrohir!" Aragorn called, his voice carrying over the squeals of Mo and the restful murmur of the rest of the camp, "she is ticklish as well."

"That is so evil." Fran glared half-heartedly.

"He is ticklish as well, but just his ears."

"And I can't even reach those. And I swear elven ears are sensitive for another reason," Fran replied dubiously, quickly taking in Aragorn's smirk. But before she could hear his reply she ran away from a fast approaching Elrohir.

* * *

A/n I'm currently very busy, very frustrated and very peeved with the way my school is treating me at the moment. College applications have to be sent off in about three weeks and I'm away on a field trip for a week on Monday. This means I won't be updating next week and I can't reply to reviews today. Sorry. We do appreciate them all though. I will reply to reviews in the next chapter though, I promise!

PiXiE


	38. Boats, finally!

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty eight:** Boats, finally!

It was the middle of the night and as dark as death.

"Lord, we've been riding for an age," Maddy muttered to herself.

"Not quite," was Legolas' reply, "merely a few hours."

"But it's so boring!" Fran burst, "All I can see is the glinting of swords and the glowing of you three elves."

"Glad we could be of come assistance," smirked Elrohir.

"What's that horn for?" Mo asked staring at Elrohir.

"Oh, erm…" he trailed.

"He's going to give it to Aragorn so he can blow it and tell the grey company to attack the b-oa-ts," she yawned.

"How do you know that?" the dark haired elf asked curiously.

"People think that you're deaf when you have a blanket over your head."

"Where is that anyway?" Mo asked.

"In my pack," Maddy replied.

"Why is _my_ blanket in _your_ pack?" Legolas asked.

"because I can't ride a horse with a blanket over my head, duh!"

"What are they doing?" asked Mo looking into the distance as small soft lights were slowly being extinguished.

"They are closing their doors and windows."

"Why?" inquired Fran.

"Well we do have a whole load of dead things following us. Are we anywhere near the stone of Erech?"

"Nay."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"So how long are we on the boat?" Fran asked.

"Well, it's not really very specific, a day or so…"

"How do you know this? And what is 'it's'"

"Ahh….Legolas…" Madeleine fished for something to say.

"Galadriel!" exclaimed Mo.

"What about her?"

"She gave us some information so we could…ah…prepare ourselves for the challenge ahead."

"Yeah!" Fran and Maddy heartily agreed.

"Oh!" Elrohir urged his horse on towards Aragorn.

A few minutes later the silver horn was blown. It then seemed that horns were being blown in reply, as if it were echoing in deep caves far away. A chilling wind whipped around them as the ghosts drew closer, and Maddy tried, in vain, to hide in her tunic.

Aragorn then dismounted and cried in a great voice, "Oath-breakers, why have ye come?"

Then from the black abyss around them came, "to fulfil our oath and have peace."

Aragorn continued speaking telling them where to go and why, "I will hold the oath fulfilled and ye shall depart and have peace forever. For I am Ellessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor." He then motioned to Halbarad who unfurled a standard as dark as the surrounding sky.

There was then an oppressive silence as camp was set up around the stone. Francesca opened her mouth to ask a question though she quickly closed it at the glare she was receiving.

"What?" she mouthed.

"There is meant to be silence." Maddy mouthed back before getting out Legolas' blanket and settling down next to him.

Fran rolled her eyes, turned around and went to find a somewhat flat piece of hill, which was quite impossible due to the slope.

She eventually sat down and started making her bedroll only to see Harry near by. She quickly rolled the blankets back up and shuffled off, suddenly bumpy land didn't seem to bad.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"How long until we get on the boats do you think?" Mo asked the air randomly.

"Sunset hopefully," was the reply from Halbarad.

"But it's only just dawn," sighed Fran.

"You wish to get to battle?" he questioned.

"No, we wish to sleep in a proper bed," Maddy replied, attempting to trap her now very messy, tangled and somewhat frizzy hair into a hair band.

"and a bath," listed Fran.

"and food,"

"and clean clothes," declared Mo.

"and a goddamned hairbrush," Maddy muttered.

"Madeleine!" reprimanded Legolas.

"I don't care if it's unladylike, I hardly look like a lady trampling across Middle Earth, do I?"

"You can at least try," grinned Fran.

"Oh don't start," Maddy snapped.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Fran snipped.

"What bed?"

"The one you and Legolas were in!" she replied.

"Oh grow up." Came the exasperated reply.

"No m'dear, I believe you need to grow up, in height at least."

"Oh shut up, both of you!" Mo snapped.

"Hear, hear."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Finally! A boat!"

"Now we wait for the ghosts to scale and kill the people on the boat!" Fran chirped.

"That's a nice sentiment. But then again, you like things like that," Maddy joked, "In history you laughed when you found out people were being whipped."

"That's because of the blasé way the teacher said it."

"Of course it is Franny."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

There was a gentle _clip clop_ of hooves on wood as they boarded the ships. "Row, row, row the boat gently down the stream-"

"Maddy, _please_ shut up, I'm tired and I ache," Fran complained.

"Oh fine!"

"Have you ever been on a boat?" Elladan asked Mo.

"Yes, my dad takes me fishing a lot."

"Really?" You have seen the sea?"

"Yes, we live on an island…" Mo looked at him confused.

"Yet you do not feel the pull of the sea?"

"I'm not an elf, Elladan."

"I know."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

Maddy stood at the bow of the ship idly singing, "_I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender, there will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be_."

While she was singing a conversation was going on between Legolas and Francesca.

"She does this a lot, does she not?"

"Does what?" Fran replied, confused.

"Sing."

"If you can call it that."

"You think that she cannot?"

"Well you can't really hear her, just muttering and humming."

"Well I can hear her." Legolas mused, "who is she in love with?"

"What?" Francesca questioned stunned.

"In her song, she says she's in love and says it as if she means it."

"It's Dido's song, she's just imitating the way she sings it."

"Who is this Dido?"

"A singer."

"…_and you will think that I've moved on…"_

"Why does she do it?"

"Cheer herself up, or when she's thinking about something I suppose. I don't really want to know how her mind works.

"…_and we make love it seems, a little desolate…_"

* * *

A/n The song lyrics are from Dido Armstrong's album, white flag.

Hi all! A bit late I must admit but it's been very hectic but my university application form will be in on Monday, hopefully…But then I have Chemistry and Biology coursework…

**Fk306 animelover**: I'm one of those lucky people that aren't ticklish so I can attack everyone else!

**Bunny of Despair**: Ahh, hope we didn't break your heart.

**Georgianna**: Well technically Francesca does exist, she's just never been to Middle Earth and if she did I don't believe she'd be worrying about smelly men, I think feelings of insanity would be more important.

**Sweetypie15**: I'll try

**Fae Black**: Someone to bother? Yes I think that's how the elves think of it.

**LadyGlory**: The difficulty of getting into courses depends on what you're applying for. Veterinary medicine is the hardest profession to get into, harder than medicine! So I have quite a challenge. Colleges cost about £3000 a year in tuition which you pay back after you have finished uni, once you're earning more than £15,000 a year. Then accommodation costs about £3000 as well, so you're looking at $10,500 a year, not including food and other important things such as internet connections!

**Shadow08**: Penguins again…and monkeys!

**Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler**: Did you get thrown off your horse? I have driving down narrow English country lanes and encountering people on horseback, I'm so scared we'll drive into the horse or accidentally spoke them.

**Lady Keshanna of the Night**: I have loads of projects as well, makes life fun :coughs:

**Rhiw**: Glad to see that you've returned.

Wells I have a dinner to cook!

**PiXiE**


	39. Mo, where art thou?

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Thirty nine: Mo, where art thou?**

"Fran, listen! What do you hear?" Mo questioned.

"Er…people talking, the rowing, water…everything I usually hear," replied a puzzled Fran.

"No, but listen, no Maddy singing." Fran held her head high and strained her ears.

"Ahh….the sweet absence of her so called singing," Fran sighed.

"Where is she anyway?" Mo looked around the hijacked ship.

"I don't know, let's go find her," Fran replied already walking off in search.

They found Maddy at the bow, her face was a pale and grim.

"Why do you look half dead?" Fran asked lightly.

Maddy made a face and glared half heartedly, "Why do you think? We're on a boat!"

"She's sea sick! Does that mean I can tease her and she won't attack me?" Mo wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fran confirmed a grin slowly spreading across her face. Ignoring Maddy's obvious discomfort, she was now clutching her stomach with one hand whilst the other was gripping the railings, her knuckles white, Fran started to sing badly, "I love you, you love me…" Mo joined her, "Let's get together and kill Leggy! With a great big gun and a bullet through his head, sorry Maddy, the blond elf's dead!" They finished laughing uproariously before dashing off.

Maddy gave them a dirty look, "I am going to tickle both of you to death!" she proclaimed.

Seeing that Mo was not in sight she set off to look for Fran who she found quickly, her sniggering giving her away. Unfortunately, Fran had seen Madeleine and after letting out a little scream she started to run, occasionally looking back to see Maddy on her tail.

"Oof," Fran fell to the floor, she had run into something, or someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted, Maddy's laughter ringing in her ears. Looking up she saw it was Harry, his moss like teeth beaming down at her in what could be a smile.

"My apologies but I do believe that it was you who ran into me," the ranger said.

"Yeah, well move! I'm in the middle of something here," she replied.

"I can see that, good evening," and with that he walked away. Before Francesca could right herself Maddy reached her, and swiftly began to make good on her threat.

"Arg! Maddy!" she giggled, "Stop……it!"

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"How can they enjoy themselves when we are on the verge of war?" Gimli questioned in wonder.

"You forget they are still in their youth, war is not a thing they should be contributing to." Aragorn started, "They should be with their parents. However, they have been thrown into this situation and they are forced to fight evil or perish at its hands."

"You make a good point Aragorn," and so the two leaned against the railings of the ship, watching the girls antics.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"I'm getting worried now. We still haven't found Mo and it's almost sunset," Maddy mumbled between stomach twinges.

"You're still seasick?" Fran replied.

"Well we _are_ still in water," rolling her eyes Maddy clenched her stomach tightly and continued to walk along the deck. "MO! Unless you want to spend all night hiding from me you should come out now."

"When you're playing hide and seek the seeker tries everything and anything to make the hider come out. I wouldn't leave my place no matter what the seeker said to me."

"Well thank goodness I'm not talking to you, Francesca. Mo actually has the common sense to realise when we're playing games and when I'm absolutely serious."

"Really Madeleine? Can you be sure?"

"Shh Fran!" Mo realised that she had blown her cover and attempted to swing open the crate door to make an escape.

"Erm…people," came Mo's voice from the pile of crates beside the two girls.

"Yes Mo?" they replied.

"I'm kinda stuck here." She pleaded.

"How did you get into the bottom layer of crates, Mo?" Maddy kneeled close to the large wooden box, Mo currently occupied, in the hope of hearing her answer better over the noises made by the rest of the company.

"There weren't any other crates when I got in this one, stupid!"

"We can't lift them off, they're too heavy."

"Damn it!"

"We'll get some help," Maddy assured Mo.

"You better," she warned.

"We never told you to get in there," Fran laughed.

"Just go and get someone. The quicker I get out of here the quicker I can hit you over the head."

"Nice Mo, very nice. Especially as we can leave you in there all night. I won't, but we could."

"Empty threats Francesca, empty threats."

All of a sudden the ship slammed against an obstacle so violently that the two uncaged girls slid way across to the other side of the deck.

"Whoa! What the hell did that?" Fran complained, rubbing the burn marks on her back from skidding across the rigid hard wood.

"Ow, my head…and my stomach!" Maddy clambered to her feet and leaned over the ships side, offloading the contents of her stomach. "Oh my God, what's in the water?"

* * *

A/n and on that rather lovely note I leave you!

PiXiE

Ps. Sorry about no replies, there are simply not enough hours in the day!


	40. Neon Pink Party Lights

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty: Neon pink party lights**

"Don't panic. Everyone just keep calm," Gimli manoeuvred himself between the fallen debris to get to the girls. "Where has the other one of you gone? Where is Mo?" He demanded.

"She's…oh crap," Maddy looked around to see a great number of scattered crates, "she's here somewhere."

"MO!"

"…"

"MO! Where are you?" cried Fran desperately.

"We need to find her fast. Aragorn has called everyone to the captain's quarters."

"He isn't a King yet so he can wait. Tell him we'll be there when we're ready to be." Maddy began knocking on the crates, calling out Mo's name.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"What has happened here?" Aragorn marches through the group that had followed his orders, eyes peeled on the defiant pair.

"We've lost Mo. She hid in one of those crates but someone piled a whole load of them on top of her, and whatever hit us a few minutes ago set her crate somewhere else. MO!" Maddy knocked on the crate next to her, "Mo, is that you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry to hear of this but we hit another ship from what Legolas can see in the gloom of the night. We will have to wait until morning to navigate around it. Tonight we shall stay anchored here, although we are still leagues away from our destination."

"Great," breathed Fran, "see you in the morning."

"I would have preferred it if you were to stay below deck, safe from the unknown enemies that may be among us."

"No without Mo," Fran put on her stubborn face, crossing her arms and staring into every eye watching her.

"Hold the dramatics Fran, I've found her!" Maddy waited for Fran to arrive before tearing apart the strips of wood.

"MO! See we found you eventually!"

"About time too. You have no idea as to how much brain damage I am suffering from!"

"It's good to see you too," Maddy helped Mo to her feet and walked with her below deck, "Argh!"

"Yes Madeleine?"

"Rats, I can't stand rats!"

"This is gonna be interesting," laughed Fran to Mo.

**Ooooo0ooooO**

"Finally," Fran grumbled, "I'm fed up of this mangy boat, with mangy rats!"

"Though Maddy was quite amusing," Mo contemplated.

"Yes Mo." Maddy rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry that rats are _not_ my best friends, unlike you! You were right at home among them."

"As amusing as your barbed banter is we are arriving in Pelennor soon. I suggest you start practicing."

"Thanks Halbarad!" Maddy replied brightly.

"How do you know that?" Mo questioned.

"Know what? I do know a lot of things, not to be conceited or anything. But in my sixteen years of existence I have picked up a thing or two." Maddy replied casting her eyes ahead, down stream.

"How do you know all their names?"

"We spoke to him yesterday," Maddy replied, perplexed.

"Ahh! Lady Francesca," Franny winced, turned around and smiled fakely.

"Harry!"

"How are you? You appear well this morn. And look at your boots. Amazing! Beautiful! A vision!"

Fran looked down at her boots nonplussed. They were brown with mud and grime, though their original colour still shone through; an acid pink, as bright as the neon lights found at home.

"Or not," Maddy muttered.

"Do you think so?" Fran asked Harry though gritted teeth.

"Why yes!" Harry grinned.

"Oh, right. Well I have to go practice sword fighting…Bye!" Fran turned and practically ran, Mo and Maddy following attempting to hold back fits of laughter.

"He has gone even further down in my opinion," Fran let out a loud burst causing a few people to turn around.

"It was funny," Mo laughed.

"It's ridiculous, he just won't leave me alone."

"Great how he has the same opinion of your boots," Maddy joked, "good that he's in line with your personal fashion style."

"I'm _not_ laughing," Fran ground out.

"Well we are!" announced the three elves who has suddenly appeared behind them.

"His courting could be much improved," acknowledged Elladan.

"This coming from you?" Elrohir questioned, looking at Mo pointedly.

Fran, Maddy and Legolas snorted in laughter while Mo remained oblivious as she was staring into the distance. "Look," she breathed.

Fran and Maddy turned and their eyes widened. "So many people…" Fran trailed off.

"All enemies," Maddy sighed, "like lambs to the slaughter."

"UNFURL THE FLAGS!" came the voice of a nameless ranger.

The flags of Umbar were unfurled, flapping greatly in the wind.

"A cave," Fran muttered, "we need to find a cave."

"Why?" Legolas questioned.

"To hide in of course," she replied, her eyes scanning the horizon.

A/n Didn't take me as long to update, I feel proud of myself. Unfortunately I seem to be making a habit of not reply to reviews, a very bad habit but unfortunately it's something I can't avoid at the moment.

PiXiE


	41. Elrohir’s feelings

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty one: Elrohir's feelings**

"Move you stupid horse! Get off the damn boat!" Mo said struggling to get the stubborn Orion off the boat. Most of the crew and its passengers had disembarked and the rest were stuck on the boat as Mo was blocking the way.

"Legolas, get your elven ass down here now and move this horse," Mo pleaded.

Ten minutes later everyone else was once again firmly on solid ground, the dead army surrounding them ready to go into battle.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," Mo muttered under her breath.

"We shall be brave and victorious, we shall be heroes!" Maddy squealed.

"Shut up," Fran snapped.

"Hide, we must hide! I don't want to die," Mo continued to mumble, fear lacing her voice.

"Mo shut up!" Fran said, "I'm trying to think. You're all scared and Maddy has had a sudden rush of adrenaline that has turned her into a battle crazed lunatic. What is my role exactly?"

"The stupid one?" Maddy offered innocently.

"I will hit you across the head in a minute Madeleine."

"Hide! We must hide!"

Abruptly Maddy stopped, "What are you doing?" Francesca asked, "we are about to march out into battle and you're stopping to have a daydream, no scrap that, _fantasies_ about a certain elf, I'm sure."

"I've been thinking about it, this army of the dead, you know it can kill everything in its path, right? Well, it will get all of the orcs around us so we could just…stay on the ship."

The two girls stared at her incredulously, "and you tell me _after_ I have spent god knows how long trying to get my horse off the boat?" Mo groused.

The three then resolutely turned, breaking the unofficial ranks, and started jogging away towards the boats. "Where are you going?" called Elladan, frowning deeply.

"To the boats!" Mo called back as they continued their retreat, horses trotting beside them.

They got to the boats and quickly stowed their horses below deck before watching the battle scene, though they could not see it all.

"Minas Tirith…"Maddy breathed, "It's amazing."

"Apart from the fact that it's being catapulted with cannonballs and is falling apart," Fran replied sarcastically.

"You missed out that its crawling with dead people," said Mo as they watched the army scale the walls killing any orc that had dared enter the white city.

Meanwhile, Eowyn was defending her King, liege and uncle. "Look!" Maddy pointed, cowering slightly, "Eowyn is going to kill the Nazgul."

"Annoying Bitch," Mo muttered causing Fran to snort with laughter.

"I am no man," Maddy muttered and about thirty seconds later Eowyn's sword was embedded in the Witch King of Angmar's head should have been.

"You are scary, you know that?" Fran commented, "Why do you know what she's going to say when you can barely see her properly? Explain this to me. Are you suddenly blessed with elven eyesight, though that's impossible as you still where glasses." Fran was slightly peeved.

"I read!" Madeleine defended before becoming distracted, "Look! Legolas is bringing down the oliphant."

The girls watched in awe, "even I have to admit that was amazing," Mo announced.

They continued to watch the battle, for what seemed like hours.

"It's finished," said Fran eventually, "Come on, Maddy you can wave bye bye to the dead army and whatever."

Maddy nodded resolutely though they heard her mumble, "blanket."

**Ooooo0ooooO**

They were sitting in the throne room that had once belonged to the now dead steward; Gandalf was talking about diversions.

"Get off mister dwarf. I want to sit on it," Mo insisted, trying to shove the dwarf off the throne.

"Oh, so you do speak then? I thought you had vowed never to speak to us again."

"Move," she glared ignoring the annoyed look the wizard was giving them.

"No."

"Not even for just a little bit?"

"Nay."

"Stop stupid you short, fat _dwarf_. Move your ass, Gimli son of Gloin!" she tried commanding, though this failed dismally as she only succeeded in raising the dwarf's ire.

"Take that back," he ordered, rising off the throne, gripping his axe tightly.

"Enough of this!" Gandalf bellowed, "we are trying to help Frodo and all the two of you can do is argue little petulant children? Have some sense you fools."

"I'll sit on the stairs then," Mo cowered before the powerful mage.

"As I was saying, we need a diversion to buy enough time for Frodo to complete his task."

"What's this? A small chance of success, large one of dying, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gimli said, quickly vacating the white throne of Gondor.

"Right, ok then. I guess we'll see you when you get back then," Maddy said with finality, staring at Aragorn grimly.

"Will you not come with us?" Aragorn asked, "what of the advice Galadriel gave you? Will we not need it?"

"No Aragorn, all you need to do is follow your heart, you shall know what to do," Mo replied remembering the books and hoping that everything would go to plan.

"Yeah, we don't need to be there, we'll just get in the way." Fran continued, "we'll be fine, loads of places to explore."

Aragorn nodded, "I had thought that maybe…" he shook his head, "it matters not…"

"We'll get out of your hair now," Maddy smiled.

Aragorn smiled, "Elladan, Elrohir, I will need to speak with you later, but perhaps you could escort the girls out? We do not want them falling off the citadel."

"Is that a threat?" Fran grinned, "we must be careful," she let out in a stage whisper, "Or this new tyrant of a King will push us to an untimely death."

"Fran…" Mo shook her head, "Come on Elladan," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "There's a great city to explore, if you ignore the dead and injured…" she trailed off. She walked through the door that Elladan held open for her and smiled, "Thank you, Elladan, for being there in times of need."

The elf smiled and squeezed her hand before dropping back behind the other girls, to keep pace with his brother.

Elrohir smiled softly, "So you have done it then? She no longer dislikes you, when did this happen? You used to tell me everything!" He teased causing Maddy and Fran to laugh as they had been eavesdropping.

"Nothing but friendship, dear brother." Elladan smirked, switching into Silvan, "And I thought you told me everything."

"I do, what made you think otherwise?" Elrohir questioned perplexed. His tone made the three girls turn towards him, the change in language intriguing them.

"The way your mouth hangs when you stare at Maddy!"

"I am simply in awe that someone so young knows so much."

"Really?" Elladan replied doubtfully.

"I heard my name! What are you saying about me? I don't understand your language." Maddy crossed her arms and glared at the older twin.

Elladan grinned, stuck his tongue out before flippantly commenting on the weather.

* * *

A/n It's a Friday night and I'm stuck at home :pouts: This is what happens when the humble author gets so engrossed in her school work she forgets to sort out her social life! So, with all this free time I can actually reply to reviews!

**Bunny of despair**: Kill Harry? Why would you want to do that? He's so cute and loveable, one of my favourite creations.

**Fk306 animelover**: Thanks! And is this quick enough? 24 hours?

**LadyGlory:** A reply! As rare as a dodo! At least they have been recently, I'm a very bad author. Though I would like to add that there are another two authors that write this and they're lurking about somewhere!

**Fae black**: I would guess that's because they were on a boat and stuff!

PiXiE


	42. Prince Imrahil and the houses of healing

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty two: Prince Imrahil and the houses of healing**

"Where should we go?" Mo wondered as the two girls caught up with her.

"Houses of healing," Maddy decided cheerfully, smiling happily.

Mo and Fran nodded and they resolutely set off in a random direction.

"Why are you so happy?" Fran queried, looking at Maddy apprehensively.

"We're safe!" she squealed mid-skip.

"That's it?" Mo questioned.

"We're not jumping around like new born lambs, there must be something more," Fran continued.

"No, I'm just happy."

"There's definitely something more. Is it something to do with Legolas?"

Maddy blushed but shook her head, "Nope, it's the same old, same old. I gaze at him lovingly while he continues to look positively dashing without even realising."

"Dashing?" Mo echoed, "more like mind numbingly annoying; prancing around like a prissy little elf prince."

"He _is_ an elf prince. And he can't help…prancing! He's an elf, he's light on his feet."

"Will you two stop twittering like birds? Francesca implored, "Do you know where we are?"

There was a slight pause, "Well, the throne room is on the seventh ring, you know with the citadel and everything, and we're now on the sixth ring, the healing houses are on the erm…I don't know, never really thought about it actually…" Maddy trailed off.

"Well that's just peachy!" Fran grumbled.

"Well, I suppose we could ask someone…" Mo wondered aloud.

"Then feel free to ask someone!" Fran exclaimed.

"No." Maddy and Mo replied unanimously.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Fran burst, before striding off towards someone in expensive looking clothing. "Excuse me? Could you direct my friends and I to the houses of healing."

The man looked at the three and frowned, "You are not from Gondor?" he was slightly perplexed.

"No, we are nor," Mo replied, eyeing the man with disdain.

"Rohan perhaps? But surely they brought no other woman other than Lady Eowyn, and they knew nought of her. Did you conceal yourselves as well?"

"No," Maddy replied, "We helped commandeer the Corsairs ship with Lord Aragorn, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, the twins of Elrond and the Rangers of the North. During the battle we stayed on the boats and we have only just come out of a meeting about how we will continue to fight the war."

"I wonder why I was not there…" the man muttered somewhat put out.

"Why would you be?" Mo questioned, earning a jab in the ribs from both Fran and Maddy.

"So, what as your name?" Fran asked, smiling coyly at the man.

"Imrahil," he replied.

Maddy gasped, "_Prince_ Imrahil? As in Imrahil the fair, the prince of Dol Amroth?"

The man nodded, he was obviously used to people recognising him. "Now you said you were looking for the houses of healing? They're just there." He nodded towards a white building not ten metres away.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Fran replied, blushing slightly, "thank you though. I guess we will see you around." And with that the three continued on their way.

"How did you know what?" Fran eventually burst, "how can you remember such useless and trivial information in that small little head of yours?"

"It's not useless! It was useful just now wasn't it?" Maddy argued.

"When you learnt it, it wasn't."

"Come on!" urged Mo, "we want to go into the houses of healing, Aragorn has cured Merry of whatever it was that he had…"

"…the Black Breath…" Maddy noted.

"…so we can see him now."

The three went to the large wooden door and knocked on it softly.

"Hello?" a plump woman came to the door and looked at the three in surprise, "are you wounded?"

"No," Mo replied.

"How may I help you then?"

"We were wondering if we could see Merry? He's a hobbit."

"I am afraid we do not let just anyone come in to gawk at our patients, I would have to ask you to leave."

"But he's our friend," Fran urged.

"I very much doubt that. Now would you please go?"

"No!" Fran snapped, "I have not just tramped from Lothlorien all the way to Edoras, and then to Helm's deep and then walked through the Paths of the freakin' dead to have some _healer_ tell me I cannot see my friend. Now you are going to step out of our way and let us see Merry."

The healers eyes hardened, "No! I have said no, so clear off!" She then closed the door. Hard.

"Of all the cheek!" Maddy burst, "Hoity toity little! Arg! I haven't walked through a tunnel full of ghosts and then spent days on a ship with them to be told I cannot see him! We will, whether it be through proper means or not!"

"I thought you were ever one for propriety, you hate breaking rules." Fran commented flippantly.

Maddy's eyes narrowed, "I'm fighting for what is right, against that dictator! Now come on, we have breaking and entering to do."

The girls stealthily made their way around the house to find that a rather large window had been left open, and it was near to the ground! The three grinned impishly at each other, cautiously peering over the windowsill.

What they saw surprised them all.

Eowyn and what could only be Faramir seemed to be in a rather tight embrace with their lips locked together. "Tolkien definitely censored this in the book, he made it sound like it took them two weeks just to realise each others existence, let alone this." Maddy mumbled.

"Whore," Mo muttered lightly.

"Come on, in through the window," Fran whispered.

The three climbed in, unfortunately Maddy, ever the clumsy one, fell as she crept in, hitting the floor with a dull thud. The two occupants whirled and stared at them in shock. "You!" Eowyn burst out, "What are you doing in here? In my room?"

"Who are they?" Faramir ventured, shocked at the absolute hate held in (fair) Eowyn's voice.

"She is a drunk!" she pointed at Maddy who looked back in surprise her mind thinking of past events before mumbling,

"Oh yeah…the cider."

"And those two, her accomplices. They are intent on degrading the reputation of future King of Gondor. They were rude and impolite with me and, furthermore, they are intent upon forcing the drunk upon Aragorn!"

Faramir looked at this 'Maddy' oddly, "they don't look very dangerous."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Was the shield maidens enigmatic reply.

"First and foremost, I don't like Aragorn in that way, he has a beard for starters!" Faramir rose his eyebrows at that, self consciously stroking his own, "and anyway, I think of him as a brother and I'm not into the weird interfamily marriages that hobbits seem to love so much." Maddy continued, the makings of a speech in the brewing, "Secondly, the reason those two were being to rude to you was because you wouldn't take your roving eyes off Aragorn, and unfortunately, he noticed you, mainly because of your courage, something very rare, no, don't take that as a compliment. You clouded his eyes, and what woman wouldn't? Him and Arwen haven't had any proper alone time, if you get what I mean, in ages. So the three of us had to remind him of his beloved, who he plighted his troth to many years ago. Now, I may not like her, but I don't like you either, so basically, we didn't want you to wheedle in on the future king, understand?"

"Now, we will not mention the fact that Faramir was in your room, nor will we mention that erm…kiss if you let us out of this room without making a fuss." Mo said, oh how she loved blackmail!

The two lovers nodded, and the three girls made their way out of the room, "Now which one is Merry's?"

They crept down the hall, peering into rooms until they found the halfling quite awake in his bed. "Merry!" they greeted coming into the room. Maddy sat on the edge of the bed while Fran leant against the wall and Mo sat on a nearby chair.

"Ithildin! Earedien! Francesca!" he welcomed, nodding at the three.

"Mo. Not Ithildin, no one calls me Ithildin unless…ok, no one ever calls me that."

"Feel free to call me Earedien, I like the name."

"Oh, okay," the hobbit replied, "I'm mighty hungry, aren't you?"

Not waiting for a response the hobbit rang a bell, to the three girls horror.

The head healer from earlier came in, seeing the girls she narrowed her eyes into a fierce frown, "are these girls bothering you?" not waiting for a reply she grabbed Mo, who was the nearest, and started hauling her out, "I said you were nor to enter and I meant it! You are hereby banned from the healing house unless you actually need healing, though even if you did I doubt you would come here. A lesser healing house would suffice, after all you are no one of importance." And with that she threw the three out, literally.

A/n Hi all! I know it's been a month, sorry! I was working 9-6.30 last week and that was my holiday, you can only imagine what it's like when I have school work as well.

Bunny of despair: A hissy fit? But you don't know what we do to Harry, yet!

Fk306 animelover: Thanks

Fae Black: That's what we thought! The three aren't really the most talented when it comes to wielding weapons!

Georgianna: Thanks

LadyGlory: I know what it's like to be stressed! I have uni interviews next week as well, so loads of preparing for that.

Sweetypie15: Your welcome.

Shadow08: Thanks

Yellow Peanutbutter Ruler: Thank you

And with that I leave you with the sound of fireworks ringing in my ears. England, the only country in the world to celebrate an act of terrorism with yearly firework displays, go figure….

PiXiE


	43. The farewell feast

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty Three: The farewell feast**

"Now what are we going to do? No one even thought of getting us accommodation!" Moaned Fran as the girls circled the citadel once more.

"I don't know Fran, but seeing as the city is in a commotion right now, I don't think anyone would notice if we took a room in their house for the night," Mo suggested.

"Unless they were like that 'Lady' back there," Maddy scowled.

"That is most unladylike you know."

Maddy turned around ready to give her best glare but stopped immediately when she saw who the man was. "Lord Imrahil!"

"I have been scouring the citadel from top to bottom in search of you three for quite some time. Gandalf asked that I put up accommodation for you as guests of Lord Aragorn."

"Thank God! We don't have to sleep in the streets," squealed Fran in relief.

The three rooms that they were lead to were each similar in size and next door to one another. Prince Imrahil told them to be prepared to dine that evening, as they would be saying farewell to their company.

Maddy was rummaging through her bag when she realised that she has had no change in clothes and would have to wear the dirty set she was wearing. Sighing she slowly made her way towards the bathtub that a woman had kindly filled will hot water. The water was revitalising, washing away the smell of damp and decay clutching at her skin from the paths of the dead.

Next-door Mo lay on her comfortable bed, trying to get some sleep. Everything was over, they had made it out alive and no one was hurt. But thoughts from home plagued her, what would her mum think of her drastically shortened hair? Would they ever get home? "Stop it!" She muttered to herself, angrily hitting her pillow, "that will get me nowhere."

Meanwhile Fran was staring out of her window gazing at the many rings below; many people were rushing here and there. Her gaze turned towards the battlefield, the pungent smell of death assaulting her senses making her turn sadly thinking of the many battles to come, the many deaths they would have to endure.

.-.-.-.

"Mo! Come on, get up!" Francesca shook Mo, who had managed to tangle herself in the thick heavy velveteen sheets of her bed.

"What?" Mo mumbled?"

"Get up. We have to go and say goodbye to the idiots of our company, so come on." Francesca hauled the girl out of the bed, "we still have to get Maddy."

Mo sleepily followed Francesca as they exited her room and entered Maddy's, it was strangely empty. "Where is she?"

Mo shrugged whilst yawning, eyeing the bed greedily.

"Hi you too," Maddy said suddenly, from behind them.

"How comes you have clean clothes!" Fran exclaimed, hands of hips, "they didn't give us any."

"Well I didn't see the point in having a bath and then putting dirty clothes on, so I washed them.

"Maddy, don't be ridiculous," Mo muttered, "your clothes were dirtier than ours, there's months of grime embedded in the threads, they wouldn't come out that clean, especially not without any detergent."

"And they were really thick, they wouldn't of dried in time." Fran continued.

Maddy grinned announcing "they're elven," before skipping out the door.

Five minutes later the girls were found following Gandalf's adage of 'always follow your nose' as they had not been told where they would be dining.

"Aha!" Exclaimed Fran pushing open a door, "Food!"

Fran sat next to Prince Imrahil and was quickly followed by Maddy who sat to her left, uncomfortably glancing at Elrohir who had started to fill her plate for her. Mo was left with the last remaining seat between Elladan and Pippin. "I thought we would never see the real you under all those layers of filth," commented Elladan jokingly, fingering some of Mo's newly cleaned hair.

"Though the question remains as to why the two of you are wearing dirty clothes whilst Maddy is clean, were no clean clothes provided?" Elrohir inquired.

"I cleaned mine, Fran and Mo didn't take the initiative," Madeleine responded.

"You were not provided with clothes?" Imrahil frowned.

"Obviously not." Fran replied, "But we don't mind. This city is stuck in the ravages of war, food is on ration, I'm surprised that you managed to get all this food. Having no clean clothes provided matters not, we have comfortable beds which is more that some of the residents in this city can say."

Elladan leaned over and whispered something to Elrohir, making him scowl in distaste.

"…So you travelled with Lord Aragorn and his company?" Imrahil asked Francesca.

She nodded, quickly trying to swallow the bread in her mouth, "Yes, since we entered Rohan."

"What were you doing in Rohan?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Following Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Lady Galadriel asked us to take a message to them."

"Speaking of which, can you give is the message yet?" Aragorn asked.

"No." Replied Maddy,

"I won't pretend to understand. This message is about this war and yet you cannot tell us? We leave after this meal." Aragorn frowned.

"We never said this was about the war."

"But there is no certainty that we shall win it, why would Lady Galadriel send you out on a fools errand?" Legolas questioned.

"I know of the message," Gandalf replied, "Lady Madeleine is right, you need not know of the message until after the next battle."

"Yeah, listen to _Lady_ Maddy," Mo replied sarcastically.

"Piss off Lady Moley!" came the reply which lead to Mo trying to reach across Elladan and Elrohir to try and whack her.

"Now, now Mo, that's not befitting of a lady," Elladan grinned.

"Oh don't you start," Mo narrowed her eyes, "Or I might have to un-friend you."


	44. A woman scorned

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty four:** **A woman scorned**

They were now at the first ring of Minas Tirith, outside the area that had once held the gate that was knocked down. The men were lined up in rank, ready to go whilst Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and company were just inside the city walls, conversing.

"Be good Pip," Maddy smiled, pulling the shocked hobbit into a hug.

"Ok?" he offered rather meekly as his lungs were being crushed.

"Madeleine?" Maddy looked up at Aragorn, who was looking at her oddly.

"What?" she asked chirpily.

"He wants to know if he gets a hug too!" Francesca replied cheekily.

"No it was not," the ranger replied, mouth twitching.

"Oh well, you're getting one anyway," Maddy announced, awkwardly pulling Aragorn into a hug, all the while avoiding swords and other large pointy objects."

Pulling away she grinned before walking off back to her rooms sending a solitary, "Namarie! Good luck."

Fran quirked an eyebrow at Maddy's abrupt departure but continued her goodbyes, generally cracking jokes to alleviate the growing tension.

.-.-.-.

"So…why'd you leave like that?" Mo questioned, sitting on a chair in Maddy's room.

"I hugged Pippin and then Aragorn," Maddy offered as a response, picking at her duvet.

"And?" Fran questioned, grinning.

"Well that would invariably have lead to me having to hug all of them. Including Legolas."

"I would have thought that that was what you wanted."

"Well, yes. It's just that I don't think I would of, uhm, let him go."

Mo and Francesca promptly fell into fits of laughter only stopping when the stitches in their sides were just too much to handle.

"You're so funny, you do know that." Fran announced before bursting into a fit of giggles.

.-.-.-.

The sun had barely begun to bruise the dark sky but three girls stood at the gates with the three girls that were about to leave. Mo was talking animatedly to Elladan who was grinning in reply. Maddy was having an 'intellectual' conversation with Elrohir who was inquiring as to where she had learnt Sindarin.

"Oh, I taught myself."

"Taught yourself?" he echoed, "How did you do that?"

"Well, I had a dictionary and I just learnt the words, I don't know the whole language or anything, just useful stuff, and my pronunciation is probably terrible."

"You spoke well yesterday."

Maddy blushed, "Thank you."

"I will miss you." Said Elladan to Mo who was looking nonplussed.

"And I'll miss you to," she replied sardonically.

Elladan grinned, "We had better be leaving brother, otherwise we shall never catch up with Aragorn."

Elrohir nodded and mounted his horse. He then conducted a short conversation in Sindarin with his twin before spurring his horse into a trot.

"Namarie." Elladan said to Mo before swiftly grabbing her, kissing her chastely on the lips before mounting his horse and cantering off after Elrohir.

"BASTARD!" Mo shouted after him, getting many startled looks from those that were up and around in the early morning. "I can't believe he just did that." Mo seethed, her narrowed eyes watching as he disappeared from sight.

"Did that really just happen?" Fran questioned, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"I do believe it did," answered Maddy, "Elladan and Mo sitting in a-"

"Shut up. The pair of you! Stupid Elf with his stupid feelings. To the depths of Mordor with them all. Argh!" She stomped off.

"Well…I do believe Elladan has just made my day," Fran eventually managed, still watching Mo as she speedily departed.

"Come, let's see what she's going to do about this one." Said Maddy in an excited tone, "especially as he isn't her for her to vent at."

A quarter of an hour later they found Mo shouting at Eowyn who was replying just as fiercely out of her window.

"So you've finally found someone to replace Aragorn then? Or have you suddenly realised that YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" Mo shouted at the window.

"Well at least I've got someone! Unlike you, you stupid excuse for a girl, hiding back at the boats, I didn't see you fighting for your life. You didn't deserve to brought along with them. You should have been left at Edoras where you could sew and simper. That's all you are good for."

"Oh yeah? Well then come down here and I will squash you like a bug."

"Really? From what I have seen you fight like a little girl."

"That's exactly what I am," came Mo's reply, "And all these people can watch as you get beaten by a little girl. And they'll remember it, after all, how often do you get to see a blonde orc?"

"Why you…" Eowyn's anger has apparently taking precedence over forming words.

In the background the voice of Fran could be heard chanting, "Go Mo, get your groove on." Whilst Maddy slowly backed away as she saw the door to the houses of healing open.

"Haven't I told you to go away before? The Lady needs her rest and you are disturbing it." The head healer was nearly puce.

"What's this? Eowyn, do you hide behind a healer?" Mo said, her laughter ringing around the silent streets.

Just then a bucket of freezing ice cold water landed on Mo's head, making her hair stick to her scalp and neck. "YOU BITCH! She screamed as she pulled an arrow form her quiver, quickly taking aim. Unfortunately Eowyn had predicted Mo's violent tendencies and quickly closed her shutters meaning the arrow embedded itself in the wood.

The healer let out a howl of rage as Mo took another arrow from her quiver. In her rush she clumsily lost grip on her bow and it fell to the floor. But Mo was not yet defeated, her anger would not allow it, with the healer still coming at her she brandished her arrow. "Right you. Listen and listen good. I am in no mood for this, tempt me and this will pierce you. We are going to see our friend Merry, the hobbit. And you will let us pass. If not, I shall make sure Aragorn banishes you on his return. You can rot and die for all I care. Got that?"

Without waiting for a reply she pushed past the shocked healer and stomped off, making a beeline for Merry's room.

"Oh dear," said Maddy, "Look what she did, an angry healer is not a good thing, what if we get sick?" She glared at Fran who was still laughing, " and just what is so funny?"

"Mads! Don't you see? The look on that healers face. I do just think we got our pass into the houses of healing." Fran's voice was filled with excitement.

"So we have…" Maddy muttered dubiously, not quite sure what mischief this could lead to.


	45. A riddle

**Stalking the Fellowship**

**Chapter Forty five: A riddle**

Mo idly pushed the carrots in her chicken soup around. Since both Aragorn's company and the twins of Elrond has left, they had been fed with what could be called food (at a stretch) with a side of stale bread, which was the best the kitchens had to offer.

"I'm bored," she offered up to no one in particular.

"Aren't we all?" Fran replied, "after all that endless riding I didn't think there could be any worse, yet this is just…" she was at a loss for words.

"There's absolutely nothing to do," Mo frowned, "Even Elladan," her eyes narrowed, "gave me something to do, even if he was…. Anyway, I'm bored."

"So you said. Where's Madeleine?" Fran questioned, not really caring.

"Dunno. I saw her at breakfast, she left as I came in, she must have been up early. She was muttering something about 'new found resolve' and 'I will conquer', whatever that means."

"She probably has a new plan devised to get Legolas." Fran rolled her eyes, "They're both sooo dense. Legolas is dense because he doesn't notice her blatantly fawning after him and she's so stupid because she just won't give up, it's as if she likes it."

"We'll leave her to it. Now, what are we going to do to fill the time between now and our next meal? We achieved our goal of annoying Eowyn yesterday so now the houses of healing aren't nearly so interesting…"

"I miss Cocoa." Fran muttered, "I haven't seen her since we were on the Corsairs ship."

Mo sat up straighter, "That's what we'll do! Go find the horses! Who knows what these people are doing to them."

.-.-.-.

"This is so annoying. Why have they built this place so backwardly? Stronghold of men my arse, it takes hours to get anywhere. Which circle are we in now?" Mo questioned irritably.

"The second, I think." Fran frowned, "I think we'll be there soon."

They eventually reached what they thought was the correct circle but they still had to find out which stables the horses were in. Two hours and thirteen stables later they had looked upon two hundred different horses, none of which had been their own.

"I wish I had gone with Elladan when he went to stable our horses!" Mo exclaimed, her brow contorting into a frown at the mention of _that_ name again.

"That's it!" Fran exclaimed, "Mo you are a genius. We have been looking at all the poorer stables but Elladan would have housed them in a special one, a royal one. Especially as he was housing his and Aragorn's horses."

They hurriedly set off walking towards the stables nearest the entrance, which held the better horses owned by the nobles who would want to dismount as soon as they could after a long ride.

They arrived at an ornate stable, its white stone surprisingly clean, especially after the battle that had raged just two days prior. They entered the premises only to be stopped by a large, well build man who held a bale of hay in his arms, "What is your business here?" He scowled, his voice full of disdain, "I have better things to be doing than putting up with girls who want a look at the 'pretty elf horses'." He ended with his voice in a mocking falsetto.

Fran gritted her teeth before reply with false cheer, "We wanted to know if our horses were stables here."

The man surveyed the two girls dirty appearances, although their faces were clean their clothes were another matter, spattered with mud and orc blood. "I _don't_ think you'll be finding your horses in this establishment." he replied, sneering.

"No, honestly. Their names are Orion, he's black, with a white star, Coco; she's liver chestnut and Sirius he's black as well but with white socks. An elf Lord brought them in here, his name was Lord Elladan, son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Mo explained, glaring darkly, she had been forced too used the _name_ again.

The mans eyes widened, he knew of the horses they spoke of but it was impossible that such noble horses belonged to such ruffians, "Ye have no proof. Now be gone!"

"No." Fran and Mo said at the same time.

"I want my horse," Mo continued, "didn't the elf five you any instructions? For when the owners, that's _us_, turned up."

"Yes he did." Was the short reply.

"And they were?" Fran prompted.

"He said 'expect them to be stubborn' which is odd because they have been as good as gold."

"He was talking about us dumb ass." Mo replied, glaring.

"He also said that they would know the answer to a specific question, well Lord Elladan didn't say that, his brother did."

"Continue…"

"He said that I could give the horses to you if you knew what 'orn' meant, I had no idea what he meant, but the owners of those there horses should."

"Oh for heavens sake!" Fran exclaimed, "Just when we need Maddy. Elrohir thought she would be here with us when we came to get the horses, only she would be weird enough to know that. Now let's see…"

Mo was not impressed, "Damn those stupid elves and their even stupider riddles. Why is everything they do so complicated? Couldn't they have just described what we looked like? No! of course not, that's just to simple, just won't amuse them because of their freakishly long, eternal lives."

"I take it you do not know the answer then?" The man replied.

"We didn't say that," Fran protested. "She's told us this before, what has 'orn' in it? Celeborn, Aragorn…"

"She was only telling us this a few days ago…" Mo muttered.

"Fangorn!" Fran exclaimed, "that means treebeard. And Celeborn can't mean something beard, that would be stupid, though something tree is stupid as well…Orn means tree." Francesca proclaimed happily.

There was the sound of someone clapping, "Well done Francesca Andrews, maybe you do in fact listen to what I'm talking about," came voice from the entrance.

They turned to see Maddy with a grin on her face, "Well Mr. Man, you owe us our horses."


End file.
